Power
by Staryday
Summary: Daisuke is given the greatest power in the world and now has demons and evil humans trying to kill him. The only thing standing in their way Dark Krad and Satoshi. Can they protect Dai from being killed, or will the Master get him first?COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Sick

_**NEVER WIN**_

_I chase the stars at night._

_I jump for the moon in the sky._

_I race the sun across the heavens._

_I fight the darkness so I'll be alive._

_But the stars always fade out._

_The moon flies higher into the sky._

_The sun always wins the race._

_The darkness eats away my life._

_I fight to live because it's what I desire._

_Or perhaps I'm just too stubborn to know when to quit._

_Whatever the reason I fight to live even though I know,_

_I will never win._

(A/N: This poem is mine. Anyone dares take it without my direct permission will suffer a very long and bloody death.)

**CHAPTER ONE: SICK**

Daisuke sat on his bed in the hospital staring out the window. He was holding a small notebook in his lap decorated with wicca symbols. It was a present from his dad the last time he had come to visit. Daisuke had been in the hospital for three weeks now and was starting to get bored. He was no longer considered young enough to be placed in the pediatric ward and was now in a room that he shared with two other people. One was a woman and the other a man and both were in comas for the last five months. Daisuke didn't like being in this room at all but there wasn't much he could about.

Daisuke sighed tiredly and leaned back against his pillows. The movement caused his notebook to fall from his lap. Daisuke shot out a hand to grab it and hit the metal bar on his bed that was supposed to keep him from falling out of it while he slept. Daisuke hissed in pain as he cradled his sprained wrist to his chest. Oddly enough, for once he was in the hospital not because of his sickness, but this time he was in because off something he'd seen.

Flashback

"Momma I'm going to school!" Daisuke yelled heading out the door.

"Ok dear have fun and don't forget to take your medicine!" His mother Emiko called after him. Daisuke rolled his eyes. He'd been taking the same medication at the same time everyday for the past six years, even since he'd been diagnosed with leukemia when he was four. The doctors, in addition to chemotherapy, had also given him numerous pills for pain, calcium pills to strengthen his bones that were weakened by the chemo, and so many others he couldn't remember them all with out reading the labels.

Daisuke bounced happily to school. He usually wasn't allowed to go to public school because it was easy for him to get sick or hurt. But this year he had finally convinced his mom and dad to let him go and he was glad they had said yes. For the first time in Daisuke's ten year old life he had _real_ friends. Granted they did treat him like a porcelain doll that could break at any second but that's how everyone treated him so he think much of it.

As Daisuke skipped along he thought he heard grunting noises from behind him. Turning Dai saw nothing but an ally and empty street. He heard another grunt from the ally and started towards it. Daisuke debated a moment if should check things out or just go to school, but the debate didn't last long. Once again Daisuke's curiosity won over his caution. Peeking his head around the corner he was met with a very scary and sad sight.

A man was lying on the ground covered in blood and breathing heavily. He was trying to stand up using the wall but his legs wouldn't support him. The man looked to be in a great amount of pain. Daisuke gasped and ran to help him dropping his school stuff.

"Hey Mister, are you all right?" Daisuke reached out to help steady the man who had fallen again. The man didn't seem to realize Dai was even there. "Mister?" Daisuke shook him gently.

Whatever daze he had been in the man snapped out of and looked at Daisuke with fevered eyes. "No time..." he muttered crazily, "...there's no time..."

"Mister hold on k? I'm going to get some help," Daisuke turned to go but a strong hand gripped his wrist painfully.

"No time..." he muttered again, "Run, go to get to...no time..." the man pulled something from his pocket and shoved it into Daisuke's hand. "Let the power be freed..." Suddenly the man's voice wasn't weak anymore, in fact now it sounded strong and dangerous.

"Let the power be freed into another. Let the power protect the one it loves. Let the power never fade. Let the power become its host. Let the host become the power." The thing he had forced into Daisuke hand started to glow. Daisuke felt a burning sensation in his palm that grew until it felt like his hand was on fire. Daisuke let out a scream of pain and tried to move away only to find he couldn't. The light emitting from his palm glowed brighter and brighter until there was nothing but blinding white.

End Flashback

After that Daisuke had woken up in the hospital. Someone had found him and called 911. Daisuke had explained what happened but try as they might, the police could not find the other man. All they found was a lot of blood which proved Daisuke wasn't lying. But if Daisuke wasn't lying then what happened to the other man? He was hurt too badly to just get up and walk away and if someone had taken him why had they left Daisuke? Surely they knew that Daisuke would tell authorities what had happened. It was all so confusing and gave Dai a headache just thinking about it.

Daisuke tried to reach over his bed to retrieve his fallen notebook, only to have the IV in his arm stop him. Daisuke looked to the IV in his arm to the book on the floor. He put on a face that clearly said he was trying to think off a way to get his book back without having to remove the IV. He was still trying to figure this out when the nurse came in.

"Hello Daisuke and how are you doing today?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Fine," Daisuke replied, "But I would be a whole lot better if I could reach my notebook." Daisuke then tried to grab the book with the arm that didn't have an IV but this didn't work so well as that was his hurt arm.

"Oh Dai let me help you with that," the nurse laughed and bent down to pick up the book. She handed it back to Daisuke who smiled happily.

"Thank-you," he said pleasantly. The nurse smiled and sat down next to him.

"Well it's time for the routine check-up," she informed him and Daisuke obediently laid back. He been through this so many times now he new it all by heart. The nurse ran through the check-up and was finished in minutes.

"Well everything seems good," she said updating the health chart at the foot of his bed.

"Cool beans," the small boy laughed.

The nurse smiled, "Well then lets just change that bandage on your wrist and we'll be done." Daisuke nodded and held out his left arm. It was the arm that then man had been holding, the one that had felt like it was one fire. His wrist apparently had been because his palm, wrist and arm up to the elbow was covered in burns. It was healing slowly but still hurt a lot, not that Daisuke cared. Being a cancer patient to one of the most painful dieses known for six years gave Daisuke a very high pain tolerance.

The nurse changed his bandages then left to go take care of other patients. Daisuke picked up his notebook and began to write again. He was very grateful to be right handed instead of left. Dai began writing and was soon lost in his own little world.

_Is that him?_

_Yes that's the boy he gave it to._

_He's small._

_He's innocent._

_Can we get it back?_

_Yes but it will have to be done soon. As soon as the power integrates fully with his body it will be lost to us forever._

_Then we must hurry._

_Yes, we must hurry._

**A/N: Well here's a new story from me, it's not a crossover like Escaping Expectations, but I'm sure you've already guessed that. I don't know why but I just seem to really enjoy writing AU stories. Oh well, let me know what you think of it? I'm not entirely sure I if I should keep updating this, I guess it depends on the reviews I get. If they tell me to stop then I'll stop, if they say good job then I'll continue. So...let me know what you think please? That's all for now.**


	2. Chapter Two: Visits

"His name's Daisuke Niwa and he's ten years old," a blue haired boy informed two companions.

"Niwa? Aren't they a wiccan family?" A young purple haired man asked.

"Yes, and Daisuke is no exception," the blue haired boy answered.

"Great so not only is this kid a witch, he's also the new host for the power?" A blonde haired man muttered.

"So it would seem," the blue haired boy replied.

"So what do we do?" Purple asked.

"Nothing at the moment," Blue answered. "Daisuke is in the hospital, I plan to go visit him today with some people from school."

"Why's he in the hospital?" The blonde demanded, "Surely the aftereffects of the power have worn off by now?"

"They have, but Daisuke isn't in the hospital for that. He's there because of his cancer."

"So the kid's a witch, the new host to the power, and he has cancer?" The purple haired boy stated, just to be clear.

"Yes," Blue answered.

"Great," purple and blonde muttered under their breaths.

Satoshi was walking calmly down the halls of the hospital flanked by three others; Takeshi, and the twins Riku and Risa Harada. Risa and Riku were apparently scared of hospitals, judging by the way they kept clinging to Satoshi and looking around nervously. Takeshi didn't look afraid just uncomfortable; like he didn't know how to act being around so many sick people. Satoshi calmly walked to the servicing desk and waited for the attendant working to notice him. The attendant looked up at him with a bored expression and asked what they wanted.

"We're here to see Daisuke Niwa; could you please direct us to his room?" Satoshi asked politely. The attendant looked something up on the computer.

"Niwa, room 211 wing D," she muttered.

"Thank-you. Could you please direct us to wind D?" Satoshi asked getting annoyed with her lack of politeness.

"I can help you there," a cheery voice said from behind the four kids. The other three jumped but Satoshi showed no sign of surprise at all as he turned to face the speaker.

"And you are?" He asked calmly.

"Doctor Riss," she introduced herself. The doctor was tall and skinny with a very slim figure and tan skin. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail on top of her head and vibrant green eyes. This doctor was gorgeous. "Please follow me."

Doctor Riss led them down the halls to an elevator and pressed the up button. The doors immediately opened with a ding and they all stepped inside. Riss pushed the button for the eighth floor and the doors closed with another ding.

"So, who are you kids visiting?" Riss asked kindly.

"Our friend; he's sick," Risa said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, that's kind of you to take your younger siblings to see their friend," Riss grinned at Satoshi, who twitched.

"Oh no, we're not related," Takeshi jumped in, "Well those two are but we're all just friends." The twins nodded their agreement.

"We couldn't come alone so we asked Satoshi to take us and he said yes even though he five years older," Riku explained.

"Oh, my apologies I didn't realize," Riss said.

"No problem," Satoshi dismissed the subject as the elevator doors opened with a ding and they stepped out.

"This way," Riss led them to the very end of the hall were a sign said wing D on the wall. "Well here you are." Satoshi nodded his head in thanks and led the way into the wing. He easily found the room they were looking for and quietly opened the door, looking inside.

The room was large and had three beds in it. In the first two beds were man and woman, both sleeping. In the third bed, Daisuke was flipping through channels on a small TV. He looked bored.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, opening the door and coming in. Daisuke looked up at them and smiled. He shut the TV off and tossed the remote aside.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" He asked happily as all his friends filed into the room.

"We came to visit, you idiot," Takeshi laughed, running and jumping on Daisuke's bed. Satoshi grabbed three chairs from around the room and placed them around the bed. The twins gratefully took the seats closest to Daisuke and Satoshi placed his chair at the end of the bed.

"Ya, the teacher said you were back in the hospital and we volunteered to bring you all your homework," Riku opened the back-pack she'd been carrying and pulled out a rather thick brown envelope.

"Aw man, and here I was happy to see all of you," Daisuke teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Takeshi lightly punched his arm and despite himself Daisuke flinched. "Oh crap. I'm sorry Dai, I forgot."

Daisuke quickly waved off his apology, "No, no it's fine. It's just my arm's burned that's all."

"Burned?" Risa asked and Daisuke nodded. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal his bandaged arm.

"From when I found that guy in the ally," he explained, "I don't remember how I got burned though."

Daisuke looked up and his ruby eyes met Satoshi's ocean blue ones. Satoshi looked surprised and worried before his face returned to its emotionless state. Daisuke cocked his head on confusion but Satoshi shook his head and smiled a little at him. The rest of the day passed quickly enough. The four stayed and visited with Daisuke until it was announced that visiting hours were over and they had to leave.

"Thanks for coming today guys, it means a lot," Daisuke smiled a little embarrassed.

"No problem Dai," Takeshi laughed, "You are, after all our friend." Daisuke grinned widely at that; he loved hearing and saying that he had friends.

"We'll try and come back tomorrow," Riku promised.

"By Dai," Risa waved and walked out the door with the others. Daisuke turned to Satoshi.

"Thanks for coming Sato," he smiled. Satoshi just smiled in return and nodded his head before following the others out.

Satoshi walked the three younger kid home before heading back to his own apartment. When he arrived he unlocked the door and went straight to the phone. He dialed a number quickly and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Garrg?" A voice grumbled on the other end. Satoshi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Dam it Dark if you can't manage to say anything legible then let Krad answer the phone," he snapped.

"Garrg," Dark repeated and Satoshi could hear him drop the phone. Satoshi wished very much then that he was in striking distant of the purple haired man. A minute later he heard footsteps and then Krad picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, uncertain if anyone was there or not.

"Finally," Satoshi growled, "Krad, we have problem."

"Is it about the new host?"

"Yes, it seems they've already found him."

"Did they take him?"

"No, but I'm certain they plan to."

"Then why not let them?" Krad demanded. "Our job would be so much easier if the power wasn't in a host and they're trying to take the power out of its host. So why not let them and make everything that much simpler?"

"Because," Satoshi was fighting to keep the rage he felt out of his voice, "If they extract the power from Daisuke before it's been fully integrated into his body, then Daisuke will die."

"So?"

"SO THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Satoshi shouted losing control of his temper and shouting at the blonde through the phone. Krad winced on the other side at his sudden outburst.

"All right, you don't have to yell. What do you want to do about it?" Krad asked, rubbing his ear.

"We have to make sure they don't get Daisuke or the power. We have to get to him first," Satoshi stated.

"You mean we have to kidnap this kid before they do?" Krad asked.

"No we're placing him into protective custody," he corrected.

"Uh-huh," Krad wasn't buying into that for a second.

"Just get Dark and get over here," Satoshi sighed and hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

"Dark you have to get up," Krad said kneeling down next to the man who was still passed out on the floor from last night. Krad made a mental not to let Dark party so much and monitor his drinking more carefully.

"Rarg," he mumbled incoherently. Krad smiled, he just loved waking Dark up; it was so entertaining.

"Daarrrkkk," he sing-songed, "Oh Daarrrkkk..."

The purple haired boy didn't respond. Krad leaned down, his face hovering over Dark's. "Wake up." He kissed roughly until Dark finally opened his eyes. Dark returned the kiss before Krad sat up.

"That is a lovely way to wake up, you know?" Dark grinned.

"We have to go to Satoshi's place," Krad said, ignoring Dark's comment.

"Why?"

"Because the new host needs to be placed into 'protective custody,'" the blonde mimicked Sato's voice.

"We're kidnapping him?"

_We have to do something._

_There's nothing we can do, our hands are tied._

_But if those three get him first we'll never be able to retrieve the power._

_We...must be patient. The master will know what to do._

_The master?_

_Yes, the master._

__

**A/N: Yay I have another story! Unlike _Escaping Expectations_, this one is not a crossover. Although it would be super easy to make it one, I'm not going to. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters, but what can I say? They'll probably get longer as time goes on, ya never know. Anyway thanks to all reviewers…**

**Kaloo- (I like your name.) Thanks for reading hope you still like it.**

**Sorceress Sakura- Yay, you likes! Here's more for you!**

**RutsuSatoshi- I shall continue and I happen to enjoy reviews. I'll still write whether I get them or not, but it's always fun to see what others think.**

**And of course as always, much thanks to Seena58 for beta-reading! And Seena, me and you have really got to learn to be nice. ; ) Especially to cute little red-heads.**


	3. Chapter Three: Broken

**Chapter Three: Broken**

Daisuke sat in his bed, working on the homework his friends had brought him. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to but because he was bored out of his mind and had nothing else to do. Daisuke couldn't wait until tomorrow when he was finally released and allowed to go home. As the redhead finished the last page for his language arts and started on his math, he heard a noise from the hall. Daisuke looked up, confused, but when he didn't hear anything again, he shrugged and went right back to work. It was probably just some patient wandering around the halls, he decided. Daisuke had been known to do that sometimes when he was staying at the hospital for long periods of time. So it wasn't uncommon.

A few minutes later he heard the same noise again. It sounded like a thump, as if someone was carrying something heavy and had to put it down every so often. Looking at the clock Daisuke found it was around two in the morning. He decided the rest of his homework could wait and lay down. He hadn't been lying for down more then five minutes when he heard the noise again. Sitting back up, Daisuke stared at the door and wondered if he should go and check it out. After a brief internal struggle his curiosity won over his cautiousness and Daisuke started the ridiculously difficult task of getting out of his bed.

First he had to remove all the annoying sensors on his arms and chest that were meant to monitor his life signs and other bodily functions. He then had to climb over the bed's metal rail, careful not to put too much weight on his hurt arm, and make sure he didn't get tangled in any of the many cords around his bed.

When Daisuke was finally free from his bed's grasp, he grabbed what looked like a coat rack on wheels. He hung a transparent water bag on it and pulled it away from the bed. The water bag was connected to an IV in Daisuke's right arm so that his body stayed hydrated. It also had the undesirable side effect of making Daisuke need to use the bathroom every hour. The thumping noise came again and Daisuke dragged his IV stand with him to the door.

Daisuke peeked his head out of his room and looked around. The hallway was quiet and dark, but there was just enough light to see where he was going. The thumping sound came from somewhere to Daisuke's left and he slowly began to walk towards it.

To the left were more patients' rooms. Most were dark, their occupants asleep. Only one or two had a soft glow from TV's or nightlights for those afraid of the dark. The thumping noise was coming from straight ahead and to the right. Daisuke took a shaky breath and headed to the end of the hall.

The last room on the right was dark except for its TV. The little box was showing static and humming quietly to itself. Daisuke peered his head around the open door and jumped when he heard the thumping noise again. No doubt about it, the noise was definitely coming from in here.

Daisuke walked around the room's only bed and found a man, who looked no more the twenty-five, sitting on the floor. He had his knees drawn to his chest and was clutching his head as if it was going to fall off. He leaned back and thumped his head on the wall, talking madly to himself. Daisuke sighed; it was always so sad to see someone so broken and alone. Daisuke quietly walked to the man and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. The man didn't seem to notice him and he just kept muttering to himself.

"Not fair, not fair," he repeated, again and again.

"I know," Daisuke said soothingly, "I know." He gently helped the man up and back into his bed.

"Alone, not fair, all alone..." The man allowed Daisuke to put him back into his bed.

"Shh, it's ok, it'll be ok," Daisuke soothed; it was the only thing could to do for the man. When he had been upset his mother had always held him and told him it would be ok and it always made him feel better. The little redhead stayed with the man until he finally fell asleep, still muttering.

It was three in the morning by then and Daisuke decided it was time to go back to his room. He left with angry and sad tears in his eyes; from what he could tell from the man's ranting, he had been diagnosed with something deadly, for which there was no cure. Everyone he loved had abandoned him because they didn't know how to deal with it. Daisuke hated people like that; he didn't know what he would have done if his family had left him because he was sick.

Daisuke walked down the hall back to his room lost in his thoughts. Suddenly the lights flickered, then went out altogether. Daisuke froze and waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness that now surrounded him. He didn't have to wait long because of the glowing coming from the rooms around him.

_Wait, if there are no lights, where is that glowing coming from?_ Daisuke looked into the rooms and found that every TV, even the ones that had been turned off before, where now on and showing grey static. Even so, they didn't make a sound and silence filled the air. Daisuke suddenly got scared; the only time creepy things like this happened was in horror movies and right before someone died none-the-less. A loud bang came from behind him and Daisuke jumped five feet in the air from fright.

When he landed he clapped one hand over his rapidly beating heart, certain it was going to explode, and clung to his IV stand so that he didn't fall.

_Dang that scared me_, he thought to himself, _Ok, enough adventure for one night, time to go back to bed._ Daisuke walked quickly back to his room. When he came to his door and saw that it was open, he frowned. He was certain he'd closed it before he left. Daisuke heard voices from within and curiously looked in.

There were three people; all dressed in black, standing around his bed and looking through his belongings. Daisuke eyes narrowed at the total lack of respect for someone's privacy. He was about to open his mouth and tell them to stop, but found he didn't have a voice.

A cloth covered in wet, smelly stuff was placed firmly over his mouth, preventing him from screaming. Daisuke sucked in air to scream and instantly regretted it; his head got dizzy and no matter how hard he struggled his captor didn't let go.

The last thing Daisuke remembered happening, before falling into darkness, was his IV being ripped out of his arm and drawing blood. Then his captor yelled out and dropped his limp body to the floor. The people in Daisuke's room ran out, shouting.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting on the couch of Dark and Krad's house. He was decked out in a solid black outfit. The shirt and flannel pants were tight, revealing his body's sexy figure, but it was also loose enough so not to restrict movement. He was currently waiting for Dark and Krad to finish getting ready so they could leave.

_Honestly, they take longer then a pretty girl getting ready for a prom,_ Satoshi grumbled to himself.

Finally Dark and Krad came out each wearing identical outfits to Satoshi. Dark was looking pleased while Krad looked murderous and annoyed at the same time.

"All right Sato, let's get going," Dark began happily, but then saw Satoshi on the couch; he was sound asleep. "Awe, how sweet," Dark teased, smirking evilly. "He makes us stay up late like this then goes to sleep himself?" Dark shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Satoshi. I don't think so."

Dark sauntered out of the living room and into the kitchen and Krad was suddenly worried for the young blue haired boy. When Dark didn't get enough sleep he got very cranky; and when he was cranky, he was unpredictable.

A minute later he came back with a large bowl of icy water. Krad debated on whether of not to warn Satoshi, but a glare from Dark kept his mouth shut. Dark grinned wickedly, held the bowl high over Satoshi head for a moment... and then dumped the water right on top of him.

When the ice cold water dropped on Satoshi, he woke up instantly. He didn't move or yell, he merely woke up. Dark was disappointed with this reaction and started pouting. He was so busy pouting that he failed to notice the ball of dark blue energy gathering in Satoshi's hand. Krad, however, did notice it.

"Sato don't!" He called, but it was too late. Satoshi released his energy at Dark, who was thrown back into the wall so hard that a few of the pictures lining it fell. "Damn it Satoshi, you could have broken something!" Krad yelled at him.

"Dark's fine," Satoshi muttered, grabbing a blanket instead of going to get a towel to dry himself off. Was it just Krad's imagination or did he sound a little disappointed?

"I don't care about that!" The blonde snapped, "You could have ruined my house or destroyed the wall." Satoshi shrugged, not caring.

"Come on, we have to go." With that Satoshi left not bothering to wait for the other two. Krad sighed and walked over to Dark who was still lying on the ground where Satoshi had left him; he was trying to recover much needed air.

Krad shook his head, "Let's go."

"Ouch."

* * *

_She kept to the shadows, never letting the light see her presence. Slowly she made her way to a very large building; the hospital. She grinned at the darkened place; this would be child's play._

* * *

_Is she there? _

_Yes, it won't be long now._

_Do you really think she can do it?_

_You're worried about them?_

_Yes, if they show up she will be defeated._

_We should send someone stronger._

_We can't, if we do it will draw to much attention to us._

_If they come, she will fail._

* * *

**A/N: And this chapter comes to a close. This story has been giving me trouble lately. Not because I don't have any ideas, quiet the contrary, I have it planned out for about three more chapters. What's giving me trouble is that on my computer I don't have any definite chapters and I always forget where one ends and another starts. I don't even know what I send to my beta-reader until I get it back! Heh, I guess I'd best get that straightened out before me head explodes. **

**Anyway...REVIEWS!!!**

**Amy- I particularly like Krad's methods of waking Dark up as well. Glad you like it.**

**Seena- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I knew I'd read it was your birthday. As for little Dai... well he'll be getting into some cough ya...pretty soon. But not before some major cuteness between him and Dark! **

**(And Hun, ya might want to watch that first step...it's a big one.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Michelle- Every review counts! Don't worry I won't be leaving this story until it's done. (I hate leaving things unfinished.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sheridan- So glad to know you enjoy it!! Thanks for the review!**

**Well two more quick notes then I'm all done! 1) Major thanks to Seena for beta-reading. As always, you're a great help! (You could tell I wrote this really early, couldn't ya? I don't think I've ever had that many mistakes before.)**

**2) This story may take a little longer to update. I'm currently on a goal to finish Escaping Expectations as soon as I can. (This won't be easy because I still have a long way to go.) But I will try to update at a steady pace. **

**snaps fingers I know! If you get bored with waiting for this story to update, go read Escaping Expectations! **

**Well that's all for now by-by!!**


	4. Chapter Four: Taken

**Chapter Four: Taken**

The three boys walked confidently down the street. They were heading for the hospital to get Daisuke and place him in "protective custody," as Satoshi called it. Dark and Krad called it kidnapping. A police car pulled up beside them with its window rolled down.

"Where are you three boys heading?" The officer asked, obviously thinking they were up to no good.

"We're heading to the hospital," Dark answered, not bothering to stop.

"At this time of night?" The cop was obviously not buying it. "To do what pray tell, clean?" He laughed at his own joke.

"No," Dark corrected, "To visit a friend." The officer's eyes narrowed.

"Visiting isn't allowed at this time of night. I think you three had best come with me." Dark and the others stopped and regarded the officer; something wasn't right. Dark nodded at Satoshi and Krad to keep going and he would take care of this guy. The two returned the nod and continued walking.

"Hey I thought I said..." The "officer" began but was cut off by Dark.

"Don't worry about them," he smiled his most alluring smile. "They're no fun anyway." The other man looked confused and opened his mouth to speak but Dark beat him to it.

"Why don't you just forget about them? In fact, forget about all of this," Dark whispered in a seductive voice. He touched the man's face and made him look into his normally purple eyes. The man gasped; Dark's eyes were no longer their beautiful purple, but glowing silver. They were hypnotizing; he couldn't look away even if he had wanted to.

"Forget about what?" The man asked in a dreamy voice, gazing into Dark's silver eyes.

"Exactly," Dark smiled mysteriously and, with one quick movement of his hand, knocked the other man out. "Gross," Dark muttered looking at the unconscious man.

_I hate people with such sick minds, especially when I have to touch them._

Dark left and ran to catch up with Satoshi and Krad.

* * *

_She killed the security guards patrolling the halls. Then the nurses and doctors unlucky enough to get in the way. She'd silently sneak up behind them and move her blade quickly across their throats, too quick for the dying to make a sound. Then she would continue on without a second thought._

_She was almost there. _

* * *

Dark caught up to Krad and Satoshi at the hospital doors. The minute he saw Krad he threw his arms around the blonde's neck and hung on to him playfully.

"Dark stop, we have work to do," Krad glared at him and pushed Dark away. Dark growled in disapproval.

"What's wrong with you?" Satoshi asked. Dark was acting stranger then usual.

"Sorry," Dark sighed. "It was that perve's mind; you know he wasn't even a cop? He killed one and stole the car and uniform." Dark subconsciously wrapped his arms around Krad's waist. "All he could think about was sex, and with young kids too." Dark made a face of obvious disgust. Krad sighed and allowed Dark to cling to him, knowing it would get rid of the man's influence quicker.

* * *

_NO! Where was he? The host wasn't in his room. She had to find him; they would be angry if she didn't. But where should she look? Where would that little brat be at this time of night?_

_She growled and slunk out of the room to continue her search for the new host._

* * *

The three entered the hospital unchallenged; a fact that Satoshi found strange since hospitals usually had security guards wandering around. That was, until they came across the dead form of a security officer and nurse.

"Pretty safe to say they got here first," Krad commented, kneeling down next to the nurse's body. "Dead. Had their throats cut out. Body's still warm though, we've still got time."

The boys' cautious pace quickened as they hurriedly ran through the halls, passing more victims as they did. With each body they passed the boys picked up their pace until they were going at a flat out run. Finally they arrived at Daisuke's room, only to find it empty.

"Looks like we were too late after all," Krad sounded more annoyed then upset.

"Check his stuff," Satoshi ordered; He was very angry at having lost the new host. "Look for the pendent; hopefully they didn't get it as well." Despite the fact that Dark and Krad were six years Satoshi's seniors, they did as he told them. Satoshi was after all, "officially" in charge of their "group."

"I'm not finding much of anything other then clothes and a picture of his family," Dark whistled as he looked at the picture, "Wow his mom is..."

Krad whacked him over the head before Dark could finish his sentence.

* * *

_She sniffed the air; power. She could smell raw, uncontrolled power. The host was near. She sniffed again and offered a small smirk. He was going back to his room and coming right to her._

_She grinned as the host came into her sight, walking quickly as if scared. She smirked as he stopped at the door to his room and hesitated to go in. She pulled out some sort of nasty smelling stuff that she had been told would knock the host out without harming him._

_As quietly as a cat stalking its prey, she crept behind the host. Before he had time to blink she grabbed him and covered his mouth with the smelly drug. The host struggled and let out a muffled scream but she didn't let go. Slowly the struggles got weaker until the stopped altogether. The host collapsed into her arms._

_She smirked evilly, but then noticed something stuck in his arm. She scowled and ripped it out, only to draw blood. The host's blood touched her skin and she screamed in pain. She dropped the host clutching her arm as three men ran out of the host's room. She took one look at the three and knew right that away she had failed in her task._

_But that didn't mean she wasn't going out without a fight._

* * *

"Well it's safe to say it's not here," Dark muttered still rubbing his abused head. "So either they got it with the host or the host hid it."

"Or maybe the host hasn't gotten it yet?" Krad suggested. "Satoshi?"

"Shh," Satoshi waved a hand at them to be silent, "I thought I heard something." The three stood still and listened. A moment later there was a crash, like something had been knocked down, then a hiss of pain. The three practically flew out of the room and into the hall.

In the hall they came face to face with one of the last people Satoshi would have ever expected to see: Dr. Riss and Daisuke was unconscious at her feet. Satoshi's eyes went wide as he realized that this woman was no doctor at all, but a cleverly disguised demon. That was why she had shown them to Daisuke's room earlier that day; so she could get a look at the place herself without looking suspicious. She had used him to get closer to Daisuke.

"Well, well," The demon in disguise hissed; her voice sounded nothing like it had earlier that day. It was cold and filled with evil. "If it isn't The Wing Masters, how unfortunate that we have to meet."

"Couldn't agree more," Satoshi growled, "Dr. Riss."

The demon woman smiled wickedly at him. "Oh, I'm honored the great Lord Hikari remembers me." Satoshi's eyes narrowed, but at that moment Daisuke, who was still lying on the floor where Riss had dropped him, stirred.

Everything was a blur to Sato after that. Riss dived for Daisuke the same time Dark charged at her while gathering blackish-purple power in his hand. He hit the female demon hard enough to prevent her from touching Daisuke, but she was still able to get up again. Krad grabbed Dai's unconscious form and gently tossed him to Satoshi who caught him, surprised at how light the small boy was.

"Get out of here," Krad ordered as Dark and Riss began to fight. "Meet us on the roof!"

Although the last thing Satoshi wanted to do was run away while his friends were fighting, he knew he didn't have much of a choice. Satoshi wasn't nearly as strong or fast as Dark or Krad. He was mainly the brains of the group; sure he could take on low-level demons, but demons as powerful as Riss? If he stayed here he would just get in Dark and Krad's way and endanger himself and Daisuke. Satoshi picked Dai up and quickly ran off, trying to find the quickest way to the roof. He heard Riss roar in anger behind him and picked up the pace.

Dark leapt at the demon woman, his palms glowing with energy. Now that Satoshi and the host were gone he didn't have to hold back anymore. Riss shot a ball of flame at him from the center of her hand, but Krad blocked it before it hit Dark. Dark took the opportunity to dash forward and knock the woman down with a powerful punch to her jaw. Riss crashed to the ground and roared in frustration.

She knew it was impossible to win this fight; the Wing Masters were too strong to go against. So she did the only thing she could do; she ran. The blonde had sent the host with the Hikari to the roof, most likely to make a quick get away. Well she just had to get to the roof before those two did and take the host from the Hikari. He, at least, was someone she could beat.

"Come back here!" Dark shouted after Riss's retreating form.

He started to chase after her but Krad stopped him. "Forget her; we have to get to Sato and the host." Dark nodded his agreement and ran after Krad, who was heading towards the roof.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting on the roof waiting for his friends and checking on Daisuke at the same time. As far as Sato could tell he was just knocked out, probably with chlorophyll. Satoshi heard movement behind him and snapped around to see Dr. Riss standing there, a ball of fire in her hand.

"Stand aside or you die." She hissed at him. Satoshi's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You know you shouldn't waste time talking," Satoshi growled in reply.

"And you shouldn't give your enemy advice!" She shouted and threw the fireball at him. Satoshi dived to the side, pulling Daisuke with him. The fireball hit the roof ledge sending little stone debris flying everywhere. Satoshi pulled Daisuke close to him and summoned up swirling blue energy in his hand. He released the energy at Riss, who dodged it easily.

Riss prepared another attack, but before she could throw it Dark and Krad appeared from the stairs that led to the roof. Without missing a beat, Krad ran at Riss, calling up a golden energy to his hand which sent the woman flying on impact. She screeched as her body bounced off the hard concrete.

* * *

Daisuke finally managed to open his eyes just as a woman yelled and her body went bouncing off the ground. He had been awakened by someone roughly shoving him to the side and was only just now getting his eyes to open. He was very tired and confused as he watched what was happening.

A blond man and a purple haired man were fighting with a woman who looked vaguely familiar to Daisuke. The woman was obviously loosing as the two men quickly wore her down. All three of them were fighting with glowing light surrounding their hands. Daisuke tried to sit up but his body was so tired that he didn't even stir.

As Daisuke watched the woman got weaker and weaker with every blow she took and soon she was on her knees panting. She snarled at the men and in one last attempt to win, she sent what was left of her energy at them both, only to have them dodge and surround her. Both men began chanting something that Daisuke couldn't understand, and as he watched, a wall of orange flames encircled the woman. She yelled as the wall closed in on her and the fire engulfed her body. When the fire cleared, there was nothing left of her but ashes. The men sighed and sat down.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked above Daisuke. It was then he realized that someone was holding him; he had been too focused on the fight to notice it before.

"Fine," the man with purple hair answered, "Just need to catch our breath."

"How's the host?" Krad asked, obviously more concerned about the power then he was the host.

"Fine. He's just knocked out," Satoshi responded. Daisuke had been unable to keep his heavy eyes opened any longer and had closed them again. But he was still awake and still listening continued to listen.

"That woman was pretty good for Chameleon demon," Dark commented. Usually a Chameleon demon's only ability was to impersonate anyone or anything. Rarely did they come across one that could fight as well as Riss had. "How'd you know her anyways?"

"Met for a while at the hospital today," Satoshi explained. "She showed us where Daisuke's room was." Dark shook his head as he and Krad stood up.

"Let's get back to the house," Krad suggested. "I assume we're taking him with us." He indicated Daisuke.

"Well we didn't go through all this just to leave him behind," Satoshi mumbled. Daisuke felt himself being picked up and heard the soft flutter of wings. With what little strength he had left, Dai once again opened his eyes.

To his left he saw the blonde haired man picking up someone with blue hair and moving to the roof's edge. Daisuke realized with a start that the blue head belonged to none other then Satoshi. As he watched the blonde suddenly sprouted huge, majestic, white wings and leapt from the roof carrying Satoshi easily.

Before he had time to process that thought, he felt himself jump from the roof. Looking up he saw that the purple haired man was carrying him and had grown wings just like the blonde, except his were as black as a starless night. The man looked down at Daisuke and smiled kindly when he saw he was awake. For some reason Dai felt safe with this man and smiled back as his eyes slipped closed.

His last thought, before falling back asleep, was how freeing it felt to fly away into the night.

* * *

_They got him._

_The woman was weak._

_Now what do we do? The master will be very angry._

_We wait. There's nothing more we can do at the moment._

_We'll never get him so long as he's in the hands of the Winged Masters._

_We won't have to. The politics will take him from their protection._

_And then we strike?_

_And then we strike._

* * *

**A/N: Gee, what's up with the short chapters? Normally my chapters are longer then this but for this entire story they've been relatively short. Oh well, it actually makes things easier, surprisingly enough. **

**So, did you like it? Were you surprised to see Dr. Riss and find out she was an evil demon? And did you get the thing about Dark's power? If not that's ok, it'll be explained in detail in a few more chapters. REVIEW!!!!**

**Amy: Ha, that's so funny. I've never had to resort to that to wake up my family. (They would murder me if I did.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Only one review... sigh oh well, maybe people liked this chapter better and will REVIEW! You know I appreciate them because I take the time to answer them all... even when there's only one.**


	5. Chapter Five: Explain Please

Disclaimers: I do not own DNAngel.

**Chapter Five: Explain Please**

Daisuke woke up slowly, his body feeling heavier then lead. The little red head wanted nothing more then to snuggle back into the warm covers of the comfy bed he was lying on and go straight back to sleep. He was about to do just that when two thoughts made an unwelcome appearance in his head:

1) The hospital beds and blankets were not this comfortable, and 2) It had been six months since the last time he'd had his bone marrow drawn and they were going to do it again this morning. Daisuke hated getting his bone marrow drawn with a passion. It was the most painful thing he ever had to go through, and considering all the treatment he received for his cancer, that was saying something.

Daisuke was suddenly very scared and wanted nothing more then to find his mom; his mom always could calm him down when he was scared. Dai crawled out bed and dragged his unwilling body to the door. The only problem was that the door wasn't there; a fact Daisuke found out when he ran straight into the wall. Daisuke blinked stupidly at the wall for a minute as if doing so would make a door appear. His eyes followed along the wall until they came to rest on a door that was slightly open.

"Someone moved the door," Daisuke muttered to himself as he walked out of the room. It never occurred to him that he was somewhere he'd never been before; Dai's mind was way too foggy to think something like that.

Daisuke walked down a hallway, passing a few doors on the way; one led to a bedroom and another to a bathroom. Daisuke walked to the end of the hall and down some stairs. There was another short hallway that led to three doors. Straight ahead was the front door, to the left were double, French style, glass doors that led to the kitchen and dining room, and to the right were wooden doors that opened Japanese style but looked American in design. (A/N: What I mean by that is they open side to side, like in a super market door, instead of being pulled and/or pushed.) Daisuke heard noises coming from behind the American styled doors and decided to look for his mom there; he still hadn't figured out that he wasn't in his own house.

Dai opened the doors quietly and was surprised by what he saw. The two men he had seen fighting last night sat on the couch. The one with purple hair had his head in the blonde's lap with his eyes closed while the blonde was flipping through channels on the TV. Daisuke was very surprised to see them; he had thought last night had just been a vivid dream. Daisuke looked at a chair that was sitting by the couch, a boy with blue hair sat in it working on something. Daisuke was sure that it was Satoshi; after all, how many teenage kids had ocean blue hair?

The blonde stopped flipping channels as he got to one of the news stations. They were doing a report about a hospital in town that had suffered a string of murders. They went to a reporter who was live at the scene.

"...As you can see the scene behind me is one of panic and anger," the male reporter began. Behind him a crowd of people were shouting and police officers were desperately trying to calm the growing mob down. "Late last night a string of murders took place in this hospital by assailants unknown. The murder killed five security guards, three nurses, and two doctors by cutting their throats with a knife. No one knows the reasons behind these killings and the police have had no luck finding any clues about who did it.

"None of the patients were hurt in the attack but one patient, Daisuke Niwa, is reported to be missing. Daisuke Niwa is described as a ten year old boy with red hair and ruby colored eyes. If anyone sees a boy fitting this description then please contact the police immediately. That's all here, back to you in the station." The report ended and the blonde man turned off the TV grumbling. Daisuke's eyes were the size of saucers as what he heard processed though his mind. He was missing? But then, that meant these three had kidnapped him?

Dark opened his eyes and was thinking to go get something to eat when he saw the host standing in the doorway. His eyes were huge and Dark had a nasty feeling he had just heard the report on TV; not a good way to gain the new host's trust. He sat up and cleared his throat. Krad and Satoshi looked at him and he pointed to the wide eyed Daisuke. Satoshi cursed under his breath while Krad just looked annoyed.

"Daisuke are you all right?" Satoshi asked kindly, getting up and walking over to him. Daisuke shook his head, still trying to process the idea that he had been kidnapped. "You should be in bed." Satoshi gently tried to lead him back upstairs but Daisuke wouldn't budge.

"Where's my mom?" He asked, shaking slightly. The three older boys exchanged looks before Sato turned back to Daisuke.

"You'll see her soon, but for now you need to rest," he lied gently.

Daisuke's mind began to fog up again and he was suddenly very, very tired. "But mom promised she'd be here," he muttered, his eyes half closed. "I don't want to get it drawn alone."

"Get what drawn alone?" Dark asked, curious.

"My bone marrow," Daisuke answered and Satoshi flinched.

"Don't worry that's been canceled," Satoshi soothed, "Don't worry about it." Daisuke nodded and allowed Satoshi to lead him back upstairs into the room he had woken up in; the minute his sleepy body hit the bed he was sound asleep. Sato tucked him in and went back downstairs to the kitchen were Dark and Krad were getting something to eat.

"What was that all about?" Dark inquired when Satoshi joined them. "Not wanting to get bone marrow drawn or something?"

"It's a test doctors use as a last resort to see how bad or good your health his. People with leukemia, like Daisuke, have to get it done every now and then to make sure they don't have a relapse."

"What's so scary about it?" Krad asked.

"It hurts, a lot," Satoshi explained. "They take this huge needle and drill it down into your bone; usually your hip bone. Then they draw the bone marrow out to see how your doing."

"They drill a needle into your bone?" Dark shivered. "Better get some major pain killers before they start."

"Can't, painkillers get into your system and contaminate the sample. Even if you take something as simple as Tylenol, the marrow they draw would be contaminated and they'd have to do it again." Dark was terrified at the mere thought.

"How do you now all this Sato?" Krad queried.

"It was a requirement to go through this at the academy," Satoshi answered, referring to the school where he had been taught not only to control his magic, but to lead the Wing Masters as well; Satoshi was, after all, born to be a ruler.

Krad nodded in understanding. He and Dark hadn't gone to the same academy as Satoshi but they still had had to go through medical exams; luckily they had never had to go through this one. If they had then Dark would have told the examiners, and not too nicely, to shove that needle somewhere inappropriate and left without a second thought. Dark wasn't a big fan of needles and Krad couldn't really blame him.

"So what are we going to do with the host?" Krad asked. "This kid isn't going to want to stay here for long."

"Ya, and we can't very well force the host of the Power to do something he doesn't want to do," Dark added.

"I don't know," Satoshi sighed. "We're probably not going to have to make that decision anyway. Once I tell the council what happened I doubt they'll let him stay with us."

"What, why?" Dark demanded, "We're the most powerful group that idiot council has got! No one would be able to protect the new host better then us!"

"Dark's right," Krad added, "We're the only ones who can stand up to the Master. If the council takes him from our protection he might as well just give him to the demons."

"That's not how the council sees it," Satoshi muttered. "Granted, we are the strongest and even the council recognizes that..."

"But..." Dark pressed.

"But we aren't exactly the most obedient," Sato finished. "The council will want to put him with their most loyal group so that they can have access to the Power at anytime."

"Power hungry bureaucrats," Dark muttered under his breath. "So when are you going to report to them?"

"Now, Krad I would like you to come with me."

"Why?" Krad _loathed_ politics; he would just end up attacking someone.

"Because most of the council members are afraid of you," Satoshi explained, "And so I'm hoping to buy us some time to figure out a way to keep Daisuke here with us." Krad didn't like being used as a tool to intimated idiot politicians; he felt it was beneath him, but he agreed anyways. The host couldn't be left without their protection or else the Master would get the Power.

"Dark you stay here and keep an eye on Dai," Satoshi ordered, "Under no circumstances are either of you to leave this house. And if Dai wakes up before we get back don't let him contact anyone. The Master is most likely watching his family to try and find him." Dark nodded his understanding and kissed Krad goodbye.

"Don't kill anyone ok, koi?" Dark teased while Krad grunted in response; he wouldn't promise anything. The two left and Dark went back inside to watch TV.

* * *

Daisuke woke up feeling decidedly refreshed. He stretched out like a cat and crawled out of bed, only to fall flat on his face while doing so; he had gotten tangled in his blankets and fallen. 

"Ow," Daisuke whined, little, round teardrops forming in the corner of his eyes. The door opened quietly and Daisuke blinked in surprise as a purple head stuck itself in the room, followed by the rest of its' body.

"I thought I heard something up here," the man laughed. "Need some help kid?"

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked innocently, as the man walked towards him.

"Name's Dark," he smiled. Dark untangled Daisuke from his blankets and gently placed him back on the bed, before reaching under it. Daisuke watched as he searched under the bed for something, then remembered the news report about him being kidnapped.

"Did you kidnap me?" Daisuke asked, just as innocent as ever. Dark was so surprised by this that he jerked up, only to hit his head on the bed he was reaching under. Daisuke giggled while Dark rubbed his head, looking annoyed.

"Here," Dark dumped a bag next to him that he had pulled out from under the bed. "It's your stuff from the hospital, figured you want it."

Daisuke blinked, "So you did kidnap me?"

"No," Dark defended, "We just... placed you in... protective custody..." He finished lamely. Daisuke gave him a "ya right" look and Dark sighed; it _had_ been a pretty weak excuse.

"It's complicated," Dark muttered. He wasn't the one who usually explained things. That was always Krad or Satoshi's job; they were smart.

"Explain it please?" Dai requested quietly.

"Let's get some food first," Dark suggested, trying to stall for time. Daisuke happily smiled and followed Dark down to the kitchen.

"So what do you want?" Dark asked as they entered.

"What do you have?" Daisuke replied happily.

"Uh..." Dark walked over to the cupboards and started rummaging through them. "We have ham, bread, macaroni and cheese..."

"For breakfast?" Daisuke giggled.

"Ya well, none of us know us know how to cook," Dark grumbled defensively; Dark and Krad always ordered take-out. When they wanted an actual meal they made Satoshi bring them something whenever he came over. The three boys had no idea how to cook anything edible.

"Who's 'us'?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Me, Krad, and Satoshi. You know Satoshi, right?"

"Uh-huh," Daisuke walked over to the fridge and opened it. He looked around before grabbing out some eggs, ham, and cheese. "Can you get the bread out please?"

"What for?" Dark asked, even as he did it.

"Well, it's too early for take-out and eating that constantly is bad for you anyways. So I'm going to make us ham and cheese omelets with toast on the side. If that's ok with you," he added quickly.

"No, go for it kid," Dark waved his hand dismissively. "If you can cook, then don't let me stop you." He then obediently got out of the way as Daisuke went to work. Dark sat at the table watching, amused as the little red-head went about his work, not noticing anything else around him.

When Daisuke had finally finished breakfast he placed a large plate in front of Dark at the table. Dark greedily began to eat as Daisuke sat down with his own food.

"Wow kid, this is great!" Dark exclaimed through mouthfuls of food. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"From my mom," Daisuke answered. "I wasn't allowed to go outside very often when I was little so my mom taught me how to cook. I'm glad you like it."

"Why couldn't you go outside?" Dark asked, swallowing a particularly large bite of food.

"My cancer," Daisuke explained. "The treatment I went though made my immune system really weak and I could get sick really easy. And since something as simple as a cold could be really dangerous for me, I had to stay inside."

"Do you still have to now?" Dark asked feeling pity towards the boy. Little boys should be outside playing, not sick in hospitals.

"Not really. I was actually allowed to go to public school this year. I just have to stay really far away from people with a cold." Daisuke looked at Dark with a knowing look in his eyes. "You're stalling."

Dark started; it was true, he was still stalling. Dark smiled, "You're right, I am. But enough of that now, what do you want to know."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Daisuke asked instantly.

Dark thought it over for a second before answering. "Well, it was to protect you." At Daisuke's disbelieving look he tried to elaborate. "Were you awake last night at the hospital?" Daisuke thought back and for moment drew a blank. Then he remembered the woman and Dark fighting on the roof.

"Yes, I remember the patient who was alone, and then some grabbed me..." Daisuke paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Then somehow I was on the roof and you and a blonde man were fighting a woman. You and the blond made a wall of fire and the woman disappeared."

"Uh, ya... she disappeared," Dark stuttered. He wasn't about to tell the little kid that she had actually been devoured by the flames.

"Anyway, she was the reason we took you. So we could protect you from evil people like her and those she worked for."

"Evil people? Why would evil people try to hurt me?" Daisuke asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, because you're the host of the Power, and they don't necessarily want to hurt you. In fact they would never purposefully hurt you, because that would endanger the Power."

"Power?"

"Ya," Dark thought for minute. "It's kinda like magic, only not."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Daisuke pointed out happily.

"Well what I mean is that the Power is magic, but anyone can use it," Dark tried to clarify, but Daisuke just looked even more confused.

"Um, can't everyone use magic?" He asked.

"No, only certain people with blood potential can use magic."

"Blood potential?"

"Um...people who have at least one person related to them by blood that has magic," Dark nodded, pleased at his explanation.

"Ok, but this Power..." Daisuke trailed off, not entirely knowing what to say.

"The Power is one of the last things in this world that can be used by anyone or anything. It doesn't matter if you're witch or wiccan, human or demon, Norm or Magic. If you know about the Power, then you can use it."

"Wow," Daisuke's ruby eyes widen. "And this Power is inside me?"

Dark nodded. "The Power has to live within a host or it will disappear forever."

"How long has it been around?"

"Um...a little over a thousand years now, I say."

Daisuke's eyes were huge, "A thousand years?!"

"Yup, and ever since it was discovered, people have tried to claim it all for themselves."

"Why?"

"Because whoever can harness the Power can either save the world, conquer it, or destroy it," Dark replied.

"So the Power inside of me is over a thousand years old, can either save, conquer or destroy the world, and is wanted by all sorts of bad guys?" Daisuke asked, just for clarification.

"Yup," Dark nodded.

"Oh," Daisuke said, and promptly fainted.

* * *

When Daisuke woke up, the first thing he saw was a very agitated Dark hovering over him. The small redhead groaned a little and sat up, only to be immediately knocked back down as Dark hugged/tackled him. 

"Thank goodness you're not dead!" Dark cried and squeezed him harder; Daisuke squawked in discomfort. "Satoshi would _murder_ me if he found out I'd killed you! Even Krad would be mad at me!"

"I'm going to be if you don't let me breathe!" Daisuke managed to gasp out. Dark instantly let of him, looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he smiled embarrassed.

"It's ok." _Nutcase_, Daisuke thought to himself. They sat in an awkward silence not really knowing what else to say. (A/N: Actually the author doesn't know what to do, that's why their sitting in silence. )

"So, ya," Dark muttered, looking away from Daisuke. "Listen kid, I didn't mean to scare you with all that talk. I was just trying to explain, things."

Daisuke looked at him in disbelief. "You told me that I have a power inside me that can either destroy or save the world and that people have been fighting over it for the last ten thousand years. And that evil demon things are trying to kidnap me so they can use this power for themselves and you don't expect me to be scared?"

"Ya right, I guess I didn't really think that through," Dark admitted. "But that's not my fault! Usually Satoshi's the one who does all the explaining..."

Daisuke sighed, "I'm not blaming you. It's just a little too much for me to take in. I don't want to have some great big power inside of me. So that's why I fainted; it wasn't your fault." _And to think, not that long ago my biggest worry was if Mom would still let me go to public schools since I'd gotten hurt._

Dark saw the hurt look on the kids' face and felt even worse. The poor kid was probably terrified. Dark would be if their roles were switched; it wasn't an easy thing, being host to the Power.

"Hey Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"What?"

"Um I was wondering," he bit his lower lip.

"What?" Dark pressed.

"Well, about magic. How much is still left in the world?"

"What do ya mean?" Dark asked confused.

"Well this power I got is magic right? And what you and that blonde guy do is also magic too. I think my mom does a little bit of it as well, even. So I was wondering how much is left? Do only certain people know about its existence, or is there a whole world of magic that's hidden, like in the _Harry Potter _books?" Dark pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"I guess I'd have to say that it's kinda like the _Harry Potter_ books. It's not nearly as elaborate, but there is a whole community of magical beings in the world.

"Ya see, there are lots of people with magical powers or special talents. They don't live hidden away or anything; they live normal lives just like you or me. And only certain people can tell who's magical and who's not. It's important for us to keep track of all the magical beings in the world."

"Why's that?" Daisuke asked, thoroughly enjoying this story.

"Well because just like normal people, some magical beings are good, and others are bad. If a person with magical powers decides they want to, rob a bank or something, there's nothing the Norms could do to stop them."

"What are Norms?"

"Norms is just a nickname Magics came up with for non-magical people. And Magics are what people with powers are called," Dark clarified.

"Ok, so Norms don't have any magic and Magics are people with magic," Daisuke repeated, slowly starting to understand. "But who keeps the Magics from doing bad stuff?"

"We have a council that does that. They're like, our government. That's were Krad–the blonde guy you saw- and Satoshi are right now, talking to the council."

"'Bout what?" Daisuke inquired.

"'Bout you."

"Me?" He pointed at himself in disbelief.

"Yes you," Dark smiled. "They have to report to the council that you were found."

"Why?"

"So that the council can find a place to hide you. You can't very well be walking around alone and unprotected with demons after you." Daisuke had to agree with that point.

"So they're going to protect me?" Daisuke asked, wide-eyed.

"They're going to put you with someone who can protect you," Dark nodded.

"Oh," Daisuke muttered and was suddenly thoughtful. "My Mom's not going to like that. She's really protective of me and all; in fact I'll bet she's already tried to attack the police officers for letting me get kidnapped." Daisuke giggled. "I can just see Mom yelling at them and Dad and Grandpa trying to calm her down."

He burst into laughter at the thought and Dark couldn't help but smile. Dark decided as he watched Daisuke laugh, that he liked him better happy. Daisuke had an innocent laugh and sweet smile; something that only a child could posses. Dark made up his mind; he would do whatever he could to make sure this kid would always be able to smile.

The phone rang, interrupting Dai's laughter, and Dark went to answer it. Daisuke quickly clambered after him. He sat on the stool next to the phone and stared at Dark as he answered.

"Hello?" Dark asked casting confused glances at Daisuke, who was just sitting and watching him.

"Dark? It's Satoshi," Satoshi's voice spoke over the phone; he sounded extremely annoyed.

"Oh, hey Sato," Dark said cheerfully. "How are things going with you and Krad?"

"Terrible," Satoshi snapped. "The damn council is 'too busy' to see us until tomorrow. They're making us wait."

"What?" Dark yelled. "That's stupid! What could be more important then this?"

"Nothing. They're just reminding us _they_ are the ones in charge and _we're_ the underlings."

"Another words they're being power-hungry jack-asses," Dark said and Daisuke burst into giggles. Dark looked at him confused. "What?"

"You said a bad word," Daisuke sniggered. Dark looked at him strangely before returning his attention back to the phone.

"Dark, who are talking to?" Satoshi demanded.

"Daisuke, he thought it was funny that I swore."

"What? Dark you idiot, don't swear in front of a little kid," Satoshi admonished.

"Why not? He thought it was funny."

"Because you're setting a bad example," Satoshi snapped. "Now listen, don't tell him anything about the Power or the magical world. We don't need him getting upset or scared."

"Heh, heh, oops," Dark laughed nervously.

"What do you mean 'oops'?" Satoshi growled, his voice becoming low and dangerous.

"I kinda already did..." Dark laughed uneasily again.

"Dark..."

"It's ok though!" Dark quickly interrupted before Sato could start yelling at him. "We talked and I explained everything and he's ok. See listen, he's fine." Dark held the phone in front of Daisuke's mouth. "Say you're fine Daisuke."

"I'm fine," Daisuke spoke into the phone.

"There, ya see, it's all good," Dark grinned.

Dark could hear Satoshi take a deep breath on the other end of the line, obviously forcing himself to calm down. "Fine," he snapped. "We'll be home sometime tomorrow, behave yourself until then Dark, or else." The phone hung up with a sharp click, making Dark flinch.

Satoshi turned to Krad after he had hung up the phone. "I don't see how you can stand him. He's such a pain sometimes."

"Come on, let's go find a hotel to stay in," Krad said, completely ignoring the blue haired boy's comment.

"Oh, right," Satoshi muttered. "I forgot that Dark's apparently good in..."

"Sato..." Krad hissed warningly.

"Well that went well," Dark sighed and hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"That the council is being stupid and they have to stay there for the night. So it's just you and me, kid, until tomorrow." They both stood in silence for a moment looking around at the house. There wasn't much to do here.

"Ya wanna watch TV or something?" Dark asked.

"Ok," Daisuke jumped up and laughed as he grabbed Dark's hand and dragged him to the living room.

* * *

_This is pointless._

_Patience._

_Why don't we just take him now? There is only one guarding him!_

_...

* * *

_

_Because there are too many wards and magical barriers on that house._

_Patience, we will strike soon._

_...

* * *

_

**A/N: And finally I update this story; took me long enough. I'm still trying to update Escaping Expectations, but I'm having some difficulties with it. Difficulties being that I lost the damn chapter!!! But I'll have that one updated soon. **

**As for this one, I realize the explanation weren't that great. No worries though because I will elaborate on them either in one or two chapters. I've also been told that people are getting annoyed with the voices and want to know who the Master is. Well to them I say this; patience. The next chapter has some clues about who the Master really is, so watch for them. Um...let's see, anything else?**

**Oh ya, the whole thing with the bone marrow getting drown. Well I'll tell you right now that I'm not a medical expert. I know for sure that when they draw bone marrow it hurts like something else and they do use a really big needle. I'm also pretty sure that you don't get anything for the pain, because ya, it hurts. So if I annoyed anyone by getting something wrong about that feel free to tell me. But do it nicely, don't yell. I hate getting yelled at.**

**Ok! Now REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**xXLi Yu JahXx- Thanks for reviewing. Read the next chapter to get some clues.**

**Seena- Can you believe that I hate mystery? It annoys me to know end, 'cause I just want to skip to the end. Oh well, a good mystery every now and then is fun. You don't let your head explode either Ms. I-have-7- stories-right-now. **

**Sheridan- So glad you liked it! Hey, you reviewed Escaping Expectations too. Awesome!!! You get so get three cookies for reviewing both my stories.**

**Amethyst Bubble- To tell ya the truth, I never saw it coming either. But hey it worked, I'm happy. Thanks.**

**BETA-READERS RULE!!!!!!!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! Please.**


	6. Chapter Six: Council

Satoshi and Krad stood outside a large building that resembled a courthouse. To anyone who hadn't seen it before, it looked like a ruined building that was about to fall down. To those who knew better, it was actually a huge white building, covered in ivory vines. The vines were a new addition because one of the newest council members specialized in controlling plants; he insisted on having them as decorations and really didn't care if anyone liked them or not. Satoshi personally thought the green things weren't that bad; they gave interest to an otherwise dull place. Even if they did make the building look as though it was falling down.

He and Krad had spent the night at a hotel and were now on their way to speak to the council. Krad was very angry at the turn of events, for which Satoshi was glad. Krad looked very dangerous and scary when he was angry; he wouldn't even have to try to intimate the council members. Satoshi smirked and led the way inside the building.

The inside was just as boring as the out. It was nothing but a large room, sparsely furnished and white. Satoshi and Krad walked to a desk were a woman sat, bored. The blue haired youth introduced himself and Krad and the receptionist told them to wait as she announced their arrival. Krad growled about being made to wait even longer and the woman hurried with her task. Satoshi smirked in satisfaction. Krad, noticing this, hit him upside the head.

"I am not a tool to scare people with," he snapped as Satoshi rubbed his blue head. Sato had enough experience with Krad to know not to say anything when he was in such a foul mood.

The receptionist came back within a few minutes. Bowing to them respectfully, she then led them down a hall to two very large doors. The doors had no decorations and stretched to the very top of the high ceiling. She knocked twice and the doors swung open. The receptionist led them inside to a completely dark room; the only light coming from the doors that they had just come though.

"The Lord Satoshi Hikari, of the Raikou Kingdom and the Master Krad Hikari, wielder of the KajiRetsu (**1**)," she announced, seemingly to no one since, there wasn't anyone to be seen. She hurriedly bowed and retreated away, the doors swinging shut after her.

Satoshi and Krad walked forward to the center of the room; or as close to the center as they could get since it was pitch black in the room, now that the doors were closed. They both managed to find their way to the silver metallic platform that was placed in the center of the room. A bar snapped shut as soon as the two were out of the way and the platform rose into the air.

"I hate this thing," Krad muttered. "Why must it go so bloody high?"

Satoshi snorted, "Krad, you have wings, you fly higher then this one on a regular basis. How can you be afraid of it?" Krad growled and Satoshi decided not to press his luck with the already annoyed blonde. "It's so that no one can walk out without the council's permission," he explained. Krad rolled his golden eyes.

The lift suddenly stopped with a slight jerk. There was a moment of stillness, in which nothing stirred. Then bright lights flashed on without warning, producing a loud bang. The lights now illuminated seven people sitting in a circle surrounding Satoshi and Krad.

"Lord Hikari, Master Hikari," a large man acknowledged them, with a slight nod of his round head. He was the leader the Council, Robert Minomi. Minomi was, in Satoshi's opinion, an overgrown slug wearing human skin. He was the type of person who would always protect himself first and others second, and then, only if it benefited him in some way. Reigning in his personal feelings for the man, Satoshi put on a polite face.

"Head Minomi," Satoshi inclined his head politely, "Thank-you for receiving us."

_Ya, after making us wait for no damn good reason,_ Krad growled to himself, somehow managing not to show his annoyance on his face.

"Lord Hikari," Minomi returned the greeting. "We were informed you had something of grave importance to discuss with us?"

Satoshi took a deep breath, preparing himself for the argument he knew was going to come. "Yes Head, we have found the new host to the Power." Silence followed his statement as the council members processed this information. Krad couldn't help but smirk; it wasn't everyday this council was shocked into silence.

"Are you certain?" Minomi demanded, once he had recovered from his shock.

Satoshi nodded, "Yes, the Master has already sent his followers to capture him."

"Who is the new host?" The platform Satoshi and Krad were currently standing on whipped them around to face the new speaker. The man who spoke was one of the two demons who sat upon the council.

"His name is Daisuke Niwa," Satoshi answered as Krad growled at the spinning platform; he hated when it did that.

"Niwa?" The platform swirled again, this time stopping them in front of a young Wiccan woman, Amy. "That is a Wiccan family, a family of thieves as well, if I'm not mistaken."

"Thieves?" The platform swirled again to the only other demon on the council, Youoni (**2**). "The host is a thief?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow at this comment; he highly doubted Daisuke was cable of thievery, even if it was in his blood.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Amy retaliated, the platform turning them to face her. "They have protected the magical artifacts of our world for generations. If not for the Niwa family, many restless souls would still be trapped within the magical items."

The platform swung as a scowling Youoni retaliated. "You can not trust thieves, no matter how helpful they are. In the end, thieves only look out for themselves."

Once again, the platform swung in a half circle. "The Niwas are one of the first magical families. One of their ancestors sat on the very first council over 500 years ago! They are by _far_ more trustworthy then most _others_ in this world." The platform swirled to Youoni as he cursed in a different language. It immediately flung back towards Amy as she shouted back, also speaking in a different language. The two kept up their shouting match as Krad and Satoshi grabbed the railing as the platform spun back and forth between the shouting pair.

Minomi banged his gavel and shouted for order. All this accomplished was for the platform to start jerking between the three of them. Krad and Satoshi were starting to get very dizzy and extremely annoyed. The shouting match continued until Krad (who was feeling slightly queasy) got fed up.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted over all the noise. Everyone instantly stopped arguing and looked at the two in surprise; they had forgotten they were even there. The platform came to a halt in front of Minomi, Satoshi looking faintly sick.

"We did not come here to listen to you argue!" Krad snapped. "Youoni, you need to let go of old grudges. Yes, demons were discriminated against _in the past_. But now we have representation and are judged fairly." Krad turned to Amy. "And you, stop being so damn prejudice! If you want to talk about past betrayals, need I remind you of the Master?" Amy looked as though she had been struck and quickly sat back down. Youoni also looked startled and sat down as well. "I don't care about your petty arguments. We came here to tell you that we've found the new host and the Master is after him. That's it. We don't want to listen to your pointless arguments."

A minute of silence passed before anyone spoke. Satoshi could barely keep himself from smirking. This is exactly why he wanted Krad to come with him; the blond could always shut these people up.

Minomi cleared his throat, looking slightly sheepish. "Yes, of course, you're right Krad. We will discuss this and inform you of our decision." He pushed a button by him and the platform began to sink lower into the darkness. The minute they were out of sight of the council members Satoshi sighed and plopped down on the platform. Krad gracefully sat next to him.

"I hate this idiot platform," Krad grumbled, glaring at it.

"You said we," Satoshi muttered with his eyes closed.

"What?"

"When you yelled at Youoni," he elaborated. "You said 'we' when you talked about demons."

Krad sighed. "I am half-demon Sato."

"I know it's just…" he trailed off.

"It's just that despite all our progress people still fear demons," Krad stated. "And that idiot Master isn't helping any."

"I hate the thought that people would hate you just because of your heritage," Satoshi grumbled. Krad raised a slender eyebrow; Satoshi was being uncharacteristically…emotional. "I mean, if they're going to hate you, they should hate you because you're an evil bastard, not because you're half-demon." Now there was the Satoshi that Krad knew.

"Ya well; it's not a perfect world and never will be." Satoshi laughed bitterly, how true were those words.

The platform suddenly jerked and began moving upwards again. Krad and Satoshi stood as they entered into the light to face the council's decision.

* * *

Daisuke was sitting on the floor crossed legged, staring up at Dark. Dark was currently trying to watch TV and ignore the ten year olds' intense gaze. This went on until Dark turned off the TV and started staring back at him. 

And thus, their great staring contest began!

The staring contest lasted about two minutes before Dark accidentally blinked. Daisuke cheered triumphantly and laughed at Dark's scowling face.

"I demand a rematch!" Dark yelled and Daisuke stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ok, I don't mind beating you again," the red head laughed. Before they could start though, the phone rang. Dark got up to go answer it and Daisuke followed.

"Hello?" Dark spoke into the phone.

A sigh was heard, then Satoshi's voice. "Dark, it's me."

"Hey Sato, what's up with you? You sound as though the world just screwed you over." Daisuke burst into giggles at Dark's swearing.

"It's the council," Satoshi explained. "They want to meet Daisuke."

"Oh," was all Dark could say.

* * *

Krad and Satoshi met Dark and Daisuke outside the hotel they were currently staying in. Satoshi told them that the council had some pressing things and would meet them tomorrow. For once though, Satoshi actually thought they were telling the truth. 

Dark was holding tightly onto Daisuke's hand. The minute they had left the house and gotten to the populated streets with all the stores, Daisuke had gone crazy. He'd kept running to store windows and pressing his face against them, admiring all the displays. More then once Dark lost sight of him and freaked out; only to have the little red-head appear next to his elbow and ask why he looked scared. After the third time this happened, Dark had grabbed Daisuke's hand and bluntly refused to let go. Daisuke still tried to wander off, but when they met Sato and Krad, he had started to behave better. He was shy around the older, more serious, boys.

Satoshi led them inside to their hotel room. They had actually rented out the entire floor, so they had plenty of room. Daisuke was given his own room with a single bed and bathroom room to stay in. Satoshi was next door to him in a similar arrangement. Dark and Krad took the room across from him, theirs had a queen sized bed and a larger bathroom then Satoshi and Daisuke's.

Daisuke was looking around his bedroom curiously when Dark came in.

"Kid?" He asked, looking around and finding no one. A soft thump and 'oof,' from under the bed drew Dark's attention. He leaned down and lifted the blankets to look under it. Daisuke was lying flat on his stomach, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Explorin'," he answered happily.

"Come on little guy," Dark laughed. "Sato wants to talk to you and you still haven't met Krad yet." He grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him out from under the bed and sat him on his feet.

"Your _boyfriend_," Daisuke teased.

"Yes, my _boyfriend_," Dark answered. Daisuke laughed and jumped on Dark's back. Dark caught him with ease and walked back to his room.

* * *

Dark bounced in to the room with the host on his back. Krad thought for a moment that was kinda cute…then stopped and scowled at such a thought. Dark effortlessly threw Daisuke onto the bed and laughed. Daisuke stuck his tongue out at him playfully. 

"No thanks, kid," Dark teased. "I'm taken." Krad and Satoshi both choked on their drinks, while Daisuke looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Damn it, Dark!" Satoshi scolded. "Don't say those kinds of things to a kid!"

"What?" Dark shrugged. "It's not like he understands it."

"That's not the point!" Satoshi snapped, but Dark just shrugged, nonchalant.

"Anyways," Krad interrupted loudly, before the two could start arguing. "I believe we have a reason for being here?" He gestured at Daisuke, who was still on the bed, looking confused.

"Right," Satoshi said, shaking himself back to reality. "Daisuke, this is Krad," Satoshi gestured at the blonde. "And if you've forgotten, I am Satoshi."

Daisuke giggled. "I know who are," he said, then turned to Krad. Daisuke scrambled to his feet and bowed politely in front of Krad. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Krad." Dark snorted and Satoshi took a quick drink of his soda to cover his smirk.

Krad's eyes narrowed. "Nice to meet you too, _Mr._ Daisuke."

"Oh, I'm not a Mr.," Daisuke smiled. "Only old people are Mr.'s." Dark laughed and even Satoshi didn't try to hide his amusement. "Or at least that's what my Dad said. Was he wrong?" Daisuke looked at Krad with innocent eyes; Krad flinched.

"Um, no, he wasn't wrong," Krad muttered. "I'm just…not old."

"Oh? I'm sorry; I thought that since you looked the most important that you were oldest." Dark looked incredulously at the little boy.

"Kid, are you saying that I don't look as important as Krad?" He demanded.

"Yes, you look more like a kid and Krad looks like a grown-up and Satoshi looks like he'd beat anyone that made him mad," Daisuke explained matter-of-factly. Satoshi was beside himself with amusement. So much so, that he -yes Satoshi- was practically on the floor with laughter. Dark and Krad's faces as Daisuke spoke were just too funny.

"Anyway," Krad said loudly, trying again to change the subject. "Back to business…" he looked at Satoshi expectantly.

"Yes, the damn council," Satoshi grumbled as Dark took a seat on the bed. Daisuke scrambled up into his lap and Dark wrapped his arms around the red head. Krad, seeing this, once again thought how cute Dark looked with Daisuke. Then, once again, shook that thought out of his head.

"So tell me what happened," Dark ordered/requested; no one ordered Satoshi to do anything. Satoshi took a deep breath and quickly recounted the happenings of the council. When he was done, Dark looked annoyed and Daisuke politely confused.

"Who is Robert Minomi?" He asked.

"Minomi is the head of the council. He's the person in charge," Dark explained. "You remember me telling you about the council right?"

"Yup, the council is the magical community's form of government. They keep the Magics and demons and witches and anyone else with special powers from doing bad stuff or from other people doing bad stuff to them." Daisuke recited perfectly and Dark nodded proudly.

"Right, and Minomi is the leader and a giant, blood sucking toad." Daisuke collapsed into laughter at Dark's words.

"So what can we expect from them tomorrow?" Krad asked Satoshi.

"They will decide Daisuke's fate," he shrugged. Daisuke stopped laughing.

"What d'ya mean by that?" The little red head asked.

"What I mean, is that the council will put you with people who can protect you. They're just going to keep you somewhere safe, that's all," Satoshi assured him. Daisuke didn't answer for a moment.

"Who would he put me with?" He finally asked. Satoshi thought it over for a moment before answering.

"Well, first off, did Dark tell you about the groups that the council controls?" Daisuke shook his head negative. "Ok, then let's start there."

When the council was first formed, over 500 years ago, many people didn't like the idea of being ruled be members of a different race. As a result, there were many attempts made on the lives of the council members. So to protect themselves, the council formed groups of fighters, of all nationalities. Each group was given its own name and swore loyalty only to the council and the council alone. There are currently four groups in existence and all of them are made up of abnormally strong, humans, witches, and demons.

The weakest of the groups is known as Suta-dasuto, which means Stardust. They have two witches a demon and Wiccan. The second strongest group is Kuro, which means black. They are three witches and a Wiccan. The third strongest group, Neshizumaru, is four demons and they are very powerful. There name literally means "to fall asleep." The last group is the strongest of them all. They are known as The Wing Masters and made of a human, a half-breed, and…. something else. Together, these four groups are the elite of the magical world.

There used to be many more groups that served the council, but years of war destroyed them until only these four were left. The council trusts everything to these groups, perhaps foolishly so, because if the groups were to ever rebel, the Council wouldn't be able to stop them and would perish. (A/N: Remember that! It's important, if the groups ever rebelled against the Council, the Council WILL NOT be able to stop them!) Of course, in all its' "infinite knowledge," the Council refuses to acknowledge the fact that could ever happen. So things stay the same and never change.

Daisuke raised his hand in the air, "Question please?" Satoshi nodded at him in amusement. "Why can't I just go home?" The three boys blinked at him and Daisuke tried to elaborate. "My Momma and Dad are really strong. They've taken really good care me, Towa too. If the council people want to protect me, why can't they send me home? Mommy and Daddy have protected me all my life and seeing as I'm ok, I say they did a pretty good job with it. So, why not just send me home?" He looked at the three with innocent eyes, making the other boys uncomfortable.

"Um, well, you see, Daisuke," Satoshi tried to explain. "It's just that, while your parents may be strong…" Satoshi found himself speechless as Daisuke looked at him.

"It's because your' Mom and Dad would be in danger," Dark stated, Dai turned to him confused. "Kid you remember that woman who tried to hurt you in the hospital?" Daisuke nodded. "Well that's the kind of person who would try to hurt your family." Dai's ruby eyes widened. "That's why we can't send you home."

"So, I'll never see Mommy or Daddy again?" He asked, tears filling his eyes.

"No, no, no," Dark quickly amended. "You'll see them again; it just won't be for a little while." Daisuke sniffed and looked down at his lap. He was quite for long while and the older boys didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly, Daisuke shook his head and looked up at them.

"So the four groups are Suta-dasuto, Kuro, Neshizumaru, and Wing Masters right?" Dai questioned, Satoshi nodded. "Ok, and Suta-dasuto is weakest, then Kuro, then Neshizumaru and Wing Masters are the strongest?" _This isn't so hard to understand_, Dai thought.

"Yes, but there isn't much difference in power between the Neshizumaru and Wing Masters. There's just enough to stop the two groups from fighting…if that makes any sense." Satoshi added as an afterthought.

"Kay," Daisuke looked thoughtful. "And you three are the Wing Masters right?" Daisuke looked at them and they all nodded.

"Wild guess here," the red head pointed at Sato, "You're human," he pointed to Krad, "You're the half-breed and Dark's the something else?" Everyone nodded. "What does that mean? Something else?" Daisuke looked at Dark.

"It means I don't know my heritage." Dark explained shortly, Daisuke didn't press it. It seemed to be a sore topic for the purple haired beauty.

"Right, so then if you three are the strongest the council has to offer, then I'm going to stay with all you, right?" Daisuke asked hopefully. The three older boys exchanged slightly nervous looks.

"Not exactly…" Dark muttered. Daisuke cocked his head at him.

"We have…disobeyed the Council numerous times," Satoshi elaborated.

"I see," Daisuke said wisely. "What's disobeyed and numb-er-sis mean?"

"It's numerous," Dark corrected. "And it means lots of times. And disobeyed means you did something without permission or did something when you were told not to."

"Oh," Daisuke smiled in comprehension. "That's why Mom always said to stop disobeying her when I was bad." Dark laughed and ruffled his red hair.

"That's right, she was telling you to be good," he laughed.

"So you three are strongest but I don't get to stay with you because you're bad?" Dai asked.

"Something like that," Dark muttered. "We're still going to try and keep you though."

"Good, because I want to stay here. I don't want to go anywhere else," Daisuke pouted cutely and curled up against Dark. Dark couldn't help it; he smiled and wrapped his arms around the little red head.

"If we have our way, you will."

* * *

**…**

**…**

_Tomorrow, the council meets tomorrow._

_They will give the host to the Neshizumaru?_

_Yes, of that, we are certain._

_Then the Neshizumaru will give the host to us?_

_Yes._

_We have won. _

_We have won.

* * *

_

**(1) KajiRetsu- Kaji means "Fire" in Japanese and Retsu means "Cold" so this basically means "Firecold." That's my penname on hehe**

**(2) Youoni- Created from the words "you" and "oni" so I guess it means "You demon." Or that's what I want it to mean anyways.**

**A/N: Hurray for me, it's done! (The chapter that is.) I'm so happy. Well, let's see…any comments about this? Um, not really. I guess if people are having a hard time understanding things then please let me know. I tried to make everything as simple as possible; after all, it is being explained to a little kid. So any questions just ask and I will answer.**

**The Master's minions seem pretty happy don't they? Pretty cocky too.**

**Ok, that's all I can think to say…so REVIEWS!!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Bye

**OMG!!! I beg for everyone's forgiveness!!! I can't believe I forgot to write responses to reviews on the last chapter!!! I was going to…but somehow, I never did. I'm so sorry. So, I'll make it up by putting the responses for chapter five here and the responses for chapter six will be at there normal place at the bottom. Once again, I apologize.**

**Firehedgehog- Glad you like. Thanks for reviewing.**

**NaruNaru.O.K. - Yay, you like! NO worries, I'll keep updating so you can keep reviewing!!!**

**Luna- OK**

**Darkandme4eva- Um…I'm pretty sure I answered these questions on Escaping Expectations. But just in case, I'll repeat myself. Um, all this stuff was revealed in…one of the last chapters, so I think it you already know what happened. Thanks for reviewing.**

**xXdark-angelXx- Both stories have been updated, and will be again soon (I hope). Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sheridan- Ya, Dai is adorable isn't he? That's what I was going for anyways. And really, Dark's not as dumb as people seem to think. He has his moments. Have another cookie!**

**Seena- Chapter 7, you kinda already knows what happens (being beta-reader and all) and Chapter 8, we will meet the Master!!! So, you only have to wait one more chapter then he's here! He even says two things in this chapter!!! Ah needles runs away screaming**

**Ok, there's the reviews for chapter 5 I never answered. The reviews for Chapter six will be at the bottom.**

**Chapter Seven: By.**

It was late by the time the four boys had finished talking. Daisuke was asleep in Dark's lap while Dark, Krad and Satoshi were trying to figure out a way to keep Daisuke with them; they weren't having much luck. It wasn't just the fact that they were the only ones who could protect the Power from the Master, but also, Daisuke was just a little boy; not a fighter. In the past, all the previous hosts had been fighters, or at least aware of magic; Daisuke knew nothing of these things. And to top it all off, he was ill with a deadly cancer. The council failed to see that Daisuke was not only the new host, but also a ten year old child, who still needed his parents. Even if the little boy tried to understand, he could never fully comprehend the seriousness of his fate.

Daisuke cried out for his parents in his sleep and Dark pulled him closer to himself.

But of course, the council wouldn't care about any of that. All they would see was power and that it was easy to use. After all, how easy is it to control a child? Especially one that has been protected all their life so that they're trusting, almost to a fault? But the council wouldn't see this, nor would they understand if anyone tried to explain. All they would see was the Power and would put him where they could get easy access to him at all times. They would put him with the Neshizumaru; four demons, four very cold hearted demons.

And there wasn't a damn thing the Wing Masters could do about it.

* * *

Dark carried Daisuke into his room and gently placed him on the bed. He took off Daisuke's shoes and pulled the covers over him; Dai stirred but didn't wake up. Dark smiled down at the little boy and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"You're getting attached," a voice said behind him. Dark didn't even have to turn to know it was Krad.

"I know, but I can't help it," he sighed. "You don't get it koi, and I don't know how to explain it to you." Krad walked forward and wrapped his arms around Dark's waist from behind him.

"Get what?" He asked quietly.

"What it's like to feel other's minds," Dark muttered. "I know when they are just faking something, when they're lying, when they're good or evil. I feel their emotions as if they were my own. And with Daisuke…" he shook his head, unable to think of the right words.

"What about him?" Krad pressed gently. "Good, bad, sad, happy?"

"Innocent," he leaned back into Krad's arms. "A true innocence, which most people lose when they start to grow up. And yet, with this innocence, he also has an understanding of things that no child should have to understand. He knows what pain is, what it's like to sit all alone and cry. He understands the concept of life and death. It's like…" words failed him again.

"It's like he has an adult's mind, but sees things with a child's eyes," Krad supplied and Dark smiled at him.

"Maybe you do understand," he nuzzled against his neck. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow's going to be hell." Krad nodded and led them back to their room.

* * *

_A man was lying on the ground covered in blood and breathing heavily. He was trying to stand up using the wall but his legs wouldn't support him. The man looked to be in a great amount of pain. Daisuke gasped, and ran to help him dropping his school stuff._

Daisuke thrashed in his bed; kicking his covers off.

_Something in Daisuke's hand started to glow. A mans voice chanting…"Let the Power be freed into another. Let the Power protect the one it loves. Let the Power never fade. Let the Power become its host. Let the Host become the Power."_

Daisuke moaned in his sleep as sweat ran down his face.

_Daisuke felt a burning sensation in his palm that grew until it felt like his hand was on fire. Daisuke let out a scream of pain and tried to move away only to find he couldn't. The light emitting from his palm glowed brighter and brighter until there was nothing but blinding white._

_Soon little host…we will meet soon…

* * *

_

Daisuke woke with a start and sat up so quickly that he lost balance and fell from the bed. Daisuke sniffed as he rubbed his head where he'd hit it. He tried to recall the dream he had been having; it had been about when the whole mess started, when the man had given him that glowley (A/N: "Glowley" is not a typo, that's just how Daisuke thinks. ) pendent thing. Daisuke took it out from under his shirt, where it hung around his neck on a simple black string.

It was slightly bigger then a quarter, about the same size as a half dollar. The little trinket had lines carved into every inch of it and was warm, but not hot. More like a comfortable warm, like sitting in front of a fire on a cold winter night while it's snowing outside. Daisuke liked the little necklace, it was soothing. It reminded him of times when he was alone or scared and someone would come and hold him. He put the necklace away and looked around his room.

It was completely dark; there wasn't even any moon light. Daisuke knew there wasn't anything bad in his room, his Mom had said so. But with everything that had happened recently, he wasn't so sure anymore. The red head stood up and looked around. He thought he heard a noise, and did something just move out of the corner of his eye? Biting his lower lip, Daisuke slowly grabbed his pillow. Making sure to always keep the wall behind him and not turn his back to the darkness, he slowly walked to the door. When he got there, he flung it open and ran out of the scary room.

Daisuke sighed in relief and looked down the hall; it wasn't any better then his room. He gulped and walked to the door across from him. He couldn't go bother Satoshi; the teenager might get mad at him. So Daisuke gently knocked on Dark's door and quietly let himself in.

* * *

Dark was curled against Krad, smiling in content. Krad leaned over and kissed him. "What are you smiling about?" Dark just shrugged and cuddled closer to his blond koibito. Krad was just about to try and go to sleep when he felt something on his leg. At first, he thought it was nothing, but the thing started to gently move up and down. Krad chuckled a little. 

"Oh, that's what you're smiling about." Dark didn't answer but instead moved his hand up farther. He leaned up and kissed Krad just as they heard a knock and the door slowly opened.

"Da…Dark?" A little voice called, sounding scared. Dark sat up and squinted at Daisuke through the dark.

"Dai?" He whispered. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Um…well…um, I had a bad dream." If not for Dark's sharp hearing, he would have missed the last part, but he heard it.

"Oh, ya did…" Dark looked at Krad pleadingly as he said this. Krad scowled and shook his head; Dark stuck out his lip in a puppy-dog pout. Krad's mouth opened and closed twice before he scowled and rolled his eyes. "Well, come one then." Dark beckoned Daisuke. He turned to Krad, smiling and mouthed a thank-you; Krad scowled.

Daisuke jumped onto the end of the bed and crawled up to Dark and Krad. He placed his pillow down and snuggled under the blankets, in between Dark and Krad. Dark couldn't help but smirk a little as Daisuke curled up into a small ball, facing Krad. The blond tried to scowl at him, but Dark could tell that it was forced; really, how could anyone resist a cute little red head, curled up comfortably under thick blankets, with a peaceful smile on his face?

Dark grinned and went to sleep. Across from him, Krad did the same, thinking that this must be why so many couples with kids didn't get along very well. The kids always interrupted.

* * *

The next morning, Satoshi walked into Dark and Krad's room to wake them up. What he saw surprised him. Daisuke was sleeping with the other two, his head resting on Krad's chest as a pillow and gripping Dark's hair tightly in his hand. All three were sound asleep and Satoshi was sorely tempted to leave them that way. 

But alas, they needed to get up. The council would meet with them today at exactly 2 pm and everyone needed to be up and about before then. Satoshi was deciding the quickest way to wake them up when he noticed a small rubber band on the floor. Where it had come from and why it was on the floor, Satoshi didn't know, nor did he really care. He picked it up and smirked evilly at Dark.

Placing the rubber band on his thumb and pulling it back with his other hand; the blue-haired boy took aim. He smirked and released the rubber missile. It hit Dark squarely in his sleeping eye. Satoshi smirked as Dark jerked awake, obviously confused. He looked down at the rubber band then caught sight of Satoshi. It took his tired mind a full three minutes to put together what had happened, but when he did, he was pissed.

"SATO!" He yelled, jumping up and attacking the other boy; or at least, he tried to jump up and attack him. A tight hold on his violet hair jerked Dark back down. He moaned and looked over to see a sleepy Daisuke holding his hair tightly. Daisuke was just starting to wake up because of all the noise, as was Krad. Satoshi was standing at the edge of the bed, silently laughing his ass off.

"Satoshi," Krad greeted, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"It's time for all of you to get up," Satoshi answered simply, Dark growled at him. "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby for breakfast." He continued, completely ignoring Dark. Satoshi spun around and walked out of the room.

"Well, come Dark," Krad snapped, getting up and stretching. "We gotta take a shower still."

"Would love to join you koi, but…" Krad looked over at Dark who was scowling at a sleeping host. "Someone has decided they like my hair as much as me." He pointed to where Daisuke was holding his hair in a death grip. The little red head had gone right back to sleep as soon as Satoshi had left. Krad smirked.

The blond demon leaned over and whispered into Daisuke's ear, "Daisuke, there's a monster under the blankets." Daisuke's eyes snapped opened and he screamed, scrambling out from under the covers. Since he was still holding Dark's hair, he pulled the older boy with him as he fell off the bed and onto the floor. Dark landed next to him and groaned at the constant pain from his hair being practically ripped from his head.

"Krrrrraaaaadddd…" Dark whined, sniffling piteously. Krad rolled his eyes and showed no sympathy; he was still annoyed about last night.

"Both of you, up. Dark in the bathroom and take a shower, Daisuke let go of Dark's hair then into your own bathroom and take a shower as well. You both have ten minutes to be ready and in the lobby, otherwise you miss breakfast." Krad glided into the bathroom and shut the door. Dark and Daisuke exchanged glances before scrambling off to do as they were told. Neither one wanted to miss breakfast after all.

* * *

Satoshi and Krad were already downstairs eating when Dark arrived, carrying a still asleep Daisuke. The little redhead had woken up just long enough to shower, change, and pounce on Dark's back before promptly falling asleep again. Dark wasn't in much better shape; if it wasn't for Daisuke riding piggy-back, he would have collapsed already. Sato and Krad sighed at them; those two were helpless in the morning. 

The smell of food, as usual, woke Dark up. He kept on poking Daisuke until the boy grabbed his fork and poked him back. Dark laughed and the two were officially awake. After a quick breakfast, Dark and Satoshi headed upstairs to prepare to meet the council. Dark grumbled all the about this and Satoshi got so annoyed at him that he almost rammed his head against the door -almost. Dark bent down to retrieve the key to his room that he had dropped, just as Satoshi went to hit him. Satoshi cursed under his breath and an oblivious Dark opened the door.

It was then that they noticed that Krad and Daisuke weren't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

Krad had actually told Satoshi that he was going out for about an hour and would meet back at the Hotel when it was time to leave. He had not told anyone else this, especially not Daisuke. So, of course, the redhead was curious as to where Krad was going when he saw him leaving the building instead of following them upstairs. He debated on whether or not to follow the blonde, since he knew he would probably get in trouble later; but, per usual, his curiosity won over his caution and Daisuke quietly went after the older boy.

* * *

Krad knew he was being followed the minute he had left the hotel. It was painfully obvious; who ever was tracking him either wanted him to know they were there, or else they were just that bad. So Krad led them away from the populated areas and turned down a deserted alleyway. He jumped silently onto the top of the wall that made the passage a dead end and waited.

* * *

Daisuke watched as Krad led them to a dark alleyway. He turned down it without hesitation, but Daisuke stopped. The last time he had been in an ally hadn't exactly gone well. Daisuke bit his lip and started debating with himself on whether or not he should follow. Common knowledge was telling him not to follow down the dark, spooky alley, but, yet again, curiosity won. Daisuke really wanted to know where Krad was going. 

So, with a determined face, and deep breath, Daisuke slowly walked into the alley.

* * *

_It's about time_, Krad growled to himself as his stalker walked around the corner. _I was getting bored._ Krad waited until the –rather small- figure came closer. He was just about to strike them down when he caught a glimpse of ruby-red hair. Krad closed his eyes and tried to calm his anger and annoyance. Really, did that little brat have no idea of the danger he was in? 

Krad jumped off the wall and landed gracefully, and silently, behind a very confused looking Daisuke. Daisuke was staring at the wall as though it would open if he looked at it long enough. Krad cleared his throat with a theatrical, "Ah hem." Daisuke's body stiffened and he wiped around so fast that he fell flat on his butt.

Daisuke sniffed, with mini teardrops forming at the sides of his eyes. He looked at up Krad, managing a hurt, angry and adorable look all at once. Krad was suddenly struck with the thought of how much Daisuke reminded him of Dark. If it wasn't for the obvious difference in hair and eye color, Krad would swear the two were brothers.

"Daisuke," Krad glared down at him. "What are you doing?" Daisuke looked away blushing.

"Um, nothing…" he muttered. Krad growled at him. "Ok, ok, I was just curious to know where you were going." Krad sighed. He had to take Daisuke back to the hotel but if he did, he wouldn't have to time to do what he was planning and knew that he wouldn't get another chance to sneak away. Krad scowled at nothing in particular but Daisuke, who had finally stood up, thought he was scowling at him. Daisuke sniffed and looked down at his feet, feeling properly ashamed.

Krad sighed in defeat. He was just going to have to take Daisuke with him. If anything happened then Krad could take care of it. He looked at the Host and saw that the boy was close to tears. He blinked; why was he so upset? Surely that fall hadn't hurt him that badly? Krad was at a loss as what to do; he didn't know how to take care of crying children. The blonde shifted, uncharacteristically nervous. He hesitantly reached out and patted Daisuke on awkwardly on the head.

Daisuke started and blinked up at him. Did Krad just pat him on the head, like he was dog? Daisuke was confused and then caught Krad's nervous stance. Daisuke smiled widely and he grabbed Krad's hand happily. Krad looked very surprised but soon hid it.

"Let's go, we don't have much time," he snapped half-heartedly. Krad led Daisuke down the streets and couldn't help but offer a very small smile.

The only person to ever have held Krad's hand was Dark; everyone else had hated and feared the dirty half-breed. That's how he grew up, a dirty half-breed. His parents had died; his father in battle, his mother during child-birth; Krad had never known love or kindness. He grew up in an orphanage, watching other kids get adopted by nice couples. No ever adopted Krad; no one wanted anything to do with a half-breed.

Even when Krad started school that reputation had followed him. By then Krad had stopped hoping that he would be accepted and started being realistic. People didn't like him, so what? Deal with it and move on. That was Krad's philosophy, and it had worked pretty well; that is, until he met Dark.

Dark had transferred to Krad's school and was instantly popular with his good looks and charismatic personality. He could have easily been the most popular kid in school and had any girl –or boy, for that matter- that he wanted. But instead he saw Krad sitting under a tree, all alone and reading a book. Without a second thought, Dark had come over and smiled so widely at Krad that the blonde was worried his face would split in half. Without warning, or a word, Dark had grabbed Krad's hand and despite all his protests, led him away.

The two had been best-friends and eventual lovers ever since then.

* * *

Shaking out of his stupor, Krad realized that he had stopped in front of the store he had been heading to. He looked down and realized Daisuke wasn't there. Krad looked around, slightly panicked. Had he really been that lost in his thoughts as to just let someone grab the Host and run off? No, Krad wasn't irresponsible like that. He looked around, now really starting to panic, when suddenly; a little voice at his shoulder spoke up. 

"What's wrong? Daisuke asked innocently. "You look scared." Krad blinked at the little boy and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the store after him. Now Krad understood why Dark had looked so ragged the other day. Daisuke was too surprised to argue.

Ten minutes later they were walking back to the hotel, Krad carrying his small purchase in one hand, and keeping a firm hold on Daisuke with the other. When they arrived at the hotel, Dark and Satoshi were standing out by the front door. Dark looked worried and Satoshi slightly angry. Daisuke smiled and yelled out to them, waving at them with his free hand. The two boys looked over and Dark ran to them.

Dark scooped Dai into the air and glared at him. "Don't you ever run off like that again!" He hissed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Daisuke smiled and apologized quietly before promising not to do that again. Dark turned to Krad and opened his mouth to start scolding him when Satoshi interrupted.

"Our ride's here," he said, pointing at a black car that had just pulled up.

"Ride?" Krad raised an eyebrow.

"The Council thought it prudent to send a car for the new Host," Satoshi mumbled and Dark rolled his eyes. "Daisuke, go up stairs and get your things, then come straight back down," Satoshi ordered and Daisuke scampered off to do what he was told. Krad followed and hid his purchase in his small suitcase before changing into something more formal, and more intimidating, then his previous outfit.

Five minutes later, the Wing Masters and new Host to the Power were on their way to the council.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the council building, Daisuke was really worried. No one had said a single word the entire way; they just sat and glared at everything. Daisuke sniffed and looked down at his lap when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Satoshi smiling reassuringly at him. Daisuke beamed at him as the car came to a stop before the building. With a deep breath Daisuke followed everyone out of the car and into the building. Their arrival was announced and they were led down a hall to a wooden door. 

They entered after knocking, and the moment the walked in, Daisuke wanted to walk right back out. Something here wasn't right, something here was very bad. Daisuke grabbed onto Dark's wrist and walked as close as he could to Dark without tripping either one of them. He was practically hiding behind the older boy when they stopped in the center of the room and a large man began to speak.

"Welcome, Wing Masters," he nodded to them.

"Head," Satoshi inclined respectfully.

"Ah, and this must be the Host," the large man looked at Daisuke, who ducked behind Dark. The man frowned and Dark gently nudged Daisuke out from behind him. "You have no reason to be afraid, little boy," the man said. "I am Robert Minomi, head of this Council."

Daisuke's eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh ya, you're the guy everyone calls an overgrown slu…" He was cut off as Dark slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sort of kid because you're so fun and kind," the purple haired boy covered quickly. Everyone in the room knew that wasn't what Daisuke was going to say, but Minomi, being the quick-witted idiot he was, didn't notice the slip and actually thought he was getting a compliment.

"Well, anyways," Minomi straightened himself importunately and spoke to Satoshi. "I would personally like to thank you on behalf of the Council for retrieving the Host of the Power and bringing them here."

Daisuke frowned, _"The Host?" "Them?" _"Um, excuse me sir," everyone looked at Daisuke when he spoke. "Um, my name sir, it's Daisuke Niwa."

"Yes, yes," Minomi waved his hand dismissively, completely ignoring the little boy. "Now Satoshi, Krad, Dark, you will of course be compensated for the time you had to watch over the Host."

Daisuke's frowned deepened; he had never frowned so much in his life. "Sir, my name is Daisuke Niwa," he repeated and was once again ignored.

"Now," Minomi continued on. "You watched over the Host a grand total of five days, correct?" Satoshi nodded his head. "Good, good." He wrote something down on a notebook in front of him. "Very well then, Wing Masters," he nodded to them all. "You may go." None of them moved. Minomi frowned. "Your job is done, Wing Masters. You may now leave; we will send you your compensation through the post." Still none of them moved. "What?"

"We wish for Daisuke to be placed with us for his own protection," Satoshi stated, very clearly and very slowly. Minomi frowned.

"Thank you, but no," he smiled. "He will be placed under the guardianship of the Neshizumaru." Satoshi opened his mouth to argue, but never got the chance. "End of discussion. Good day." Minomi pressed a button and many guards filed into the room. "Guards, please escort the Host to the room where the Neshizumaru are waiting." The guards moved forward to get Daisuke who was hiding behind Dark again.

"Head…" Satoshi tried to speak but Minomi would hear nothing of it. Dark picked up Daisuke and held him protectively. Daisuke clung to Dark, looking scared. When the guards reached out for him, he shrunk away and hid his face in Dark's shoulder. The guard hesitated; he at least didn't want to frighten the small boy.

"Mr. Dark," Minomi's voice sounded cold. "Hand the Host over now. We do not have time for your childish antics." Dark rounded on the man, radiating fury.

"Childish antics?" He hissed. "You idiot, the only child here is Daisuke and he's been acting more mature then you have! How can you give him to those heartless leeches? We are not only stronger then them, therefore better suited to protect your precious Power, but we at least care what happens to Daisuke! You can't stick a little kid with idiots who will do nothing but treat him like a tool for war!"

"I am doing what I feel is best," Minomi snarled. "The Host will be better suited with trustworthy individuals. He will be looked after and taken care of."

"What you feel is best for whom?" Krad suddenly growled. "Yourself or Daisuke?"

Minomi's eyes flashed. "Guards, take the Host to the Neshizumaru, now," he ordered.

The guards moved forward again, reaching out for Daisuke who clutched harder to Dark. Dark was about to argue some more when he caught Satoshi's eye. The blue haired teen looked defeated and he shook his head no. Dark looked at Krad, who also looked beaten, and shook his head as well.

"Don't make it any harder for Dai," Satoshi whispered to him. Dark sighed and closed his eyes. He hugged Daisuke for a brief second before pulling the young boy away from himself. Dark set Daisuke down and kneeled before him, looking him in the eye.

"It's only for a little while kiddo," Dark wasn't sure if he was lying or not; he hoped he wasn't. "We'll see you again before you know it." Daisuke's eyes filled with tears and shook his head violently.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" He shouted. "I want to stay here! I want to stay with all of you!"

Dark was on the verge of tears by now but he refused to show it. "Daisuke," he said firmly and looked the boy in the eyes again. "You have to go. Now." Daisuke's eyes welled up and tears fell freely onto his face.

Before Dark could do anything stupid, he gently, but firmly, turned Daisuke around and carefully pushed him towards the waiting guards. Daisuke only went as far as Dark had pushed him. The lead guard, sensing that the boy wasn't going to walk on his own, came forward and picked him up. He nodded at Dark, his way of saying that he would look after him. Turning around quickly and walking away with all the other guards, Dark and the others got one last look at Daisuke's face, before the doors slammed shut.

There was silence for a few seconds after they had disappeared. Then Satoshi turned to Head Minomi and spoke in a cold, deadly voice.

"Be warned, Minomi," he stated calmly. "If any harm comes to him, you will have made three, very powerful, enemies." They left, leaving a shocked, and slightly scared, Minomi behind.

Daisuke was taken to a room where four people sat waiting. They looked up as the guard entered, still carrying the red head. Daisuke turned to look at them and shivered. He was in a lot of trouble now.

And this time, no one was going to come and save him.

* * *

_We have him._

_He is ours'.

* * *

_

_You're mine.

* * *

_

**A/N: And here's a new chapter. Came out pretty quick no? Um let's see…oh, see the last line there "You're mine" that was said be the Master himself. He shall appear in the next chapter!!! Yay!!! We're finally getting to the good parts! Not much else for me to say…so let's answer reviews before I forget again. **

**Seena- Had to add the little part with his Mom and Dad, they will be making an appearance pretty soon. Master appears in next chapter. hands cookie munch on this while you wait.**

**Baby-mar-mar- You have no idea how much Dark and Dai are like brothers…**

**Only two reviews for this chapter. Oh well, at least it's better then none.**

**Hope you like this one let me know by…REVIEWING!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Master

**It's been way too long since I've updates this. I'm so sorry. I'll try to never let that happen again ok? And for all those who also read my other story, Escaping Expectations, the next chapter is halfway done so it'll be up hopefully pretty soon. Please be patient with me everyone!**

**Chapter Eight: The Master**

It had been a week since Daisuke had been left with the Neshi. (A/N: I will be calling the Neshizumaru "Neshi" as well. Neshizumaru is just too long to write/type. And yes, I am lazy.) They had taken him to what they called a "safe house." It was a lot like Dark and Krad's house, only darker. While Dark's house was white and clean, this place was painted gray, which made it seem even dirtier then it already was.

Dai had pretty much been left alone. He was given a small room with a bed and told to stay out of the way and keep quiet. Daisuke was afraid of the Neshi, so he did what he was told without question. He was allowed out of his room to use the bathroom and eat meals, but otherwise was trapped in there.

It was a good thing then, that there were so many books lying around. It gave him something to do to pass the time. Since he had nothing better to do, he would sit and read. As a result, Daisuke learned a lot about the history of the magical world and more. Even though it was hard reading, the books were all made for adults understanding, Daisuke enjoyed himself.

Since the books were for adults, there were many words Daisuke didn't know. He had worked up the courage to ask for some paper and pencil, which the Neshi had reluctantly given to him. Daisuke had started writing down all the words he didn't know. He was planning on asking Dark what they meant the next time he saw him. After all, Dark had said he would see him again soon.

Daisuke was sure it was only a matter of time before his friends came to see him.

* * *

Daisuke was in his room all alone, again. He was starting to really get depressed. He spent everyday alone, he went to sleep by himself, and woke up by himself and even if he did see anyone, it was only the Neshi, who completely ignored him. 

The Neshi had just given him his dinner in his room. When Daisuke had asked why, they had merely said to stay in his room and not make any noise. Daisuke sighed as he took the food and sat down on his bed. He liked getting out of his room, even if it was only for a few minutes and a silent meal.

Daisuke sat on his bed and lay back, putting his food on his lap. He picked up the book that he had been reading earlier and started where he left off. Daisuke picked at his food while reading and reached for his drink. He lifted the glass of milk up and sipped, still reading, and then spit it out in a spray of milk. Daisuke re-read the last entry, just to make sure he had gotten it right.

_The last great family of the days before the council is that of the Hikari. The Hikari have been one of the most powerful families for over 5000 years and is one of the first families to have shown signs of magical talent. The Hikari founded the Raikou Kingdom, which is still powerful and standing even today. The current ruler is Duke Celest. The youngest child of the Hikari line, Satoshi Hikari, is expected to take over on his 18 birthday. Satoshi is currently leader of the famous Wing Masters. _

Daisuke stopped reading and blinked in surprise. He had never known Satoshi was so important. Or that he was royalty; he acted just like everyone else, if not a little cold. He hadn't even thought he was in charge of the Wing Masters. They all seemed to jointly decide what was going to happen.

_The Wing Masters are a group of three that serves the council. The other two members are Krad Hikari and Dark Mousey. Krad Hikari is cousin to Prince Satoshi. He is also the wielder of the KajiRetsu and a half-demon. Dark Mousey's origins are unknown as is the full extent of his magical power._

What the book said about Dark and Krad was interesting as well. Daisuke had no idea what a KajiRetsu was, but he figured it must be powerful if it got mentioned. He made a note to see if any of the books in the room had information on it. What the book had said about Dark had made Daisuke sad. He knew Dark didn't know his heritage, but to see it in writing…Daisuke had the feeling that Dark wouldn't like people knowing he didn't have a heritage.

Daisuke sighed; the small passage had given him a lot to think about. The red-head put his empty tray on the floor and closed the book, hiding it under his pillow. He pulled the blankets over his head and was asleep within minutes.

This would be his last decent sleep in many days to come.

* * *

Dark was lying with his head in Krad's lap, staring at the TV but not really seeing it. His eyes were glazed over and his mind was wandering. He didn't hear Krad ask him a question or answer him when he called. Krad sighed at the dark haired beauty in his lap. Dark really missed the Host and although Krad would never admit to it, it really hurt him to see Dark so depressed. He missed the energetic pest that would smoother him with kisses and play nasty jokes on Satoshi. 

Krad wanted his Dark back.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting in the kitchen doing paper work. Krad and Dark were in the other room watching TV. Satoshi usually worked in there but had opted for the kitchen because he couldn't stand Dark's depression. As glad as he was that the kaitou wasn't pestering him, Satoshi was unnerved by the blank look of defeat reflected in Dark's eyes. It was just too strange seeing the happy-go-lucky Dark sad. 

Satoshi wanted Daisuke back and, for some ungodly reason, he wanted the annoying Dark back as well.

* * *

Dark blinked as he felt warm lips covering his own. He briefly kissed Krad back before lying back down and closing his eyes. Krad frowned at him; Dark must be really upset to not want to make-out. 

"Talk to me, koi," Krad spoke. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Dark didn't answer for awhile. "I'm thinking that I miss Dai."

"We all miss him but mopin' around isn't helping anyone," Krad muttered, absently running his hand through Dark's violet hair.

"I know that," Dark sighed. "But there was just something…familiar about him. Like I should remember him from somewhere."

"That's just your imagination," Krad muttered.

"For a while, it felt like he was my little brother," Dark smiled sadly. "And for a while, I believed he was." Krad said nothing, just continued to play with Dark's hair.

It was true though, Dark had acted exactly like an older brother to Daisuke. Teaching him things, explaining things, playing with him, watching out for him, even scolding him when he did something wrong. Somehow, Dark and Daisuke just seemed to _fit_ together, like a glove that was made especially for you hand and your hand only.

Suddenly, Dark sat up and looked over at the blonde. "His parents."

"What?"

"Daisuke's parents," Dark repeated. "They have no idea what's going on. They probably think Daisuke's dead or somethin'." Krad eyes widened slightly; he had completely forgotten about them. The last he'd heard about them was when they had first found Daisuke and the Niwa family appeared on the news, desperately searching for their only child. They had never contacted the parents because the Master might have been monitoring them and somehow managed to get to Daisuke through his family.

Before the blonde could answer though, Satoshi walked into the living room, looking slightly paler then usual.

Krad turned to him, "Satoshi, Dark just remembered that we never told Daisuke's parents what's going on. Do you think it would be safe to inform them now, just so they know that he's ok? Or would the Master still try to go after them?"

Satoshi sighed and took off his glasses. "It doesn't matter anymore if we tell them or not."

"Why?" Dark asked, slightly suspicious at Satoshi's tone of voice.

"Because…" Satoshi took a deep breath. "The Neshizumaru has betrayed the council. They handed Dai over to the Master. The Master now has the Host to the Power completely at his mercy." None of them were surprised.

"Here we go," Krad muttered under his breath.

* * *

Daisuke was woken by the leader of the Neshi, Eda, shaking him. For one glorious, sleep induced, moment, Daisuke thought that it was just another day and his mom was coming to wake him for school and none of this had ever happened but been a bad dream. 

The he opened his eyes.

Daisuke couldn't help but let a little groan escape his lips as he realized that, indeed, it was not a dream, but reality. The red-head sat up and blearily looked at Eda, confused.

"Get up," the demon leader snapped. "And get changed into something decent." Before Daisuke could say or ask anything, the demon stormed out of the room. The minute the door was shut; he flopped back down on his pillows and was almost asleep again when he heard a loud yell. "NOW!" Daisuke was so startled he fell out of bed, completely awake and scrambled to find some clean clothes.

* * *

Daisuke later found himself sitting downstairs on the couch. The Neshi had completely disappeared and the red-head was confused, to say the least. He stood up and walked around, wandering into the kitchen then back upstairs. The house was completely deserted except for him. Suddenly, Daisuke was very scared; he didn't like be all alone. It reminded him of when he was little and had to spend all that time in the hospital. He had been alone then, and he was alone again now. 

Daisuke shivered and went back to his room. He grabbed the book he had been reading earlier and went downstairs, hoping in vain that someone would be down there. Daisuke sat on the couch and held the book close to his chest. He was being dumb, Daisuke knew, but somehow, having the book with him made him feel safer. It had mentions of his friends in it, and just remembering that they cared about him made the red-head feel better.

It wasn't long before Daisuke grew tired and lay down on the couch. Why had the Neshizumaru bothered to wake him up if they weren't going anywhere? Now Dai was cranky and scared and lonely; he wished he knew what was going on. Though eventually, the boy's eyes dropped closed and his breathing evened out. Still clutching the book to his chest, Daisuke fell fast asleep.

* * *

A loud bang interrupted the red-head's nap. Daisuke sat up and blearily looked around for the source of the commotion. It was coming from the kitchen and Dai, not too smartly, got up to investigate while still half-asleep. He walked in and was amazed at what he saw. 

Two of the four Neshizumaru were collapsed on the floor, covered in blood and bruises, the other two stood over them glaring. The two on the floor were Devin and Luke. From what Dai had figured out, they were the weakest of the Neshi but still very powerful all the same. Devin had dark-bluish hair and green eyes while in contrast, Luke had sandy-blonde hair and yellowish eyes. The other two, Eda and Tane, looked like brothers with their matching muscular bodies and ink-black hair. But Eda had black eyes even darker then his hair and Tane purple eyes, like Dark's, only not nearly as beautiful.

As Tane and Eda stood over Devin and Luke, none of them noticed the sleepy red-head watching them. Tane snarled and kicked both of them in the stomach.

"So you would betray us?" Eda hissed dangerously. "All for the life of some human brat?"

"We could care less about that little twerp," Luke snapped. "It is the Power that we fear for." Daisuke cocked his head slightly to the side. _What did that mean?_

"The Power? Explain," Tane ordered.

"The Master, he will not use it, he will not protect it and cherish it as it is meant to be," Devin muttered.

"He will destroy it then blame it upon the Host. Saying that the child wasn't able to survive and the Power died with him," Luke added. Daisuke's eyes widen. _Hang on, he was going to die?_

"You lie," Eda growled. "The Master would never destroy something as great as the Power."

"You are just in denial, Eda!" Luke yelled. "Look around you. Look at what the Master has been doing! He will not use the Power; he will destroy it and any who stand in his way." Eda roared and kicked Luke hard; there was a sickening crack as Luke started to cough up blood.

"I refuse to listen to you blasphemy any longer," Eda hissed quietly. "It is time, Luke, that you stopped questioning the Master." He pointed his finger at Luke's throat and Luke's eyes widen.

"You would murder your own brother?" Luke demanded venomously.

"I have no brother," Eda answered. "No brother of mine would betray the one he swore loyalty to." Daisuke, probably for the first time in his life, ignored his curiosity about what was happening and slowly backed away from the kitchen. The second he was out of sight, Daisuke ran out the front the door. He fled away from the house and tore down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him. But he did not get far enough away before he heard a loud scream. Daisuke flinched and kept running, unaware of the tears falling from his cheeks.

* * *

Eda stared in anger at the place his brother had been just moments before. Before the final blow could be struck, Devin had grabbed him and teleported them away. It was a stupid move, teleporting yourself was hard enough, teleporting two people was nearly impossible and excruciatingly painful. 

Tane sniffed in disgust before turning to Eda. "Let's go, someone will have heard that scream." Eda just glared and followed Tane. They entered the living room, expecting to see the Host sleeping on the couch still; but they were sorely disappointed. The Host was gone, and looking at the wide open front door, the two demons cursed and fled the house in search of the Host.

* * *

Daisuke had managed to keep himself going for about three hours before finally collapsing from exhaustion. The Neshi lived in the center of a forest, which Daisuke was starting to believe, had no end. He'd been running in circles for hours and his stomach growled at him, reminding the child he hadn't eaten at all that day. Daisuke curled his knees to his chest and put his head down, trying not cry and not having much luck. 

How could someone be so cruel as to kill another person? And their brother, no less! Dark had said that most demons were cruel and unforgiving creatures, but not all. He had said that demons were just like humans, they had many types of people and values, beliefs and morals. Granted, there were more evil demons then evil people, but that was just their nature. Just like humans, demons had the potential to be good or bad; it all just depended on thousands of variables that no one could control.

It was then that Daisuke noticed something hard sticking into his stomach. Leaning back, the red-head chuckled a little as he saw that he was still caring his book. Daisuke was amused, that even after everything that had happened; he still carried the large leather bound book. Getting his second wind, Daisuke stood up and started walking. He had to find a way out of this forest and soon, he felt like he would go crazy if he didn't.

* * *

Four hours later, Daisuke was ready to give up. He was tired, hungry, lost, alone and really scared. He wanted nothing more then to sit down and go to sleep. But as much as he wanted it, the red-head pushed forward. He didn't know why, but he had the strange feeling of being followed. This feeling would only intensify when he stopped so Daisuke kept going despite his exhaustion. 

He lasted another two hours before collapsing.

When Daisuke's body finally gave out on him, he crumbled to the forest floor. Curling up into a ball, while still holding his book, Daisuke began to drift off to sleep. The feeling of being stalked grew, but Daisuke was too tired to do anything about it. So the red-head just lay still and hoped he was imaging things.

Too bad everyone knows that when you're hoping for something, you tend to get the exact opposite.

A shuffling behind him had Daisuke frozen in fear. A wet nose nuzzled and pushed at his body as Daisuke slowly turned over. He came face to face with what looked like a very large –and hungry- bear. Daisuke squeaked in fear and scrambled away, remembering too late that he wasn't supposed to run from an animal because the animal always chased after you.

The bear stood on its' hind legs and roared. Daisuke tried to get away but ended up backed into a tree. The bear charged at him and Daisuke screamed, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

A tri-colored light suddenly surrounded Daisuke. As the bear tried to attack him, the light flared up and shot towards the crazed animal. The bear howled in pain as the light surrounded it. It turned and ran off, still growling. Daisuke looked at the light, amazed. It was three colors, blue, violet and gold. As Daisuke reached out to touch it, the light glowed and wrapped itself around his hand. It was warm and friendly feeling and made Daisuke giggle.

Before Daisuke could figure out what was going on, his world went black. Strong hands caught him as he slumped forward, unconscious. Tane and Eda glared at nothing in particular. The display of raw power from such a young child, even the Host, was disturbing. The two demons hoped that their Master knew what he was doing.

* * *

When Daisuke woke up, his head was throbbing. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, but they refused to listen. Daisuke suddenly became aware of a something gently stroking his cheek. Daisuke leaned into the warm touched and sighed contentedly. He heard a soft chuckle and finally got his eyes to open. 

He was sitting in a large room, all most completely white, save for a light blue carpeting that was tinted white. Daisuke was lying in a huge bed that could easily fit at least four more people, and was covered in white silky sheets. Groaning a little as the light stung his eyes, Daisuke looked over to see who was sitting next to him.

It was a man, who looked very handsome. He had flowing brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and lying loosely on his neck. His face was somehow shiny and perfect, not a blemish of any kind anywhere. His body was well built and you could see his toned abs through his white shirt. His eyes, now there was something special about his eyes. For try as he might, Daisuke could not say what color they were. It was like every color and every shade had been mixed together. There was perfect balance between them all and no one colored over powered another. In short, his eyes were hypnotizing.

Daisuke blinked curiously up at the man, as he continued to stroke his cheek. Cocking his head slightly, Daisuke tried to speak, but couldn't. Frowning, he tried again, then again, and was becoming slightly more panicked each time he failed. The man chuckled softly at the red-head.

"Don't try to talk," he said in a deep, rich voice that was like velvet. "We had to give you a special drink and it's left your throat a little sore."

Daisuke blinked at him, _Special drink_?

As if reading his thoughts, the man smiled again. "Yes, your power was getting out of control and we had to give you something to suppress it. Don't worry; it will wear off soon enough." Daisuke nodded, still a little scared, but not as much as before. The man smiled at him again and stopped rubbing his cheek. Daisuke blinked, a little surprised that he hadn't noticed that he was still doing that. For some reason, it had just felt so…right. The red-head shook the thought from his head and looked up expectantly at the man.

Again, it seemed the handsome stranger read his thoughts. "You wish to know who I am." He stated as he walked around the huge bed to the other side. Daisuke tried to sit up but once again his body wouldn't move. He felt cold and started shivering. "My name is Damien." Damien crawled into the bed and under the covers, right next to Daisuke. It was then Daisuke realized he had nothing but his pants on, his shirt was no where to be seen. As Damien scooted closer to him, Daisuke started shaking even harder. Damien smiled a little and pulled Daisuke close to him, resting the red-head against his own muscular chest. Daisuke couldn't move his body and could do nothing to push the other away. "But others have called me Master." Daisuke froze and Damien, a.k.a. the Master, chuckled. "But don't worry little one, you are safe here, with me."

The unspoken "for now" hung heavily in the air as Daisuke was lulled into a terror filled sleep.

* * *

Eda- bow 

Tane- Seed

* * *

**A/N: Ah and the long awaited arrival of the Master is finally here. I hope I didn't go to over the top with him. I actually think I did a great job with his character, I was very proud. Some background info on his name, Damien. In the Christian religion he is the devil's son. And since I wanted everything about this guy to be evil, or at least semi-evil, I thought the name suited him. Daisuke's power also went a little crazy there too. But was it _the power_ that everyone talks about…or something else? (Insert cheesy suspense music here.) **

**Ok, no more ramblings, on to…REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Keeper of Light- Yes, bad cliffy. Did you like this one more? :p Anywho… Glad you like. As for Minomi getting beat up…well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**DNAngelLover- Glad you like as well. I've been getting a lot of new reviews lately. I'm sooo happy!!! Have a cookie!**

**Neko-Salosa- Are they really IC? I tried to make them that way, after all, who am I to mess with perfection, ay? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lillith- You appreciate all my hard work? (Makes chibi face) No one has ever said that to me before. (Sniff) I absolutely love you!!! Here, have cookie. In fact, have a whole box of cookies!!! And brownies!**

**Liliath- I'm sorry!!! I didn't think it was _that_ big of a cliffhanger. But really, how could you not see that coming, Dai being taken from Dark and the others. Ten times? You really like it that much? (Chibi face) Thank-you, oh thank-you!! (Hands three boxes of cookies and homemade brownies) For you! As for Dai being older… I've actually been considering it and I'm not sure if I will or not yet. We'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Seena58- Ah…please forgive me for updating without ya! I sent my chapter to you and everything, but I know you won't get it till Friday because you're on vacation and the whole computer time-limit thing, and I just really wanted to update this because I was so proud of myself (for once). So please forgive me? I introduced the Master that was good, right? I'm sorry.**

**SpinningAvia- I did my best to make Dai as cute as a button (weird saying) as I could in this story. As for the Master, he's just going to keep getting worse. I changed the summary slightly and I guess it worked because I'm getting more reviews and new reviewers. So, yay me! Thanks for reading E.E too. Have some… (Checks) um, all out of cookies and brownies at the moment so…have some… ah ha! Fish sticks! They yummy. **

**FallenAngel0104- Thanks for reviewing, here's your update!**

**Hikari Fubuki- Bad overgrown slug. Yup, yup, he's stupid. How he ever got put in charge… (Shakes head) What will the Wing Masters do now? Why go and rescue Dai of course! Heh (snickers) but not before making a quick stop somewhere first…heh heh…**

**Zarame- Thanks for R&R, Daisuke's parents didn't get introduced this chapter but they were mentioned. Don't worry, Emiko is going to have a nice…talk…(cough) with Minomi very soon…**

**Mergic and Tor- I read your review and laughed. You two people? Or one person with slip personality? I'm glad that you liked it, hope you "squeal like a pansy" for this chapter as well. ☺**

**RoYale- Ya, this one is kinda suspenseful isn't it? I swear, I didn't mean to make it that way, it just kinda…happened. Well, glad you like E.E. as well, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the council will not be getting blown up…anytime soon. (Whistles innocently)**

**Luna- Eek! Poor Dai! What in the world am I thinking? I should put him back with Dark and Sato and Krad before he gets hurt…right? (Whistles innocently)**

**xXdark-angelXx- Your review is appreciated, however…I can not answer what will happen to Dai. You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**NaruNaru.O.K. - Little Dai has gotten into trouble, that's what. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ivyking- Glad somebody's not giving me heat for Dark and Krad liking each other. They are all cute aren't they? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Babymar-mar- As revealed in this chapter, the Neshi are a little more…complicated then just plain old bad guys. As for Krad's little shopping spree, I'm afraid I can't tell you. I will sometime though.**

**Sheridan- Patience has paid off, here's new chapter for ya. Um… I'm all outta cookies and brownies are gone too…I gave the fish sticks away as well…so…AH! Have steak! I made it myself! And unlike vile cookies that I have to buy…grr…I make really good steak! It's my favorite! So here ya go, and enjoy chapter!!! ☺**


	9. Chapter Nine: Niwas

Quote- Inosento Kimi, written by me.

"You've seen the sky? I've never been allowed outside. Is it really as big as people say it is? Please, will you show me the sky?" Sky- Inosento Kimi

**Chapter Nine- Niwas**

Dark stood outside a large, three story house. It was nice looking with brick walls, wooden window frames and a polished wood door. It was obvious that whoever lived here had money. Taking a deep breath, Dark walked up to the shiny door and knocked. When no one answered, he knocked again.

After five minutes of knocking and waiting, Dark got annoyed. He pulled the hairpin he always carried with him out of his hair, and picked the lock to the door. Walking slowly inside, Dark's senses started prickling. Something was off. He took another cautious step inside before the floor fell out from underneath his feet.

Letting out a startled yelp, Dark used his quick reflexives to grab onto the side of the floor before he fell. Swinging himself up easily, Dark shook his head. For some reason, he had been expecting that to happen. Walking forward, every sense alert, Dark slowly made his way through the hallway. Halfway there, the ceiling opened up and dropped a smoke bomb on his head. Dark was blinded for a minute before revealing his wings and flapping them hard enough to blow the smoke away.

Continuing on, Dark came to yet another trap; this one was like a puzzle. The floors tiles would randomly fall down in a pattern. Dark stood awhile, learning the pattern, before jumping forward and skillfully making his way across the dropping floor. When he was passed, the violet-eyed boy found himself facing another door. Cautiously, Dark grasped the doorknob and opened it slowly.

He jumped back just in time before a bucket of water dropped on his head.

After entering the cozy looking home, Dark quietly shut the door and looked around. There was a short hallway that lead to some stairs going up. There were two doors, one on the left, and the other on the right. The left led to what looked like the living area. There was a living room, playroom and TV room. They all connected outside to a large balcony. The door on the right lead to the kitchen areas. There was a sparkling kitchen, a dining room, and walk in pantry. Dark assumed that the bedrooms were all upstairs.

As he walked through the house, Dark couldn't suppress a feeling of déjà vu, it was like he'd been here before. He shrugged it off though, chalking it up to the fact that this house's layout was similar to his and Krad's home. Staring around at all the pictures, he was overcome once again by guilt. There were numerous pictures of Daisuke with his family and friends. Not surprising, this was, after all, his house. Dark made his way upstairs to the bedrooms.

There were four bedrooms, two on the left, two on the right and a bathroom straight ahead. The first door lead to a room that obviously hadn't been used in awhile, probably a guest room. The next door was to a large room with a king sized bed and walk in bathroom. Dark figured it was Daisuke's parent's room. He closed the door and opened another. This lead to a smaller, but still large room that had pictures everywhere. There were newspapers scattered on the bed, all about Daisuke, along with police reports. Dark shut the door and moved on.

The last room was a medium sized space filled with color. The bed was neatly made, and the room clean, except for the occasional clothes or papers lying about. There were many drawings and paints lying on a desk by a closed window. Placed about the room were pictures of Daisuke and all of his friends. They all looked so happy in the pictures, laughing and smiling. Dark felt the annoying sense of guilt grow and hung his head in shame. He picked up a picture that nearly broke his resolve.

It was a picture of the entire family. Two middle-aged people, his mom and dad, stood behind two young boys, one smaller then the other. Next to them stood an older man who still looked like he had a lot of energy despite his age. Daisuke was smiling widely; he looked no older then a year. The other boy though, his picture was blackened out. All you could see of him was the outline. Dark flipped the picture over and read the back. "Daiki, Emiko, Kosuke, Daisuke and ----…" the boy's name was scribbled out.

Dark set the picture down and looked around the room. It looked like any other ten year olds' room, except it was a little too clean. Still, it served as yet another reminder, that Daisuke was still just a little kid. That he wasn't an adult or even a teenager yet. He was just a kid with friends and a family that loved him thrown into a dangerous, and possibly deadly, situation. And now he was unprotected, in the hands of the person who wanted him hurt most, instead of in the loving arms of his family and friends.

Dark had vowed to protect Daisuke, and he was not going to break that promise. He would find his honorary little brother and then never let him out of sight again. Was he being a little over protective? Probably, but Dark knew first hand the terror the Master could –and would- cause. No one, not even Krad or Satoshi, knew what Dark had gone through with that creature and he'd be dammed if Daisuke went through it as well.

A soft creak brought Dark out of his morbid thoughts and on alert. It had been so quiet that anyone else wouldn't have heard it, or else passed it off as the house settling. But years of fighting demons and wicked humans had taught him to never trust even the most innocent of noise. _Especially_ when you were breaking and entering into someone else's house.

Dark moved behind the door, his feet barley touching the floor, not making a single sound. He listened, straining his ears, and heard a door open then close. Dark considered for a moment of just revealing himself, but decided against it, just incase these people became violent. Pressing himself closer to the wall, he waited as the door to he was currently hiding behind was opened.

A woman entered, Dark recognized her from news report as Daisuke's mother. She was a very pretty woman; she had shoulder length brown hair and a very original looking outfit on. He eyes matched her hair and she was skinny. Dark was struck with an annoying sense of familiarity as he watched her brown eyes scan the room before allowing herself to relax. She looked around the room again, this time sadly. The woman- if Dark remembered right her name was Emiko- walked to the desk and picked up the picture he'd just been looking at.

"Oh Dai," she whispered tearfully. "First him and now you. Why can't I keep my children?" Dark cocked his head confusedly before the door opened wider and squished him. A man stepped in the room and, noticing something wrong with the door, looked behind it to see Dark.

"Who are you?" He demanded, standing ready to fight. Emiko whipped around at her husbands shout and glared at Dark. Dark held his hands up the universal "I'm unarmed" gesture.

"Calm down," Dark tried to sooth. "I don't mean you any harm."

"Who are you?" The man asked again. "What are you doing in my house?" _His_ _house_?Thought Dark, _must be Dai's dad, Kosuke was it?_

"My name is Dark and…" Dark stopped, what the hell was he supposed to say now?

"And?" Emiko prodded when it became obvious he wasn't talking.

"And…" Dark closed his mouth and opened it again. "Aw forget it, you'll find out later anyway." The two parents looked at him strangely and Dark took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes. Me and my friends work for the magical council, or at least we did, I'm sure if we still do. We kidnapped your son and took him back to mine and my boyfriend's place and looked after him for a while before the council found out and ordered us to bring him before them and we did and they said thanks for watching him but you're not needed anymore and they took Dai away form us and gave him to the Neshizumaru despite all our protest and then the Neshi turned on us and handed Daisuke over to the Master and Satoshi found out and got scary angry and started issuing orders and telling us to do things and not to worry because he had a plan and he told me to come here and explain the situation to you then bring you back to my house because that's where Satoshi is and he says he has a plan and so that's why I'm here, in your house, without permission, and I most humbly beg your forgiveness for kidnapping you son."

All this was said in thirty seconds and with only one breath. Dark was panting by the end as the Niwas blinked at him, totally confused.

"What?" Kosuke asked.

"You have my son?" Emiko asked tearfully.

"Um, had, actually," Dark muttered. "The council took him from us because they didn't trust us enough."

"Took him from you?" Emiko shouted. "Why the hell did you take him in the first place?!"

Dark took a deep breath and looked the woman in the eyes. "Your son, he's the new host to the Power."

Emiko fainted.

* * *

Satoshi looked up form his work when he heard voices coming from the hall. He figured Dark was back since it was too early for Krad to have returned. Satoshi calmly got up and walked to the front door and was met with a most amusing sight. 

Dark was carrying a woman who appeared to be passed out. Behind him stood two men, one in his mid-thirties and the other his late fifties-early sixties. The two men were speaking to Dark in threatening tones and glaring dangerously at him. Dark gulped and was trying to desperately pacify the two men.

Satoshi couldn't help a small smirk. "Dark, I thought I told you tell explain things to them, not kill them."

"I didn't kill her!" Dark shouted, annoyed at the blue-haired boy. "She fainted when I told her that Daisuke was the Host of the Power."

"Dear gods!" Screamed the old man, "I thought it was just because she'd finally found her son! But…but…Daisuke, our little Daisuke is…is…i…" The old man's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into a dead faint. Everyone stared at him in surprise and Dark turned to Kosuke, the only Niwa who hadn't passed out.

"Well?" Dark promoted.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Kosuke dismissed. "I married into this family so I have no idea what this Host and Power business is all about."

"Yes well," Satoshi spoke up, after getting himself back under control and no longer in danger of bursting out laughing, "You'll find out soon enough and I'm sure you'll pass out as well. Until then though, Dark get these two into the living room. It really isn't good for an old man's back to be lying like that on the floor."

"Well, you know a little help would be nice!" Dark yelled at him, Satoshi shrugged.

"I'm busy," he stated shortly. "Kosuke, correct?" Kosuke nodded. "Good, if you'll follow me into the kitchen I will attempt to explain what is going on." Kosuke nodded and gingerly stepped past Dark and followed Satoshi.

Ten minutes later Dark had finally gotten Emiko and Daiki settled on the couch. He collapsed against a chair panting. These people were not as light as they looked. Suddenly, a loud shout was heard from the kitchen followed by a thump.

"Dark!" Satoshi yelled.

Dark whimpered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you can all forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. It really is just filler and I needed to get the Niwa's back into the picture. My exams are this week so I won't have time to write much until they end. I wanted to update both my stuff just to hold everyone over. I also want to be really good with the whole Dai/Master scene so I'm saving that until after exams are done. So, don't expect an update for about two weeks. Um, ok, that's all from me. REVEIWS!!!**

**Xelena- Wait, don't get mad at them yet. They have reasons! Let them explain themselves before you get all angry at the Neshi. And we're not entirely sure about the being enemies with the council yet. You'll just have to wait until after Emiko gets through with them to find out.**

**Liliath- Haha, (snicker) have Damien in your dreams, heheh. Ya, I liked that whole Dark/Krad/Sato moments too. My mom yells at me when I yell too, and who says that it was the Power that Dai used? Did I say that? Hmm… I know, but it was perfect spot to end the chapter, I mean come on! Well, you're probably annoyed with chapter seeing as how it has nothing of Dai or the Master in it. Red roses? Awe thank you. Here, have lilacs, they're my absolute favorite. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tink- You're new, thank you for reviewing and reading my story, I'm glad you like. And you must not die!!! I love my reviewers way too much to let them die! So here…um, AH HA! Have a plush Dark doll. It will keep you company while waiting for updates.**

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya- Dark won't stay that way forever. Thanks for reviewing.**

**RoYale- An old balding man? Ick, no way. I particularly like his eyes as well. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Seena58- Hun, calm down. The answer is simple. Don't go to sleep until you have done everything you want to do, then sleep. Ya…poor Dai.**

**Luna- Hehe, you amuse me to no end. Ok, here's an update for you.**

**Mystic-eyes23- Yes, it was sad. I wanted people to feel for Dai and the others. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SpinningAvia- Yes, hating villains is good. And no, aside from being very touchy and very creepy, he's not a child molester. Fried rice? Um, not a big fan. I'll give it to my sister; she practically lives off the stuff! I've been refilled on cookies, so here you go! Nice big batch just for you!**

**NaruNaru.O.K.- Hurt him? Who said anything about that? Well, everyone I guess, I wonder what's going on? Hmm…**

**Neko-Salosa- It's called nice/creepy! And never fails to amuse me. Krad is kinda OOC, but I guess that's ok. Dark will get his hyperness back eventually, don't worry about him. Thanks for the compliant, glad you like.**

**Keeper of the light- A voodoo doll? I can't believe you said that. I was planning on something involving a voodoo doll later. **


	10. Chapter Ten: Too Late

**Well here's an actual update. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and helping me out, you have no idea how happy it made. I got all teary eyed at how many people reviewed. The scene you voted for will be next chapter; I'm trying to make it really good. Until, you have this chapter to confuse you! Uh…wait, I meant entertain you. So thanks again everyone, and please review? I like reviews!**

**Everyone, Keeper of Light has passed out plushies for everyone who reviewed! So say thank-you to her!**

**Quote: My step-father referring to my Mom**

**"My woman wouldn't let me watch it."**

**Chapter Ten: Too Late**

"So where did you send my koi anyways?" A voice asked quietly. Emiko was slowly coming around and confused about where she was or what was going on.

"To find some people who will hopefully be of help to us," A different voice answered the first. Emiko placed her hand to her head and sat up slowly. She was in an unfamiliar house and it took her a minute to realize it wasn't her own. She didn't know how she'd gotten here, all she could remember was some boy with purple hair telling her…

"Daisuke!" Emiko exclaimed. She stood up and started walking towards the kitchen where she heard the voices. Standing in there was the violet haired boy from earlier and another, younger boy with blue hair talking to him.

"Ya, who might that be?"

"Daisuke," Emiko demanded, the two boys turned towards her surprised. "Where the hell is my son?"

* * *

Krad walked silently down a deserted street. There was no noise or living thing for as far as the eye could see. The buildings lining the road were destroyed and fallen down, long ago abandoned by their owners. This particular place was the old headquarters from one of the Great Wars that had taken place long ago. If Krad remembered his history right, this city used to be the stronghold for the Demons side before the war came to an end. Now it was nothing but ruins of forgotten memories. 

Krad continued on down the street to the last house. It was the only one still standing. It had three stories with numerous windows and was painted solid black. It had three pointed towers, like an evil castle in a fairytale. Krad frowned at the house in disgust. He did not like this place. Half-breeds like himself had never been welcome here or anywhere for that matter.

Krad stood on the porch and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. He purposefully strode in, a stark contrast to the surrounding black in his white clothes. Krad spun around just in time to catch a knife thrown at his head. He caught it easily between his fingers and glared at the one who had thrown it at him.

"Luke," Krad stated.

"Krad," Luke answered. "What the hell do you want?"

* * *

Dark and Satoshi blinked at the women standing in the doorway to the kitchen, they hadn't heard her wake up. Emiko was glaring at them and both were sure the only reason why she hadn't attacked them yet was because they knew where Daisuke was. 

"Mrs. Niwa…" Satoshi began.

"Don't you 'Mrs. Niwa' me young man," the woman interrupted. "Where is my son?"

"Please, if you sit down I'll explain everything," Satoshi gestured to the table. Emiko glared at him before sighing and taking a seat. "Dark, go see if anyone else has woken up yet." Dark glared at him for ordering him around but did as he was told anyways. Emiko scared him a little. Satoshi busied himself with making tea. Two minutes later Dark reentered the kitchen with Daiki and Kosuke, who were looking angry and confused. When everyone had sat at the table Satoshi poured the tea before sitting down himself.

"Well," he sighed. "Unfortunately to answer your first question, Mrs. Niwa, we do not know the exact location of your son at the moment."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Daiki demanded.

"It means we don't know where he is but we know who he's with," Dark answered.

"And that would be?" Emiko snapped.

"The Master," Satoshi stated.

* * *

"I want to know where the Master is," Krad answered firmly. 

Luke snorted, "Right and I would know that how?"

"Because you serve him," the blonde half-breed snapped.

"Does it look like I serve that bastard?" Luke growled. "I am reduced to nothing because of that freak."

"Regardless, you served him at one point and your brother serves him now," Krad pointed out.

"I have no brother," Luke stated, something flashed in his eyes that Krad could not place. "And besides, what makes you think I would help you? You are not my friend or ally. You're nothing but a dirty half-breed."

"I may be a half-breed," Krad hissed. "But at least I still have my pride. Unlike you, reduced to hiding in fear."

Luke growled in anger, "Get out," he snarled.

"Not until you tell me where the Master is."

* * *

"So it is true then," Emiko sighed. "My son is the new Host." 

"Yes," Satoshi confirmed. He had just finished explaining everything that was happening and the Niwas were taking it better then he had expected.

"That stupid bastard Minomi," Kosuke muttered under his breath. Emiko and Daiki looked at him surprised, Kosuke never swore. He was always so passive and calm. But all things considered, knowing that you might never see your son again could –and did- bring out the worst in people.

"Then we must get him away from the Master," Emiko stated, looking at Satoshi and Dark. "Tell me where he is and I swear I'll go in there myself."

Satoshi smiled sadly, "As honorable as that is, we don't know where the Master is hiding. The third member of our group has gone to try and find that out."

* * *

"Then you will be here awhile," Luke grumbled. A soft groan from the other room brought there attention away from each other as Luke hurried out of the hallway they'd been standing in. Krad followed and was met with the sight of the second member of the Neshi lying on the couch. His breathing was erratic and face was scrunched up in pain. Luke bent over him and whispered something to him that Krad couldn't catch. He dipped a washcloth in a bowl of cold water by the couch and rubbed the sweat of the others' face. Krad said nothing as he watched the two interact. 

"I do not know where the Master is. You are wasting your time," Luke stated.

"But you know how to find him," Krad countered. "And that is something I need to know."

"Why? So you can go save your precious Host?"

"Yes."

"You're too late," Luke sighed. "He is already dead."

* * *

Daisuke still couldn't move. Whatever the Master had done to him wasn't going to wear off. Even the simple act of breathing brought excruciating pain. The little boy would have cried, but he didn't have enough breath to spare. All he could do was lay perfectly still and wish for a miracle.

* * *

"You lie," Krad stated. "The Master would never kill Daisuke that would destroy the Power." 

"There is more then one way to get the Power, you don't always need the Host," Luke replied.

"I know of the way you speak," Krad answered. "And we still have two days before that option is open to him. We still have time to stop him."

"Why should I care if you stop him or not? Why should I care if you save that little boy?"

* * *

"Fine, but how long do we have?" Daiki asked. 

"Two days," Dark answered. "Then the conditions will be right for the Master to perform the ritual."

"What ritual?" Kosuke asked.

"There is a ritual in the Magic world that allows one person to drain the power or magical ability of another out of their body, making them a Norm," Emiko explained to her husband.

"Yes," Satoshi confirmed. "It can also be modified to take away other things, like memories or certain abilities. We believe that is what the Master is planning."

"What do you mean?" Daiki asked.

"We think that the Master is planning to take away Daisuke's memories and his morals," Satoshi explained.

"What good would that do?" Kosuke inquired.

"Then he could start all over. Daisuke would have nothing, memories, morals; he wouldn't know what was right or wrong."

"Because those are things that are taught to you," Emiko breathed. "And if he doesn't know anything then the Master could tell him the sky was green and he would believe it."

"He wants to brainwash our son?" Kosuke demanded.

"No," Dark spoke up. "He wants to own him."

* * *

"You care," Krad stated. "If you didn't you would have never turned on him." 

Luke snorted. "You know nothing of the reasons why we turned away from him. He betrayed us first."

"How so?" Krad asked confused.

Luke glanced at him shrewdly. "This world is not all black and white, Krad. There are shades of grey mixed in everywhere. I would have thought a half-breed like you would understand such a thing better then most." Krad frowned at him before his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"He doesn't want to use the Power," Krad gasped. "He wants to destroy it."

"Exactly," Luke answered.

* * *

"Own him?" Emiko asked. "What do you mean own him?" 

"It's a personality quirk of his," Dark grumbled. "He isn't happy with simply controlling or influencing someone. He wants to own them, to have their every action be for him, their every thought of him, their every desire be for him. He wants them to be so completely under his control they would kill for him without hesitation."

"He will never have my son," Emiko spoke quietly but fiercely. "I will never let my son become like that."

"Neither will I," Dark agreed, just as fiercely. _I will kill him myself before I ever let Daisuke end up like me.

* * *

_

"But why?" Krad demanded. "Why would he want to destroy the Power when he has spent so long trying to figure out how to control it?"

"Who knows?" Luke turned back to Devin who had started breathing regularly again. "But that is why we didn't stay with him. My brother though, he is too stubborn to see the truth before his eyes."

"Tell me how to find him," Krad implored. "If not for the sake of Daisuke, then for the sake of the Power." Luke looked up at him sadly.

"I told, Krad," he whispered. "It is already too late. He is dead."

* * *

Daisuke couldn't breathe, his chest refused to move up and down anymore. His lungs refused to work and his heart was slowly stopping to beat. Daisuke's bright ruby eyes were now dim and almost colorless. His pulse was weakening and his body felt like led. He no longer felt any pain. Daisuke slowly let his eyes close as his head got all fuzzy and his vision started to blur. 

A single tear fell down his cheek as Daisuke's eyes closed all the way.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that's then end. I had so much fun writing this chapter, even though it was a filler. This basically asked more questions then answered. Like, what did Dark mean when he said "I'd kill him myself before he ends up like me." Does that mean he's going to hurt Daisuke? And what's so bad about becoming like Dark? And what's the deal with Luke and Devin? And did Daisuke really die at the end? Where is the Master and what's he really planning? And why haven't Dark and Krad had sex yet!**

**Oh wow, I'm getting dramatic. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me. Thanks a thousand plus one for all your opinions about what should happen next. You'll find out which situation I choose next chapter. I still can't believe it! I got over 20 reviews answering me! I was happy, I had no idea so many people liked my story! You all rock my socks! Thanks so much!**

**These responses to REVIEWS are for chapter nine. Thanks everyone!**

**Seena- I never sleep. I go to sleep like three in the morning on weekends and two on week nights. Then I get up at eight every day. Ya, I'm like two steps away from becoming an insomniac. There are benefits to starting school again hun, it will be fine, you'll survive.**

**Classy Raven- Ok, first question. The Power is the ultimate Power in the world. See chapter titled "Explain Please" and it gives some information. Second question- Krad would have probably glared and whished Satoshi a painful death. Third- This has yet to be revealed. Fourth- There were hints in this chapter but it hasn't been fully told yet. Fifth- Once again, you'll have to wait for the answer. Please be patient with me.**

**RoYale- Heh, ya another brother…Um, another kinda short chapter but it leads up to the good stuff. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Babymar-mar- Dark whimpered because Kosuke fainted. Carrying Emiko and Daiki to the couch to lie down was exhausting. Then all of a sudden he thinks he's done and Kosuke fainted. So he's all like, "No…" And that's why he whimpered.**

**Forevercrazy18- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**Kitsune no takai- Dark's Daisuke's brother? Really since when? How'd that happen? How'd I'd miss it such an important plot point? I think I need to go find out if that's true or not. The S must have slipped that in without telling me.**

**Keeper of the Light- Ya, that little voodoo scene is going to be amusing. If I ever get there that is. I can't tell you yet what happened to Dark, but I can tell you it has nothing to do with Robotics. I can't write sci-fi as well as I can write fantasy. GASP! NO WAKE UP! Don't pass out! You have to be all right! Here! Have three cups of pure sugar then you'll be fine!**

**Neko-Salsa- Everyone seemed to enjoy the whole fainting Niwas thing. I'm glad you found it funny. Ya, I'm trying with the whole grammar thing, but hey, no one's perfect. Hopefully this chapter is better.**

**Kitsunelover3333- Glad you like. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lord Scribbles- I'm glad you thought it was funny. That was what I was going for, the funny. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lady Alexiel- Ya, he does seem that way doesn't he? And Daisuke's situation didn't improve much in this chapter. Oh, I hope he's all right.**

**Liliath- Nope, and very little Dai in this chapter as well. And no Damien. But glad you found it funny, I was trying to make it amusing. And yes, little hints about Dark, everyone seems to think he's Dai's brother now. Hmm… Oh yes, Daisuke's little abilities. There's an interesting question. Anyways, glad you like the flowers. Sorry about you and your Dad yelling. I despise my father. The next Dai/Master scene I write is going to be dedicated to you. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya- There is a reason behind that photo but it will take a while to explain things. Hope you like this chapter as well!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Don’t Steal My Innocence

**Before we start the chapter, I want to clear something up. I think some people misunderstood me at the beginning of last chapter. When Emiko was just starting to wake up, she heard someone say, "So where did you send my Koi anyways?"**

**The person saying this was Dark and he was asking Satoshi where he had sent Krad. Koi is short for "koibito" the Japanese term meaning "lover." I'm sorry if I confused anyone.**

**Chapter Eleven: Don't Steal My Innocence **

Krad ran to his and Dark's house as fast as he could. The blonde had thrown caution to the wind and flew most of the way there. They had to step up their plans, before it was too late. Everything they were going to do was dependent on the fact that they still had two days to do it, but if what Luke said was true…

Krad slammed the door shut after walking inside. He stalked to the kitchen and was surprised to see others besides Dark and Satoshi there. He had thought that Sato was just going to tell the Niwas, not bring them here. Oh well, he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Krad," Satoshi stood up, "I was not expecting you back so soon."

"Ya, well," Krad grumbled, "We have a problem." Satoshi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A problem?" A brown haired woman stood up and took a step towards Krad. "Is it my son? Is Daisuke ok?" She asked tearfully.

"No," Krad said shortly and gestured for Dark and Satoshi to step into the hall with him as the woman dissolved into angry tears.

"What's going on Krad?" Satoshi asked. "What did Luke and Devin have to say?"

"Devin was passed out the entire time, I don't think he even knows I was there," Krad answered. "As for Luke, him and I had a very…strange conversation."

"Meaning what?" Dark demanded.

"He said that the Master never planned on controlling Daisuke or the Power," Krad explained. "He believed that he was going to destroy it and Dai. That is why he and Devin betrayed him, because the Master turned on them first."

"Shit," Satoshi cursed, his mind already working on new ways to save Daisuke. "How does he plan on doing it, Krad?"

"According to Luke, he's going to use the method as if he was draining the Power from Daisuke," Krad explained. "The only difference is he isn't going to wait the two days."

"And the ritual is so picky that if he doesn't do everything to the letter then it won't work," Dark sighed. "He really is going to try killing him. But why? He's been searching for how to control the Power for so long. Why should he destroy it now that he has it within his grasps?"

"That doesn't matter," Satoshi decided. "We'll figure that out after we get Daisuke back. For now…" Satoshi glanced at the kitchen where he could see the Niwas sitting together, holding each other for comfort. "For now we step up plans." Dark couldn't help but smirk a little as Satoshi changed into "leader-mode" right before their eyes. "I wasn't originally planning to do this, but we have no choice now," Satoshi began and beckoned the two older boys to follow him back into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Niwa," Satoshi addressed her politely. "Something has happened that requires us to move up our plans to rescue your son. I need to ask you, how much do you know about the internal politics of our government?"

Emiko snorted. "I know that it's gone to hell ever since that fool Minomi took over," she answered. "Why?"

"When we get Dai back -and we will get him back- the council is still going to place him somewhere else. In other words, they won't let us protect Daisuke; they'll probably try and give him over to one of the remaining groups. Because of this, we have to find a way to allow Daisuke to remain in our protection."

"You're asking if I know any loop holes?" Emiko asked.

"Yes," Satoshi confirmed.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Emiko glanced at her father. "There might be one way."

* * *

This scene is dedicated to someone; you know who you are

* * *

Damien walked slowly behind his minions as they carried the unconscious host down a long hall. The palace he resided in was huge with many winding corridors; it was a virtual maze if you didn't know where you were going. Just one of the many defenses of his castle.

His minions were nothing but low-class demons. They had brains smaller then peas. None of the demons could think for themselves and couldn't speak. That was why Damien used them now; he wanted none of his higher-class servants to know where he was going or what he was doing. They wouldn't approve at all.

They entered a large room with dais in the very center. The dais was big enough to lay two full-grown people on it side by side and still have room left over. Damien ordered the demons to place the host upon the altar and then told them to finish making the preparations for the ritual. As they scurried to do their master's bidding, Damien walked up to where the host lay.

Daisuke's eyes were barely open to slits, but the little boy still managed a weak-hearted glare at him. Damien smiled; most would have fully succumbed to the potion by now. This host was quite stubborn, either that or he had his own personal magic aside from the Power the he was drawing on. Probably healing magic, but that didn't matter right now. It would be gone soon enough.

Damien stepped forward and gently caressed the Host's cheek. He smiled as the little boy tried in vain to turn his head away. Damien removed his hand before looking Daisuke up and down. The boy was small, his pale skin smooth and soft; the picture of innocence. An innocence he planned to take away.

He gently traced a hand up and down Daisuke's chest making the boy shiver. Slowly, he began undoing the buttons of the Host's shirt, one by one making sure to touch as much skin as possible as he removed the unwanted garment. Daisuke had tears in his eyes and the Master relished in his pain.

After removing his shirt, the Master tossed it away and smiled down at Daisuke, speaking for the first time.

"This particular version of this ritual has never been done before," he explained while lazily running his hand up and down Daisuke's chest. The boy tried to wiggle away but the potion only allowed him to twitch. "Not because it's dangerous, actually it's safer then the more common version, which I'm sure the Wing Masters are certain I plan to perform. No, this version has never been used on a Host to the Power because there has been no Host worthy of it.

"You see, little Daisuke, in order for this to work properly, the sacrifice has to be pure, untainted. Until now, all previous Hosts have been warriors or lovers. Tainted be either the kill or the act of sex. But you…you are not like your predecessors. There has never been a host like you." With that Damien began to remove Daisuke's pants and underwear, leaving him naked and helpless before the perverted man. Daisuke was crying freely now, terrified of what was happening. The Master smiled and leaned over him. He stuck his tongue out and gently licked away Daisuke's tears.

"Do not cry, little Host," Damien whispered. "It will all be over soon."

Daisuke closed his eyes and silently wept.

* * *

Emiko had been taken back home to retrieve some things she said she needed. When she'd gotten back, she and Daiki had shut themselves in the room Daisuke had slept in and strictly forbid anyone to bother them. Kosuke had left with Dark and Krad to get the ingredients Krad said he needed to break into the Master's castle. Luke had told him how to do it and they needed to be ready to move as soon as Emiko and Daiki were done with whatever they were doing.

Krad led the way down many empty streets to the stores he knew to be hidden close by. Dark and Kosuke followed him, alert and wary. Dark knew what kind of creatures lurked in the shadows of the abandoned buildings and had no desire to come across them. Kosuke, on the other hand, didn't know what was watching them but could sense enough to know that whatever it was wasn't good. Only Krad walked without fear because he was a demon. It didn't matter to these creature whether he was a half-breed or not, all that mattered was he had demon blood and they did not attack those with demon blood.

As the three turned a corner they were met with a dead end. Krad gestured to Dark to watch their backs while stepping up to the wall and pulling out a knife. He held his wrist up and drove the knife into his vane, creating a shallow cut. Kosuke exclaimed for him to stop but Krad ignored him as lifted his wrist to the wall. Using his blood, and deepening the cut when necessary, Krad drew a circle on the wall with a cross inside of it. The wall shuddered then faded away.

Krad stepped though followed by Dark and an amazed looking Kosuke. They had entered another street much like the one they'd just left. It was as dark, dirty and nasty feeling as the other street, but this one was full of activity. There were shops lining the road, close enough together to accommodate everyone, but far enough apart so that they weren't touching.

Krad turned to Kosuke who had started at the wall reappearing. "This place is known to very few humans and your kind are _not_ welcome here. Stay close to Dark and myself, don't ever let us get out of your sight and Don't. Touch. Anything. Got it?" Kosuke nodded, he was a little annoyed at being treated like he was his sons' age but didn't comment as they walked down the alley-type street.

Kosuke now understood why Krad had warned him. All the shops, as far as he could tell, sold some sort of human body part. There was even a stand with human heads on display, the owners face still contorted in pain long after they were dead. Kosuke also noticed the hungry looks he was getting from the demons "shopping." Dark and Krad were getting looks too but not as much. Kosuke gulped and walked closer to Dark so that they were side by side.

"What is this place?" He whispered. The ally was unusually quiet for somewhere that was supposed to be like a market.

"It's kinda like a demon market," Dark answered with a shrug. "Since demons can't go out and kill humans without getting the council after them, higher-class demons started these places up. The higher demons hired low-life thugs to go out and kill humans but bring their bodies back intact. The also hire out to vengeful humans who don't mind killing their own kind."

"So this is like a supermarket?" Kosuke demanded. "An all you can eat human buffet?"

"No, the buffet's in another town," Krad answered and Kosuke looked disgusted. "Don't be so quick to judge," Krad continued. "Humans have the exact same thing."

"Yup, and it's just as fun as this place, I assure you," Dark mocked sarcastically.

Kosuke shook his head and didn't answer. This was too much for him. His wife having magic and being a thief he could understand and deal with, he could even accept that his son was Host to a great Power that many people would kill for. Those things he could protect his family from if they ever got into trouble, he had some semblance of control at least…but this. A market for demons that sold humans to _eat_? And humans had their own market where they sold demons? Kosuke shuddered and he reverently hoped it wasn't to eat them as well.

Krad stopped in front of a particular nasty looking store. It displayed human heads of people who could be no older then nineteen (when they were alive) and other body parts held in jars or lined up on a table to be looked at. Kosuke was shocked to see a sign advertising complete human "sets" inside. He briefly wondered what that meant, then decided he didn't want to know.

It apparently didn't matter if he wanted know or not. As Krad led them inside they were met by the most atrocious smell. It was of dead bodies and rotting corpse. Kosuke eyes widen in horror and he understood what "complete sets" meant. There were bodies of all type laying out in display, just like a super market. The female adults we to the left and the male adults right next to them, the teenager girls were in the far left corner with the male teenagers next to them as well. Then there were the children. Kids, both boys and girls, who were no older than his own son lay to the right of him.

Kosuke found his legs wouldn't move as he caught sight of one small child that had spiky red hair, just like his Daisuke. Would this be how they found him? His dead body stripped naked and displayed for the whole world to see? Not a single mark on his body so that it simply looked like he was sleeping and not truly dead?

A hand gripped his sleeve and Kosuke turned, startled, to look into Dark's sad eyes. Dark silently pulled Kosuke after him and followed Krad to the back of the store. Krad walked confidently passed the demons that were trading things for human bodies. Aside from an annoyed glance, the demons left them alone and let them pass. Krad pushed open a door and Kosuke was relieved to see that there were no dead bodies in this room and that the smell had faded somewhat.

There was what looked like a cross between a lizard, a snake and a man sitting behind a desk. He had green scaly skin and a snake like black tongue. His hands were webbed and his head pointed. His eyes were pure black and slitted, much like a cats. He was writing in some book but stopped when he heard them come in. Glancing up he frowned at Krad, glared at Dark and looked truly surprised to see Kosuke standing there.

The lizard-man stood up and walked around his desk. "Greetings, half-breed," he hissed on a very soft voice. "What brings you hear to my humble establishment?"

"Business," Krad stated and threw a bag at the lizard-man who caught it. "Why else would I come here?"

The lizard man hissed appreciatively as he opened the bag. "What is it that you are looking for?"

Krad's eyes harden and his voice got slightly colder, other than that there was no indication that he was very upset with his request. "I need the head of a child and the heart of an adult, both human and both in good condition."

The lizard man either didn't hear or choose to ignore Krad's tone of voice as he walked back behind his desk. He tapped a sheet of paper and hissed something. Writing sprang up on the paper and he handed it to Krad.

"Fill these out," he ordered, handing Krad the paper, "And give them back to me. I'll go and get you your items. Is there a particular kind you would like?" Krad was about to say he didn't care when Dark leaned to him and whispered in his ear. He discreetly glanced at Kosuke and Krad nodded.

"Anything will do, just nothing with red hair or eyes," Krad said.

The lizard hissed again and nodded. He left the room to get their "purchases." Krad filled out the papers he had been given then pulled out the knife he had earlier. He re-cut his wrist and signed the paper in blood. By the time he was finished the lizard man was back. He had put their items in a bag so that they couldn't be seen. Krad handed him the papers and took the bag. They nodded at each other before Krad turned and quickly walked out. Dark pulled Kosuke after him quickly, trying to distract the older man from looking at the bodies.

As soon as they arrived at the wall Krad stepped through followed by Dark and Kosuke. When they were safely on the other side of the wall, Kosuke dashed to a corner and lost everything he'd eaten that day. Dark and Krad let him be, they had had the same reaction when they'd first seen this place.

When Kosuke had finished, he slowly walked back to the two. Krad was holding Dark tightly and Dark looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. Kosuke waited for the purple haired boy to collect himself before stepping forward. Dark nodded his thanks and Kosuke returned the gesture.

"So why did we come?" Kosuke asked. "And why did we have to buy…that." He pointed at the bag in disgust.

Krad sighed. "One of the demons who used to serve the Master told me how to get to his castle. You have to sacrifice a human head and heart."

"Why?" Kosuke wondered.

"Because most of the creatures that serve the Master are twisted demons who despise humans. The theory is, that humans wouldn't have the stomach to sacrifice another human," Dark explained.

"It's actually supposed to be a live human sacrifice, but there are loop holes," Krad added.

"Thank God," Kosuke shook his head. "Such disgusting cruelty and my son's caught in the middle of it."

* * *

The three men trod into the house and practically collapsed onto the couch. Satoshi sighed and decided to make himself useful. He picked the bag Krad had been carrying and, not knowing what to do with it, stuck it in the freezer. Really, he had no idea what to do with human body parts.

As Satoshi walked back into the living room and sat down, a door opened upstairs. Emiko and Daiki walked in, looking exhausted. Kosuke was at his wife's side in a second and helped her to a chair to sit down. She scowled lightly at him but was happy to be off her feet anyways. Satoshi also stood up and politely offered his chair to Daiki, who sat down gratefully.

"So how'd it go?" Satoshi asked as he poured everyone tea that was sitting on the table.

"Exhausting as it was," Emiko smiled. "It worked, all we need is something that belongs to him and we'll be done."

"What did you do?" Dark asked.

Emiko held up a cloth doll that reeked of magic. Dark took it and looked closer, realizing that it looked exactly like Minomi. The purple haired boy smiled and glanced at the woman.

"A voodoo doll?" He teased. "How original."

"Aren't those illegal?" Krad asked, taking the doll from Dark.

"They are for everyone but the Niwas," Daiki explained. "Ya see, we had an ancestor who served on the first council 500 years ago. He made a law that no one knew about that still in effect today."

"And that law would be…" Dark gestured for him to continue.

"A very helpful one," Emiko grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Am I a depressing writer? I feel bad for being so mean to Daisuke. And all that icky stuff with the "human marketplace." I feel bad for writing it…oh well. So, the questions to ask now…_What_ is Emiko doing with a voodoo doll, Did the Master _really_ rape Daisuke, and When the heck are they going to go save him? And _still_ no sex between Dark and Krad; I'm getting annoyed with that. **

**I've been on a writing spree lately, ask my beta-readers. I keep sending them more and more chapters but they've both been really cool about it and haven't yelled at me for being so demanding. I've also put a bio up (finally) and it has some info about my two stories and soon to be third. Power and Escaping Expectations will both be ending in about two to three chapters, maybe a little more. But ya, almost done. So anyways on to REVIEWS!**

**Classy Raven- Hey…you reviewed twice. Cool. Um, as fun as it would be for Dark and the others to adopt Dai, it can't happen. Dai does have parents who are both alive and kicking…so sorry. And the whole "Koi" thing, see the A/N at the beginning of that chapter. Sorry for confusing you. As for what the Master is, it's never been said. Thanks for reviewing…twice )**

**Kute Anime Kitty- Can't tell you yet about Dark and Dai being brothers or not. It should be revealed next chapter, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Babymar-mar- I promise, Dai isn't going to die. No worries there.**

**Koji-626- Glad you like. Ya know, it's hard please anyone with the length of chapters and what-not. Some people like them short and yell at me because they're too long, others complain because they're too short. So really, I just make them how long they need to be to get everything that's supposed to be done, done.**

**Kitsunelover3333- Don't worry, Dai isn't going to die. There's going to be a sequel after all…**

**Luna- Ok )**

**Classy Raven- You reviewed again. Wow, you rock. Ok, first question, Luke is one of the Neshi who turned on the Master. 2) Haven't said how Krad and Luke know each other. 3) Luke's brother is Eda, the leader of the Neshi who still follows the Master. 4) Already answered the Koi thing. No worries, Daisuke isn't going to die, promise.**

**Lord Scribbles- No Dai will live. I never noticed how much like InuYasha that is like. And I'm particularly found of them too. ) Hmm…a good guess, but not true. Because didn't I say the boy in the picture was older the Daisuke? So he had to have been with his parents when Daisuke was born so that the picture could be taken, you following me? Feel free to keep guessing, I love to know what everyone is thinking.**

**Ok, I'm pretty sure I missed some reviewers. I'm really sorry if I did but the reviews for this chapter were all messed up because of my author note. If you reviewed to that, then fanfiction wouldn't let you review to the chapter without logging out. Sorry for the trouble. If I missed you, tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: We're In

**Yay, another chapter! Not much to say here…so I'll stop wasting your time.**

**Quote: A writer is both their harshest critic, and most loyal fan.**

**Chapter Twelve: We're In.**

Robert Minomi was sitting behind his overly large desk pretending to be busy. The truth was, though he had a meeting with someone for something, he didn't really know who with or cared, and wanted to look important. If he was bent over his desk looking like he was doing paper work then everyone thought him more important and a hard worker.

Now, don't get him wrong. Minomi really was a hard worker when the situation called for it. Like that business with the Host, what was name? Daskue? Dieskey? Oh well, it didn't matter, he was gone now. It really had been an unfortunate turn of events, losing the Host and all. But it wasn't catastrophic and those Wing Masters were just over reacting about the whole situation. How was he supposed to know his most trusted group would betray them? Really, no one had seen it coming.

There was a knock on the door and the voice of assistant floated to him. "Sir, your meeting has arrived." Hmm, was it just him, or did she seem a little…giggly? Oh well, no time to worry about that now. Now was the time to pacify some rebellious people.

(A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for interrupting this story, but I'm getting annoyed. I guess people don't like reading A/N before the chapter because I'm still getting questions about "Koi" and Daisuke being "brothers." They're not. "Koi" is Krad. "Koi" means lover in Japanese. For a full explanation, please see A/N for chapter 11, right before the chapter begins. Thank you. Now back to the good stuff!)

"Send them in…please," he called back. He really needed to learn that girl's name.

The door opened and three hooded figures walked in. Minomi frowned and was sure to keep his hand near the button to call security that sat on his desk.

"Welcome," Minomi greeted pleasantly. "How may I help you fine people today?"

"Is it not polite to stand when you greet someone, Head?" One the figures asked. They sounded like a women. Before he could continue to debate this fact, he found himself on his feet and bowing politely. _What the hell? Since when did I start bowing to people? This is unacceptable!_ Minomi decided it must have just been an instinctive reaction, his mother had always told him he should do that.

"Of course, my apologies for being rude," he quickly covered. "Please, take a seat. And perhaps you would like to remove your cloaks? Surely it must be warm for you?" The figures sat but did not remove their cloaks; they did not even acknowledge he had spoken of them.

"We have come to discuss a matter of citizenship with you," this time, it was the figure on the left who answered. He was definitely a male and sounded vaguely familiar. Minomi shook it off; he couldn't be someone important enough to remember if all he wanted was to speak of citizenship.

"Of course," Minomi replied, taking his seat again. Wait a second, he was already sitting down. When the hell did that happen? "And what may this matter be?" He had probably just sat down on instinct as well; his mother was an excellent teacher.

"It is for a family of four that wish to move," the woman replied.

"Ah, desiring to come and join this wonderful nation of ours?" Minomi smiled.

"Not at all," it was the final figure who spoke this time. Definitely a male, and sounded kinda old as well. "They wish to leave it." Those words had Minomi stumped, who would want to leave his superb rule?

"Leave to where, may I ask?"

"Raikou Kingdom," Minomi stiffened. He had nothing against the kingdom personally; it was more the way it was run that he disliked. It was run by the royal family and they were announced the next to take the thrown at birth. There was absolutely no way to get more power then the ruling family in that kingdom and that was something Minomi did not like.

"Of course," he answered. Was it just him, or were those three shaking a little. "Let me get the papers." He stood up and walked over to the cabinet, grabbing out the correct paperwork. While his back was turned, he didn't notice the figures glance at each other or that two of them nodded.

"Ah, here they are," Minomi walked and sat back down behind his desk. "Just have the family fill these out and send them back and we'll finish everything up." _In a couple years_, he added silently. Minomi would be dammed it he was giving up his people to another kingdom.

The figure he had pegged as a woman reached out and took the papers. She took the pen that Minomi offered her with a small nod of thanks. _Wait! Why did he just give her a pen? She hadn't even asked for one?_ The cloaked woman filled out the forms quickly, all the while, Minomi wondering why they were doing this here and why he wasn't kicking them out. She was done about ten minutes later.

"Well, now that that's done," the woman commented, putting the pen down, "We won't need to send it in. You can just sign it and we'll be on our way."

"Of course," Minomi smile and took the pen. _What! No, not of course! This was bad! Why wasn't his hand obeying his body!_ Before he could stop himself, Minomi signed the papers and passed them the woman.

"Excellent," the younger male smiled.

"Will…will that be all?" Minomi asked in a strained voice.

"Actually there is one more thing we would like you to do," he continued. "Please, will you sign these resignation forms, giving up you position as Head of this Council." He placed the papers on his desk, already filled out, just in need of a signature.

"Of course, I will pleased," he answered with a huge smile. _No! No, he would _not_ be pleased! What was going on? Why couldn't he control himself!_ The papers were signed and the figure took them back.

"I believe that was all we needed," the figure spoke to his companions. "You may release him now, Daiki." Suddenly, Minomi was on his feet.

"How dare you!" He screamed. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done to me?"

The figures removed their cloaks and smiled wickedly at him. There were two people he didn't know and Satoshi Hikari, prince of the Raikou Kingdom.

"Why, what ever do you mean, Head-I mean, Minomi?" Satoshi asked pleasantly. "You signed the papers yourself. We did nothing."

"That is a lie! I would never have done that if I was in control of my own body! What did you do?" He yelled.

"We placed a voodoo spell on you," Emiko answered happily. Daiki held the doll up he was holding and moved its arms while muttering under his breath. Minomi suddenly found himself moving without his permission, mimicking the doll's movements.

"This…this is illegal! I will have you all arrested for this!" He threatened.

"Empty threat," Emiko smiled. "You can't arrest a Niwa for using voodoo magic."

"Voodoo-ism was outlawed by the first council, I can arrest whomever I want and that signature is forged!" He countered smugly.

"You don't listen well, do you?" Emiko replied. "Even my son would have picked up on things by now and he's only ten years old. I said you can't arrest a _Niwa_ for voodoo magic."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He snapped.

"The Niwa that sat on the first council wrote a loophole in that law," Satoshi explained. "It said that voodoo magic was forbidden to all except his own bloodline. If they thought it was prudent to cast a voodoo spell, they may. Of course, it was said in much more eloquent words, but that's the basic gist of it." Minomi sputtered indignantly.

"That…that may be," he began. "But that is still a forged signature. Anything that is signed under the influence of any type of magic is considered void."

"That is true," Satoshi agreed. "But can you prove it? Voodoo magic leaves behind so small a magical trace that it will be gone by the time you or anyone else searches for it. There will be no proof of your claim and no one will believe you. You are far less popular then you think." Minomi sputtered angrily. How could this be happening? This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to be loved and honored and people should just be begging him to be their Head of Council. What had gone wrong?

"Why?" He ground out.

"I did say that you'd regret it," Satoshi answered, "Taking Daisuke away from us."

"The Host?"

"My son," Emiko snapped. "Not some stupid tool to be used to get you more power."

"Just be grateful that I let you live, Minomi," Satoshi stated coolly. "If you weren't so pathetic, I would have killed you long ago. I will be sending this resignation to every paper I know, so I suggest you start writing your farewell speech, you're through." The three left silently and Minomi fell into his chair, completely helpless to do anything.

He had been beaten by a fifteen year old prince.

* * *

"Oh, this is going to be so gross, this is _so going to be gross_," Dark chanted as he hopped up and down in place. 

"What are you complaining about?" Krad snapped. "I'm the one who's going to be doing the hard stuff!"

"Ya, I'm just the one who gets to cut up the head!" Dark yelled. "And heart!"

"And I'm the one giving up my blood, so shut up!" Krad yelled back, he was in a very bad mood.

"I'm sorry, Krad," Dark sighed. "You know I would do it in a second if I could." Dark wrapped his arms around Krad's waist and nuzzled his neck. Krad stopped preparing and turned to his koi.

"I know, I'm sorry for yelling," Krad sighed. "When this is all over, we're going to have to go out and do something special."

Dark smiled and kissed Krad. "I think I like the sound of that," he smiled. Krad smiled and kissed Dark. The two were soon lost completely in each and didn't hear the voices right next to them.

"Damn it," Satoshi muttered. "I can't leave those two alone for a minute."

"Are they dating?" Emiko asked.

Satoshi snorted. "They may as well be married with the way they act sometimes."

"I think we should let them be for a while," Kosuke suggested.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time," Satoshi bent down and picked up a rock from the ground. He took aim and chucked it at Dark's head, hitting him dead on. Dark yelped and pulled away from Krad.

"Satoshi!" He shouted. The blue haired boy shrugged; Oh no, Dark was upset with him, how would he _ever_ survive?

* * *

After Dark had finished trying (and failing) to attack Satoshi, Krad forced him to sit down. He told him to sit in one spot and not question him. Then Krad turned to Kosuke and ordered him not to let Dark up. Dark had started shouting and started getting up but Krad wouldn't allow it. He cast a freezing spell and froze Dark to the ground. The purple haired boy had glared evilly at Krad, but he ignored it and went to talk to Satoshi. 

Satoshi, for his part, was leaning against a tree that was far away from Dark. Though he was trying to look perfectly calm, Krad could see that he was breathing heavier then usual and his face was slightly flushed. Krad smirked; those two were impossibly stubborn sometimes.

"Hey," Krad greeted. "It's pathetic really, not being able to outrun him." Satoshi glared at him. "Though, he does have a high stamina, and you are kinda weak."

Satoshi's glare increased. "He only has a high stamina because you keep him up all night."

"Yup," Krad nodded. "I trained him well, he's almost able to keep up with me now."

"That is way too much information," Satoshi shook his head, looking slightly sick. Krad chuckled at his discomfort and reached into his pocket.

"Here, I got this for you a while back," Krad handed him the nicely wrapped gift.

Satoshi took it and looked it over. "What for?"

"Your birthday," Krad answered. "I had to get it ahead of time since I knew I wouldn't have time now."

"What are you talking about? It's not my birth…" Satoshi trailed off as he mentally counted the days in his head. His birthday was actually yesterday.

"Huh," he muttered. "I forgot." Satoshi looked at the present in his hands and slowly opened it. It was a small necklace with of a black cross; much like the one Krad wore in his hair. "Um…Thanks Krad." Satoshi murmured uncertainly. He never knew what to say when someone got him a gift. "It's…nice." He hoped that was the right thing to say.

Krad snorted, "Nice, he says." He shook his blonde head. "There's another one just like it that I'm going to keep. I'll give it to you later."

"All right," Sato agreed uncertainly. "Thanks for the gift."

"Whatever," Krad shrugged, walking away. "Thought you could use it after getting chased by Dark." Satoshi punched him in the arm and placed the necklace in his pocket.

"KRAD!" Dark's voice shouted. "Unfreeze me now! My ass feels like it's about to fall off!"

"Now there's an amusing mental image," Satoshi mused. "Dark with no butt. Let's leave him there and see what happens." Krad shook his head and didn't answer.

* * *

Krad, Dark, Satoshi and Kosuke stood before what looked like an empty field. It was bare and desolate with no traces of life for miles. They all had dark colored clothes on and stood side by side. In front of them were the human head and heart they had bought. Krad stepped forward, a knife in his hand and held up his wrists. While he chanted something only he could understand, Dark walked forward, also carrying a knife, and picked up the human head. He looked at it and visibly squirmed in disgust before raising his knife and stabbing it into the head. 

As he did this Krad cut his left wrist, then quickly cut his right. He used his blood to paint strange lines on his face then turned to the three others and did the same thing. Once everyone's face was painted, Dark removed the knife from the human head and placed it back on the ground. Satoshi stepped forward and took Dark's knife. He lifted the human heart and stabbed it then put it back onto the ground, next to the head. Krad chanted something again and laid down his knife and Dark's next to the human body parts. There was a screeching sound and bright flash before everything went silent again.

Krad sighed and sat down. The human head and heart had disappeared with the light. The others looked confused and joined him.

"What now?" Satoshi asked.

"We wait," Krad shrugged. "See if out offering is accepted."

"What was all that about?" Kosuke inquired. "I mean, why did you stab the dead body parts?"

"The original ritual requires you to kill the human as part of your offering," Krad explained. "But the offering is technically only the head and heart, the rest of the body is thrown away. So by stabbing the head and heart, we are imitating killing a human."

"We wanted to get as close to the original ritual as possible," Dark continued, Krad had already told him all this. "And that meant stabbing some dead body parts."

"That still doesn't make sense," Kosuke countered. "How would they know if we killed them or faked it?"

"That flash of light we saw," Krad said. "When it's an actual offering it will only take the head and heart of the dead human, leaving the rest of the body behind. Then, whoever checks the offerings, they look at the head and heart for stab wounds. If there are none, they know it's fake. So we had no choice but to stab them." Kosuke nodded, feeling a bit nauseated. Thank goodness his wife and father-in-law had been too tired from their voodoo spell to be able to come with them.

"What about Krad painting his blood on us?" Kosuke ventured, feeling the sticky substance on his cheeks.

"Demon blood," Krad shrugged. "It gives you all the sent of being half-breeds and most of the creatures here see with their nose."

"Ya, their eyes get ripped out when they're born," Dark added. Kosuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"How long until we know if we were accepted?" Satoshi asked.

"Not long," Krad commented.

"How will we know if it worked?" Dark wondered.

"Turn around," Krad ordered and Dark did so. It was a good thing he was sitting down or else he would have fallen. Right where the field had been, a huge castle like place now stood. It looked exactly like a castle out of medieval times, only bigger and darker. It even came with a drawbridge, which was currently being lowered for them.

"Answers my question," Dark muttered.

"We're in," Satoshi nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. Nothing really interesting this chapter, I guess it's just a filler. I'm drawing it out to torture you all. On the plus side, Minomi's gone and Krad gave Satoshi a present! I know, they were both sooo OOC in that scene…but, well…I just couldn't resist! I'm sorry, forgive me.**

**Next chapter should be more interesting, I hope. And, knowing me, it will end in a cliffhanger. Oh well…REVIEWS!**

**Kitsunelover3333- Yay, you like! Yay, you review! Hehe…glad you like.**

**Chrnoskitty- I'm the one writing it? Is that bad? Um, sorry, no sex between those two at the moment. Though they did get some vague make-out scenes, was that good?**

**Neko-Salosa- Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**RoYale- Oops, aren't I supposed to answer your questions, not ask them for you? Heh… Yes, updates good…the faster the better, right?**

**DarkSapphireDragon- Thanks for reading, I'm honored you'd spend that long reading. Daisuke _should_ make an appearance next chapter, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Dimonyo-anghel- Yes, sad humans. Krad had to sign it in blood so that he couldn't go back on it. And he also couldn't turn around and say that he never bought the stuff, because they have his blood, not just his signature. Does that make sense? AS for the law, it was explained in this chapter, the whole, Niwas can use voodoo magic if they want.**

**Kute Anime Kitty- thanks for reviewing. I'll see about the whole head-cutting of thing, but I won't promise anything.**

**SpinningAvia- Break is next chapter so you won't have to wait too much longer. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Liliath- Hehe…glad you liked that scene. Did _that_ really happen to Daisuke? We may never know… Thanks for all of your reviews! You are totally cool! Please enjoy this till the end.**

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya- Yes, poor Dai. He must be saved! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Classy Raven- You know what, I think I should just tell people to forget that whole "Koi" thing all together. I've confused so many people with it. No, Daisuke can't die, if he did, then the sequel would be kinda…pointless.**

**Lord Scribbles- Pedophile…heh, ya that's my Master all right… I'm glad you liked the market place scene. I loved/hated it as well and had so much fun making my friends read it. They gave me the funniest looks. OMG, you have got to stop reading my mind. It's starting to get freaky. At one point I did plan on making them brothers, but after debating it some I decided against it. Because of certain facts about the Master that have yet to be said, he really couldn't be Dai's brother. But excellent guess! You get so get twenty-two cookies for such a great guess!**

**Seena- Hey, do like Gravitation?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Final Fight

**This is the second to last chapter of Power. Like I said everyone, it's almost done.**

**Quote: Denial is a beautiful thing, but it always make reality that much more painful when you finally face it.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Final Fight**

Daisuke hurt all over. His body was covered in blood and cuts. None of the wounds were deep enough to be fatal; the purpose of them was not to kill, but to bleed. They were bleeding him until there was nothing left.

And it hurt.

Daisuke opened his eyes and was dismayed to see _Him_ still standing there, watching. He tried to glare at him, he really did, but Daisuke was just too tired to do anything but lay still. Even the simple act of breathing hurt him. Daisuke didn't understand why was this happening. Why did this…this…_thing_ keeping torturing him? The red-head had a very high tolerance for pain, after all, who wouldn't after growing up with cancer? And yet, as he lay, tied up to some weird altar, he couldn't help but cry. Everything was so wrong. All the little boy wanted was to go home and hide under his bed. But that wouldn't happen, he could feel himself slipping away…to were, he didn't know.

And it still hurt.

* * *

Dark had taken the lead and was confidently leading the way through the maze like halls. To anyone who didn't know where they were going, this place would be impossible to navigate. But Dark knew, he knew how to get from point A to point B. There was a trick to these halls, a trick that very few people knew. You had to _tell_ the halls where you wanted to go. You couldn't just wander around and expect to end up somewhere. Nope, if you did that, you'd end up walking lost until you died of starvation and thirst.

Of course, the others didn't know this trick. It was only Dark who knew how to get where. They followed him willing, believing completely in his abilities; even Satoshi didn't doubt the purple haired boy's determination. So they followed him, and ran as fast as they could. All the while, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

How long had he'd been there? It felt like days but was probably only a few hours. Daisuke didn't cry anymore, he had nothing left to cry. Where once there was a happy, energetic little boy, now there was a fading child; slowly slipping away from the world around him. There was only one thing keeping him tethered to reality.

It still hurt.

* * *

A door appeared up ahead in front of the four men. Their pace slowed until they came to a stop right before it.

"This is it," Dark stated, "The door to the ritual room. They'll be here."

"Fine," Satoshi looked at the three of them. "Krad, I want you to take care of the Master's followers. Kosuke, you are going to go straight to Daisuke and I'll be covering you. Dark," Satoshi looked into Dark's eyes and nodded. "Get the Master." They all nodded and braced themselves as Dark walked to the door. When everyone signaled they were ready, he grabbed the large brass knob and pushed it open.

* * *

Daisuke felt something strange through the pain. He didn't know what it was or where it was coming from. All he could tell was that it was comforting. It was welcomed after all the pain he was still feeling. Daisuke reached out and tried to grab onto the feeling, tried to hold it tight. He managed to grasp it and hold on. For one glorious moment, Daisuke's pain was gone. Then the feeling shifted.

And it hurt. _Bad.

* * *

_

The four stepped into a dimly lit chamber. The room was big enough to fit a small house inside and was lit by torches adorning the wall. Columns were placed in rows the entire length of the room and decorated with graphic pictures of torture and death. Right in the center of the room was an altar. It was directly underneath a hole in the ceiling and bathed in a reddish type of moonlight.

Tied to this altar was Daisuke.

The four froze, horrified at the sight before them. Daisuke was covered in his own red blood and tied down so tightly there his hands and ankles were blue from lack of circulation. He was stripped bare and barely breathing. Standing over him was none other then the Master. The four trembled with fury as they saw that he was _smiling_.

"Well, I was wondering when you would show up," Damien smirked. "The Wing Masters…and who is this? A human? An average one at that, nothing more then a Norm."

"What…" Kosuke hissed, his rage barely kept in check. "What have you done to my son?"

"Son?" Damien smiled wider. "Well, that explains that. As for your question, Norm, it is quiet obvious what I'm doing, to anyone who cares to look close."

"Satoshi?" Dark asked quietly. He didn't understand this anymore then Kosuke. Usually when this ritual was preformed the person's body had to be unmarked and they had to be a perfect health or you'd run the risk of damaging the power you were trying to take.

Satoshi's eyes were trained hard on Daisuke's unconscious form. He suddenly blinked at looked at them all, in shock and fear.

"Daisuke is innocent," Satoshi breathed. "He hasn't been tainted with an act of sin." Krad and Kosuke looked at him confused but Dark's eyes widen in fear. He turned back to the Master and before anyone could stop him, Dark launched himself at the so-called man.

* * *

The pain had gotten worse. He now desperately wished he had never grabbed at that feeling. Whatever it was, it was making its way through every inch of his body. He could feel down in his very bones, invading him, assaulting his senses with cold pain. It was slowly consuming him.

The pain grew ten-fold.

* * *

"Dark!" Krad shouted after the purpled haired boy. But Dark ignored him and attacked the Master with a furious passion. Satoshi shouted at Kosuke to get Daisuke and drew two knives that seemed to appear out of no where. The two took off towards the altar and Krad made to follow, but two blasts of energy got in his way.

Krad snapped his attention to his left then his right. Tane and Eda had finally decided to make an appearance. Krad growled at them and raised his hand, summoning his own energy.

Here's where the fun began.

* * *

Satoshi had drawn his knives and was currently hacking away at the Master's minions that kept coming at them. He could use his magic, he knew, but Satoshi felt it was better not to for awhile. Dark and Krad excelled at magical fighting while Satoshi was better with weapons. He didn't have much magic to begin with, and once it was gone, that was it. He would need at least a days rest to get it back. No, it was definitely wiser to wait until he absolutely needed it before drawing on his magical abilities.

At the moment, he didn't need them. The low-class demons were pathetically weak. The only reason Satoshi was having trouble with them was because there were so many. They were like ants, swarming at him in droves. Kosuke was trying to fight them, but the older man had no experiences with this type of bloody fighting. It was up to Satoshi to protect them both.

The blue haired youth struck down another enemy and risked a glance around at his friends. Krad had his hands full with the two Neshi who had appeared and Dark and the Master were nowhere to be seen. This didn't worry Satoshi all that much, he knew Dark could take care of himself and if not…well, it was own fault for running off. Satoshi growled in annoyance as more lower-class demons appeared and jumped at him and Kosuke.

This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

Krad dodged another attack from Tane only to be hit in the arm by Eda's attack. These two worked very well together, almost in perfect sync. Krad was holding his own against them, but knew that he was wearing down. He couldn't beat them both at once, may one on one, but not two on one. He needed some backup, but Dark had disappeared with the Master and Satoshi was too weak to fight these two, even if he didn't already have his hands full. Krad was on his own for this fight. But that didn't mean he was going to lose.

The blond half-breed revealed his wings and took to the air, shooting weak energy balls at the two full-blooded demons. He was trying to lure them together so he could use his ace, his greatest skill. Krad didn't like using the KajiRetsu but this was an emergency. Once Eda and Tane were close enough together he would strike. Though, something happened that he had not counted on and messed up his plans a little bit.

Tane and Eda both had wings as well.

* * *

Dark had chased the Master out of the ritual room and down many winding halls. He wasn't worried about getting lost; he knew this castle just as well as Damien did. They finally stopped playing cat and mouse as a window appeared up ahead and Damien jumped out of it. Dark followed without hesitation, relying on his wings to stop him from falling.

The two were hovering about a hundred feet above the ground. Dark lazily flapping his wings to stay afloat, but Damien, well, he just hovered. How he hovered, seemingly without any help, Dark didn't know or care. He was trembling with fury as he glared hatefully at Damien, who just smirked and glared back. Before anyone could blink, Dark was racing forward and the two had begun fighting.

Dark punched and kicked while trying to dodge his enemy's attacks. Damien moved gracefully, as if he was dancing and not fighting. This went on for a while, before Dark finally realized something was wrong and pulled back. It seemed that no matter how hard he hit Damien, the other didn't even flinch. Dark was panting slightly, a light sheen of sweat covering his face, but the Master simply looked bored, as if they hadn't just been fighting.

"Oh, finished already, Dark?" Damien teased. Dark glared at the man.

"What's going on?" He demanded, something was simply not right.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" The Master smirked. "I believe we are fighting."

"No, I'm fighting," Dark snapped. "You're just…hovering." Damien smiled a wicked smile.

"Very well, Dark," he grinned. "If you want me to fight, then I shall fight." Damien shot forward and swung his fist at Dark's face. The purple haired boy didn't even have time to flinch before the fist connected with his lip. Dark was sent hurtling into the wall of the castle, his body making a sickening crunch as it connected with the cold stone.

"Ow…" Dark gasped, as he barely managed to keep himself in the air. "That hurt."

"Yes, it looked like it did," Damien was hovering before him, smirking. His hand shot out and grabbed him around the throat.

* * *

Satoshi was not happy. Actually, he was beyond not happy, he was pissed. The blue haired boy was starting to get tired as numerous lower level demons kept attacking them. Kosuke was standing behind him, so that they were back to back, and wasn't in much better shape. It was really infuriating for them both to be stopped by such low life creatures. But despite the creatures' weakness, their numbers were just too great and were slowly wearing them both down.

For any one that they killed, three more appeared to take its place. They weren't getting any closer Daisuke and the longer they took; the worse things would go for the little red-head. With a mighty yell, Kosuke was suddenly springing away from Satoshi and towards the enemy. Satoshi blinked at the older man, looks like he had found his second wind. Shrugging, Satoshi decided it was time for him to find his as well. He narrowed his eyes and leapt head first into the fight.

* * *

It was only a minor set back. Krad could still beat these two, even if he had lost his advantage. Tane and Eda both had wings of solid black streaked with blood red. The black representing their non-existent hearts and the red their desire for blood. Although Krad loathed admitting it, the two made a very formidable pair. If they were fighting one on one, Krad would be able to win, but when they were fighting two on one…

Krad was losing strength a little too fast for his comfort. If this kept up, he wouldn't have enough power to release the KajiRetsu and that would definitely be a bad thing. Things were not looking good for the blonde half-breed and he was just contemplating a way to beat at least one of them, when helped arrived in the most unexpected manner.

* * *

Everything still hurt, but beyond that was something else. The pain was slowly starting to fade. Whatever had entered his body was till there, Daisuke was certain of that, but…it didn't hurt as much anymore. His body was slowly starting to get used to the foreign presence and slowly, it was starting to accept. The more it accepted it, the less it hurt.

The pain was slowly fading away.

* * *

Krad couldn't believe his eyes. One minute he was fighting against Tane and Eda, the next…Luke and Devin were fighting against Tane and Eda. Krad blinked in confusion as the five landed on the floor, Luke and Devin standing before Krad in an almost protective way. Tane and Eda looked as though they were about to explode with rage as they glared at the two younger demons.

"Luke, what are you…" Krad began but he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Don't get any ideas, half-breed," Luke snapped. "We're not here to help you or your stupid friends. We came only to protect the Power and stop our brethren from making a mistake. Nothing more."

"You have put up a valiant fight, half-breed," Devin said in a soft voice. "But now it is time for you to let us take over. This battle is personal." He smirked a little. "Besides, your friends are in need of your assistance." Krad looked over and saw that Satoshi and Kosuke could really use some help. Higher class demons had started appearing and though Satoshi was strong, he couldn't protect Kosuke and fight at the same time.

"You sure you guys know what you're doing?" Krad asked cautiously.

"We know better then you," Luke snapped. Krad glared.

"Fine, just don't go teleporting two people at once though," he smirked. Luke and Devin flinched slightly, annoyed at the reminder of their past mistake. Having gotten the last word in, Krad turned and ran towards his cousin.

Luke turned to his older brother. "Hello Eda," he stated.

Eda glared at him. "This is your final betrayal, Luke," he hissed. "You will not walk away from this fight alive."

"Neither will you, brother," Luke answered, his eyes narrowing. "Let's fight." The four former allies launched themselves at each other without another word.

* * *

Dark's eye sight was starting to get fuzzy as the Master tightened his grip on his neck. He was trying to get air into his longs and not having much luck. Dark swore, that if he lived though this then he would never taken breathing for granted again.

Damien smirked at him, "What ever is the matter, Dark? You look positively blue." Dark's face was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

Dark summoned up the strength to glare at Damien. With a little difficulty, he managed to spit in his face. Damien growled and jumped back, releasing his choke hold so he could wipe his face. Dark gulped in some needed air.

"That was disgusting," Damien scolded, Dark rolled his eyes.

"Ya think?" Dark snapped while trying not to cough.

Damien frowned at him. "Now Dark, I thought I had taught you better then that."

Dark growled at him, "Taught? You didn't teach me anything other then how to be cruel and how to kill."

"Two lessons you never fully did grasp," Damien answered. "Now your brother…" Dark roared and summoned up a powerful energy ball, flinging it at Damien. Damien quickly dodged it, only receiving a small singe on his clothes.

"Don't talk about my brother," he hissed.

"Oh but why not?" Damien smirked. "You two got along so well."

"Ya until you went and killed him!" Dark screamed and started to attack Damien again with renewed fury.

"He was too disobedient," Damien shrugged as he dodged all of Dark's attacks. "I had no choice."

"You tortured him to death, right in front of me!" Dark cried.

"Oh, is that why you ran away from me?" Damien asked, nonchalant. "Because I made you watch your brother die?" He blocked Dark's fist then swung his own at him. Dark was sent flying back, but not as hard as last time. He managed to right himself quick enough.

"I don't see why you care so much," Damien continued. "You two weren't even related by blood. You just happen to grow up together, you weren't real brothers."

"It doesn't matter," Dark snapped. "It was real to me. I loved him, and he loved me. That's all that mattered; blood had nothing to do with it."

"Hmm, so that is why you are so attached to his younger brother," Damien mused. Dark stopped right before he was about to attack.

"What?"

Damien smiled at him. "Oh come now, Dark," he shook his head. "You don't really think it a coincidence that the Host seems so familiar to you. That you get strange feelings of déjà vu when you're with the Niwas?" He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Think Dark; think about your brother and that Host."

Dark's eyes glazed over thoughtfully. He thought about the boy he had grown up with, the only person he had loved until he met Krad. His brother, maybe not by birth or blood, but definitely by love. They would have done anything for each other; they _had_ done anything for each other. When Damien had murdered him, a piece of Dark had died as well. But what was he talking about? Was there a connection between Daigo and Daisuke?

Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks falling from the sky and landing on his head. Dark gasped as he realized what Damien was blabbering about. His brother, Daigo, was a Niwa. It all made sense now. Dark had entered Daigo's mind many times growing up, trying to figure out how to use his magic. Daigo had no memories of his child, but instead he had impression and those impressions and rubbed off on Dark. That was why the Niwas felt so familiar, why it had felt like he had been to their home before and why he had subconsciously known to watch for traps when he was there.

The picture he had found in Daisuke's room, the picture of the Niwa family but with a person scratched out of it. That person was Daigo. It explained so much, why Dark was so protective of Daisuke, it was because Daigo had been protective of his little brother before the Master got hold of him. Before the Master had kidnapped him and stolen his memories.

Daigo was Daisuke's big brother.

"Is that why you kidnapped him?" Dark asked, his voice far away, "Because you knew that Dai was going to be the next Host?"

"No," Damien answered. He did not elaborate.

"No?" Dark hissed. "Then why? Why did you take him from his home! Why did you take me from mine! Why us! Why me and Daigo! What did we have that was so damn special!"

Blinded by rage and not waiting for an answer, Dark summoned all the energy he could muster. His violet eyes started glowing bright silver as energy gathered in between his hands. Damien's eye widened in shock as he saw what was going n. Dark meant to finish him in one blow. Well, he couldn't have that, now could he?

Damien began to summon his own energy and called upon his own magic to fight for him. For a minute the two did nothing but gather their power and prepare to strike. Then, as one, they released their magic and launched it at the other. The two blasts met halfway in the air before exploding with a tremendous crash.

* * *

It had taken some time, but eventually Krad and Satoshi had managed to clear a path to the altar that Daisuke was tied on. Kosuke wasted no time in running up the stone steps and untying his son. He had tears falling down his cheeks as he lifted his cold body into his arms. Krad and Satoshi came up behind him, their opponents finally defeated. Krad slipped off his long white trench coat and wrapped it around Daisuke's naked body.

The red head stirred a little and gently opened his eyes. He blinked once then smiled before falling fast asleep. Kosuke and the others smiled and allowed themselves a deep breath of relief. A loud crash interrupted their moment though and Krad's head shot up, realizing he didn't know where Dark was.

Without a word, Krad was gone and racing down hallways, desperately trying to find his purpled haired koi. (A/N: "Koi" means "lover.")

* * *

He felt warmth, it was gentle and comforting. All of the pain had gone, there was nothing left of it. There wasn't even anything to show that it had once been there. He felt someone pick him up then something was wrapped around his body. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked, before closing them again. The pain was all gone.

Daisuke smiled.

* * *

**A/N: All right everyone, second to last chapter is done. Next chapter will end it all. If there's any questions or things you'd like to see before I post the last one the PLEASE TELL ME! I don't want to end the story with little plot holes hanging around. If you also want me to elaborate on some point, then just say I will be more the happy to do it.**

**I really don't have too much to say on this chapter. I wasn't really happy with the fighting scenes this time 'round. I wanted Krad and Satoshi to have more action, but I guess this worked out. Did you all get the thing about Daigo and Daisuke being brothers? Because Daigo and Daisuke are _real_ brothers by blood, and Daigo and Dark are brothers just because they love each other and grew up together.**

**I guess that's it, now on to REVIEWS!**

**Fildar- Well here's another update to entertain you! Glad you liked, thanks for reviewing**

**Seena58- Well I was just wondering because that "tra la la la" thing you keep humming is sung in those. I mean, the main guy is a singer and that's like in one of his songs. I was just curious. Minomi is old. He's fat and bald, so you decide how old he really is. I know, that was gross, but it was oddly amusing to write. It was actually the S who had me write it.**

**Darkandme4eva- Yes, lots of people thought it was gross as well. I thought it was. Yes, but Krad is strong, he could take it. I'm so glad you like the Dark/Krad pairing, that's awesome. Can't wait to see your fic when it's up. As for E.E., well I'll get back to it soon. I decided that I would finish this one first because it was easier to. So now that it's just about done, I'm going to head back to E.E. I'll try and update that by next weekend. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Neko-Salosa- Oh come one…I'm not that bad with cliffies am I? Thanks for reviewing.**

**SpinningAvia- Yay, no more Minomi, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rekkaboziegirl- Wha…I'm sorry. I thought it was fun, drawing it out like that. Well, here's an update that doesn't draw everything out. I'm sorry…**

**Classy Raven- Damien doesn't need any other reason to attack Daisuke. He's just twisted and creepy. But he's gone now, so everything is good! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Luna- Ok. I hope you review the last chapter; I would love to know what you say when there's nothing more to continue because the story is over.**

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya- I liked that particular rule. Though, it was obvious that it was a written in plot device. Thanks for reviewing!**

**DarkSapphireDragon- Glad you liked that then. I was kinda worried about making Krad like that, but it turned out ok. Everyone liked Dark's reaction to it. That was kinda gross… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Golden-flame4- Glad you like, whether or not Dai was raped wont be said until the sequel, so sorry. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Liliath- Why does everyone think that I'm going to end my chapters in cliffhangers? I'm not that bad with it them…am I? Confusion is very fun for me, I enjoy making people confused. All right, you can't think that about Daisuke. At least until the sequel, because I don't plan on revealing that until the sequel. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dimnoyo-anghel- Krad said that Sato needed the cross because…how do I explain it? Like if someone was just picking on you and you needed a hug afterwards. That was what Krad meant when he said that Sato needed it after getting chased by Dark. Makes sense now? And no, Krad kept the other cross; he said he'd give it to Satoshi later when he decided he wanted Sato to have it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lord Scribbles- I'm sorry! You're the third person to yell at me for that cliffhanger. I didn't even think it was that bad…I had lots of fun writing from Minomi's POV, I've never tried something like that before and was very pleased with how it turned out. Heh, yes, our Krad did give our little Satoshi a plot device…but we won't go there now. I don't think the demons have quiet grasped the use technology yet. They prefer magic. (blinks) Um, oh ok, no more sugar for you… Wow, did that really happen? That's awesome, how strange. (blink) That made no sense to me. All of your guesses were the total best. I enjoyed reading them sooo much! But, as was revealed in this chapter, Daigo was Daisuke's brother before the Master tortured him to death, right in front of Dark. How sad. Thanks so much for all your reviews, it's been so fun.**

**Kute Anime Kitty- Yes, buh-by Minomi! Thanks for reviewing!**

**All for now, don't forget to drop me a review!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Good Bye

**A/N: This is it! The last chapter! I guess everyone was expecting a more action packed one, but you'll be disappointed if that's they case. This one is to just calm everyone down and give a nice peaceful ending. I recommend you all read the author note at the bottom, it has some information you might care about.**

**Quote: (Mine)**

**To be profound is not always to be true.**

**And last, THANK YOU SEENA58 AND AMETHYST BUBBLE! THEY ARE THE BEST BETA-READERS IN THE WORLD! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR HELPIN ME!**

**All right, now on with the show.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Good Bye**

A soft beeping noise woke Daisuke up slowly. It's constant beep, beep, beep, was both oddly calming and extremely annoying. He sighed and opened his ruby eyes, leaving the peaceful world of dreams. Daisuke was met with a white ceiling and bright room. He blinked in confusion and sat up, glancing around confusedly.

"Finally up are you?" A voice to his left chuckled. "We were starting to think you weren't ever going to wake up."

"Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Well ya, who else would it be?" Dark teased playfully. Daisuke grinned and looked around. Both he and Dark were in their own private hospital room. Only their beds were in the room along with some chairs. Dark had a large bandaged on his cheek and his hands were wrapped up in white wrapping. Daisuke looked at himself and saw that he was a lot worse off then Dark. His entire body was covered in white bindings except for a small part on his left arm where an IV was pumping nutrients into his system.

"What's going, Dark?" Daisuke asked after checking everything over.

Dark looked at him a little sadly. "Well, we've been here for about a month."

Daisuke looked at him strangely. "I can understand why I'm here, after everything that happened and all, but what happened to you?"

Dark suddenly looked sheepish. "Uh well…Damien said a few things that got me pretty upset and I kinda…went overboard."

"You mean you lost your temper and couldn't control your magic?" Daisuke teased.

Dark glared at him, "Ya, ya, shut up."

"What about everyone else? Are they ok?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

"Yup, they're all fine. You and I were the ones that got beat up," Dark smiled happily. "Man, your mom was scary when we finally got you back and she saw you."

Daisuke blinked, "Mom?"

"Oh right, you don't know," Dark hit himself lightly on the head. "After you got kidnapped Satoshi sent me to your parents' house and we told them everything. They were helping us to save you. Kosuke actually fought with us when we broke into the Master's castle."

"Cool," Daisuke grinned. "So, where are they now?"

"Um, Satoshi had to go back to his kingdom already, your parents had to go back to work but they'll be here pretty soon, they come everyday. Oh ya and Krad has been named the new honorary Head of Council until elections can be held."

"Head of Council?" Daisuke repeated. "Isn't that what that fat guy, Minomi was?"

"Yup, but your Mom got rid of him," Dark grinned.

"How?" Daisuke demanded. They spent the rest of the day talking about everything that had happened. Dark left out the details of his fight with Damien, only saying that he had killed him and they didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Eventually the Niwas showed up for their daily visit and were ecstatic to see Daisuke sitting up in bed and eating some food (the doctors and Dark had ordered him to). There were many tears and hugs as the family was reunited. They had to leave too soon though, because visiting hours were over.

When they had left, Daisuke removed his IV and climbed out of his own bed and crawled into Dark's. Dark smiled and moved the blankets so Daisuke could get comfortable.

"Hey, we forgot to tell you," Dark smiled, "Happy Birthday."

"Birthday?" Daisuke asked sleepily.

"Ya, it was your birthday two weeks ago. We'll celebrate it after we get out of here with a clean bill of health." Daisuke mumbled his agreement, his eyes were closed and he was cuddled up to Dark's chest.

"Hey Dai," Dark whispered, he received a soft grumble in response. "Did you have a brother once?"

Daisuke stirred a little, "Ya, a long time ago. I don't remember much about him, mom and dad don't think I remember him at all. But I remember he was older then me and somehow, he always knew when I was scared. I can't even remember his face, but I know he would always be there when I had a nightmare."

"What was his name?" Dark asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, mom and dad don't talk about him. Grandpa says it hurts them too much. But I think his name was Daigo." Dark hmm-ed in response.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Just curious," he answered. "Go to sleep now, your parents will slaughter me if I keep you up too late. We'll talk more in the morning."

"K…night Dark," Daisuke yawned and cuddled closer to him.

"Night Daisuke," Dark murmured.

* * *

"Ya mean it!" Daisuke exclaimed. "We actually get to live with Satoshi in a palace!" He and Dark had just been released from the hospital a few hours ago and were told to take it easy. Currently, the Niwas, Dark, Satoshi and Krad were walking down the road to Dark and Krad's house.

"Yes Daisuke," Kosuke answered. "It's the only place we can ensure your safety."

"Safety?" Daisuke asked. "But, Dark said that Damien was gone."

"Yes, but we mean…political safety. If you're under the protection and citizenship of Satoshi's kingdom, then we don't have to worry about anyone trying to use you to get more power from themselves."

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

Kosuke laughed and ruffled his son's hair, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Ok," Daisuke smiled. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Dark repeated, pulling himself away from Krad. "What about ice cream?"

"Why Dark, how nice of you to stop sucking Krad's face in public," Satoshi grumbled at the two.

"Anything for ice cream," Dark smiled. Krad half growled, half laughed at this statement. "So, we getten any or what?"

"Yes," Kosuke smiled. "Go on a head and pick what you want." He gestured to the ice cream shop that was coming up. Dark and Daisuke yelled in excitement and ran off.

"Those two are so adorable," Emiko squealed, leaning into her husbands arms as they continued walking.

"That reminds me," Kosuke glanced over at Satoshi. "Right before all the fighting started at the Master's castle, you and Dark said that Daisuke was innocent and got scared about the ritual. Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Satoshi answered. "What we feared didn't happen; we got to Daisuke in time."

"But what did you fear?" Kosuke pressed.

Satoshi sighed, "Sometimes, when someone as innocent as Daisuke is used for an evil ritual like that, a darkness will enter their body. This darkness will grow and consume whomever it inhabits until there is nothing left."

"What?" Emiko exclaimed. "But how do you know that something like that didn't happen to Daisuke?"

Krad smiled a little as he opened the door to the ice ream shop. "Because when something like that happens you notice it; Daisuke would be darker, crueler. Now look," he pointed at Dark and Dai, "Does he look evil to you?"

Dark and Daisuke had already gotten their ice cream and were sitting at a table eating it. Daisuke had just taken a lick of his strawberry cone when Dark reached over and gently shoved it in his face. Daisuke yelled indignantly as Dark laughed at the ice cream covering his face. Daisuke then reached over and shoved Dark's face in his own chocolate ice cream. They both laughed at their own antics.

"No," Emiko smiled at her son. "He doesn't."

* * *

It was late now. Everyone but Krad and Dark were sound asleep in their rooms. They would be moving the Niwas to the Raikou Kingdom tomorrow so everyone had gone to sleep early. Dark lay comfortably in Krad's arms, happily enjoying the feeling of finally being back with his lover. He snuggled closer and purred in pleasure.

Krad laughed at him, "Happy?"

"Yes, much happy," he answered. "Hey Krad?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happened to the Neshi?"

"I don't know, actually," Krad answered. "We searched for them, but never found anything."

"Oh," Dark glanced up at Krad. "Do you enjoy being Head of Council?"

Krad blanched. "No! I hate politics."

"Ya, but everything's running so smoothly with you in charge," Dark pointed out.

"That's only because everyone is afraid of me," Krad answered. "Once the damn elections are done, I'm resigning." Dark nodded and placed his head back on Krad's chest. "Why?"

"No reason," Dark shrugged. "You just seemed like you were having fun."

"Scaring people into submission usually is," Krad answered nonchalant.

Dark smirked, "I love you, Krad." They were silent for while and Dark had almost fallen asleep when Krad spoke again.

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Hmm, mean what?"

"That you love me," Krad elaborated.

Dark didn't even have to think about it, "Ya, I really do." They were silent again before Krad sat up. Dark did as well and looked at Krad curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Dark, will you marry me?"

* * *

The next morning was a hectic one. The Niwas were trying to get everything into the car that Satoshi had prepared for them. Daisuke was running around happily, trying to help but being more of a hindrance than anything. Dark finally took pity on Emiko, (who couldn't say no when her son asked to help) and grabbed Daisuke, successfully distracting him by chasing him around the yard, away from Emiko.

When the car was finally packed up and they were ready to go, Emiko called for Daisuke and Kosuke climbed into the driver's seat. Daisuke ran to him mother, pulling Dark behind him.

"Come on, Dark," he smiled. "It's time to go!"

"Whoa, hey, hold on kid," Dark demanded and Daisuke obediently stopped.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?" Daisuke asked.

"Dai, I'm not coming with you," Dark told him.

Daisuke cocked his head confused, "What?"

"Only you guys are going, Krad and I are staying here," Dark said gently.

"But…" Daisuke sniffed.

"Hey, we'll come and visit often, promise," Dark smirked.

"Pinky promise?" Daisuke asked and held out his tiny pinky.

"Pinky promise," Dark shook his pinky with his own. "We'll see you soon."

"Okay," Daisuke jumped on Dark and gave him a huge hug. "See ya later then." Dark hugged him back before walking Daisuke to the car and putting him in his seat. He gave Emiko a hug and shook Kosuke and Daiki's hands.

"Good luck to you all," Dark smiled. "We'll come and check up on ya soon."

"You take care too," Emiko smiled. "And thank you, thank you for everything you have done for us. Thank you for my son."

Dark smiled, lightly blushing. "What can say? I can't ignore a damsel in distress."

"Hey!" Daisuke cried and playfully pinched Dark's arm.

* * *

"So what'd he say?" Satoshi asked, leaning against the door to Krad's temporary office. The elections had finally ended and a new Head was being sworn in so Krad was free to go.

"Who?"

"Dark," Satoshi elaborated, "I know you asked him."

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?" Krad said, walking past Satoshi.

"Yes I do," Satoshi answered. "I think I deserve to know if I'm going to be related to an idiot pervert." Krad snorted.

"Now Satoshi," he smirked. "Watch what you say about my fiancé."

* * *

**Always Win**

I have always chased the stars in vain.

I have always jumped for the moon and fallen short.

I have never won the race against the sun.

I have never felt alive.

But now the stars are chasing me.

The moon is lower in the sky.

The sun has no chance when we race.

I have never felt so alive.

I no longer fight to live, because I am alive.

I was too stubborn to quit and so I survived.

I fought with my heart and now I know,

I will always win.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, that's it, all done! So…how'd everyone like? It wasn't too terrible was it? I'm not good with endings. Like I've said before, there will be sequel and I'm really anxious to start it. And yes, before anyone starts pestering me, the sequel will have the Satoshi/Daisuke pairing. But before I start the sequel I'm going to finish Escaping Expectations first. I've been neglecting that story in order to finish up this one, sorry about that.**

**About the poem that I ended it with, _Always Win_. It's the exact opposite of the poem at the beginning, _Never Win_. I know, not my best work, but it gets my point across. That point being, that at the beginning of the story, none of the characters really had any hope for the future, especially Daisuke who had cancer and no friends. But now, at the end of the story, everyone is happy and hopeful, they believe in their futures again. So ya, that's the purpose of the poem.**

**Anyways, watch E.E. for updates and I'll probably have news concerning the sequel to Power, which, by the way, is called Forgetful Darkness. In fact, here's a small preview of it.**

**Forgetful Darkness**

A darkness surrounds me,

As tears fall down my face.

I scream for you to save me,

As I fade away, to some faraway place.

The voices are getting louder,

The pain is just too great.

Scars adorn my mind,

I can't remember your face.

I'm fading fast,

I'm too far lost.

My guiding light has gone,

There is nothing here.

Will you remember me,

Even after I'm gone?

Will you still love me,

When all is said and done?

**And that will start things off for the sequel. I guess that's all from me, for now. Thanks a thousand plus one for everyone who read and/or reviewed my story. When I started this, I would have been happy to end this with fifty reviews, but you guys doubled that and I have over a hundred fifty! You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you, thanks so much for your support. Ah, great, I'm getten all sappy on ya. I'd better answer REVIEWS before I start crying or something…**

**Flidar- Ya that would be hilarious, having to find Krad. But no, since technically the hallway Krad ran down was an exit to the castle, it wouldn't get him lost. But can you imagine Krad wandering around lost, looking for Dark? Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Zage Illuster the Stamped- What an interesting name you have there. I like it. And there shouldn't be anymore tears in this chapter, unless they're happy tears. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Liliath- Fine, I'm evil! Happy now? Nope, no Power, this chapter was just to calm things down, no magic or fighting at all. And since I've confused you so badly I'll tell you a secret. About the Master raping Dai…it will be revealed in the sequel. Had ya going for a second, didn't I? Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Luthien-Defender- So glad you liked. Nope, Daisuke isn't evil, so yay! And yes, it would be fun if Dark was Dai's brother, (sigh). 44pages? Hmm, on my computer it's 72single space, times new roman 12 font. It's 145 double. That's a pretty quote, I really like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Classy Raven- the Master took Dai away for no other reason then because he wanted the Power. Everyone thought that there was another reason behind his actions, but there wasn't. He just wanted the Power, nothing else. Um, aftermath was in this chapter…Dark also lived, (tell you family and pets to calm down. Heh) Crow outfit? That was random. Um, I guess, when you think about it he would. So would Dai, definitely Dai would look !Hot! in that. Yup, the only connection to Dai that the Master has is the Power. If it wasn't for that, the Master wouldn't even know he existed. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Dimonyo-anghel- Yes, Krad saved his hunny bunny and Dai is saved, yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Luna- Hey! Come on, it's the end! Haha, all right, I'll continue in the sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it (even all you said was "continue"). Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Golden-flame40- Glad you liked. Hope I answered any left-over questions. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Kute Anime Kitty- Heh, oops, nothing on Dark's history. Maybe in the sequel? Um, no not really, just hard to get all the fighting in. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**DarkSapphireDragon- (blush) Awe, you really liked it? Thanks…no! Don't pout there will be more later/soon. Heh…Dark's origins…sorry that plot bunny never appeared in this fic… Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Lord Scribbles- Personally, I don't like DBZ. It always annoyed me because, like you said, he "powers up" then ten episodes later something actually happens. Plus, they all sound constipated when they're powering up. I know I love that name. It's actually a different form of Daisuke; I thought it fit, don't you? Yes, or they follow them so that one day they can find their weakness and kill them. Nope, not all questions are answered. Dark's past is still hidden, Damien is still an enigma (just learned that word). Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel! It's been tons of fun.**

**Rekkaboziegirl- Hey, angry reviews are always fun, so long as you don't flame me or anything. Thankfully, no one ever has. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hope to see you for the sequel!**

**Well, goodbye for now, hope to see ya all next time! Thanks for all your kind words and support! By now!

* * *

**

**Completed February 23, 2005

* * *

**


End file.
